Shuichi's Bored Writings
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy match making, and even some hot and juicy details about his nights with his lover Yuki!
1. Day Time: Yuki's Office

**_((This is also posted on so Adult FanFiction .net that's why the notes are writen the way they are...))_**

****

**Author's Opening Notes: **Hey Everyone!! It's me Joshie... Bella is still missing in action... I want to thank everyone who read the story My Beautiful Love... We... Me and Bella really love the fact that it has had over 200 visits... Though really depressed we only got 5 reviews... This is our first Gravitation Fic... It's all Shuichi ranting and raving about different things... kinda a curse for the writers block that I've been suffering... the third chapter of My Beautiful Love took a lot out of me... sense I was the one who wrote the lemon... Oh and you'll notice that the muses aren't hear... They all ran away once Bella didn't come back... I'll have to find a new one... I'm thinking someone like Fujisaki from Gravitation... he's small and wont be missed much... Anyways... I don't own Gravitation, it belongs to the wonderful Maki Murakami... if I owned it I would be very rich... anyways... some of the things talked about in this fic are from the Managa, OVA, and anime... it's kinda all mixed... if you get confused just tell me... Oh and I don't know how many chapters this will have... it started as just a one shot and has gotten to the point where... Well it still doesn't have a plot... I'm thinking it's just going to be nonsense... Oh well... please Review... I love reviews... But doesn't everyone? Oh and I'm sorry for any spelling errors I don't have word on my computer any longer so this is all done in WordPad... Bare with me... Now... On with the story! ACK I almost forgot... this will contain Spoilers for the WHOLE series... if you haven't seen the series please don't E-mail me or review that you don't understand what something meant... cause I wont tell you... to bad =P OKAY... NOW... READ THE STORY!  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy mathcing making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Shuichi's bored, and has writer's block... unable to start on a new song he starts to just type hoping something will come of it... Sadly... that's not what happens...

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings_  
  
Chapter One  
  
Time: **Day Time  
  
**Setting: **Yuki's Office, Yuki's at his desk typeing and Shuichi is sitting by the chair with his new lap top in his lap.

* * *

The case of writer's block I have seems to have gotten much much worse... Then what it started out as... I can't even write a note let alone a song... Why does this always happen to me... Can I even call it writers block? I'm not really a writer... I'm a singer... Oh I might want to introduce myself before I continue to ramble on and on... My name is Shuichi Shindou, I'm 19 years old and I'm the lead singer of Bad Luck. That's my band... My best friend Hiroshi Nakano is the guitarist, but he likes to be called Hiro... Something about not liking his full name. Then our last member is Suguru Fujisaki... he's a real bosy kid... and I mean kid he's only 16... but besides his age he's like a genious behind that synthesizer... I think it runs in his family... wanna know why? Cause his cousin is THE Tohma Seguchi, who just so happens to be the one of the synthesizer players for Nittle Grasper... who is the best band in the world... well besides Bad Luck I can really consider him one of my friends though. He can be a bit bosy but he's a good kid... he would kill me though if he knew I was one slacking off, and two calling him a kid. He hates that... Oh well... He is just a kid... Anyways... I was complaning about my writers block... Yuki's giving me werid looks... You see I bought this lap top the other day to help with my writing lyrics and cause well I needed a new computer, so now I can sit on the floor by his desk and write while he does and I can still be near him. Oh yeah you don't know who Yuki is... Eiri Yuki... he's a romance writer... he's really popular among the young ladies like my sister... and I think my mom... which is kinda scary... oh well he's all mine girls... and guys... I like spending time with him... he's had a hard life... being betrayed by the one who you trust most in the world at a young age... yeah I'd be fucked up too... But Yuki is still Yuki to me... I love him cause of the way he is, it's hard to explain... he's tried to push me away so many times, he thought telling me about his messed up past would make me run away... it didn't... why do I care if he killed some guy for rapeing him... I probably would have done the same thing to Tachi Aizawa had I had a gun at the time... him and those three bastrads he hired... but sadly I didn't... but Tohma kinda scared the crap out of him anyways by pushing him in front of a car... and Yuki beat up one of his members of his stupid band...  
  
Oh you don't know who Aizawa is... he's the lead singer of this band ASK... or was... he was fired from NG... and kicked out of his band... all in the same day mind you... he's a real gerk and he thought that I was to blame for it all... cause I stole the show at his first concert... it was my first concert too you know... And did he really think that he would be able to stand up again a God like Ryuichi Sakuma... My idol... my god... he's also my friend... but yeah Aizawa would have never stood a chance against Ryuichi... as Ryuichi would say... he doesn't shine...   
  
Enough on him... lets talk Ryuichi... I've been a fan of his sense.... FOREVER... he's the lead singer of Nittle Grasper... Who is the best band in the world... Besides Bad Luck!... but I've said that too... Not much else to say about Ryuichi other then he's a god... he does carry around a pink bunny named Kuma... and if you don't say hi to Kuma and him he gets upset... he acts like a little 5 year old or something... but on stage... whoa... watch out... that look in his eyes can be scary... it's even made me lose my voice... which I got back thanks to my Yuki... who is now glaring at me... I guess I'm typeing to loud... oh no... he's just wondering what I'm doing... he seen the lenght this thing has become and was wondering cause it's suppose to be a song... song smung... I got into this... Lets see what's next... How about Mika... she's Tohma's wife, and Yuki's older sister... she can be really nice and she cares so much about Yuki and her youngest brother Tatsuha. You can tell she really loves Tohma too... I think she might be a little over careing at points... and even though she told me to stay away from Yuki a few times, and even got me kicked out of the house a few times, and can be a tottal bitch... she's not so bad... I made Yuki smile... he read my line about his sister... he says it's true she is a bitch... Oh and that brings another topic... I love how each person I talk about brings about another topic...  
  
Tatsuha Uesugi... he's Yuki's and Mika's younger brother but I swear to you he could be Yuki's twin... He's really... well semi mature for his age... again he's a kid... he's only 16... and he's already tried to rape me... well molest me... I don't think he would actually rape anyone... he's got this BIG BIG thing for Ryuichi... so it's like a chore to keep the two apart... well not so much... Tatsuha hasn't yet followed me to work which is a good thing... I think Tohma would get REALLY mad... I've never seen him mad but I bet if Tatsuha showed up he's be beyond mad... and if he doesn't get mad then I know for a fact that Noriko Ukai would be beyond pissed off... she's like the mother to Ryuichi... even though she's only 28... she also has a kid named Saki... never met her though... even though she talks a lot about her... Noriko is also in Nittle Grasper... she's the final member... she backs up Tohma on the keyboards, and you know what... Noriko can be a REAL bitch at times... she's a bit of a... well she's insane... I have seen her get really made at Ryuichi cause he was acting so childish but that's just Ryuichi and he turned on those puppy dog eyes and she was like butter... And from what I've seen there is only one person who can resist those eyes...  
  
That would be Crawd Winchester... but everyone calls him K... he's Bad Luck's manager and he's a bit crazy... well okay he's insane... he cares a gun around with him everywhere I don't know if it's really louded or not... but I for one don't want to find out... having that thing pointed at you is one thing... He was Ryuichi's manager at one point... but now he's Bad Luck's... I don't know if I'm happy about it or not... I kinda liked haveing Sakano as our manager... Sakano was fun to mess around with... he's so on edge... he's always freaking out and he's a complete nervous wreck... But he kept work interesting... for me anyways... seeing how far we could push him... to the point he would faint or attempt to jump out of the first story window... that's a memory I'll never forget... it was back in the beginning before Fujisaki entered the band, before K, before our first single "The Rage Beat" was even finished... it's why he tried to jump out the window... He thought Tohma would fire him... though Tohma didn't cause I finished the song the next day... after confronting Yuki and getting my first kiss from him... I finished the song and then broke Tohma's door getting it to him... All in all it turned out fine and we put up with our nervous wreck of a manager for just about maybe a week more... before Tohma brought K in... Sakano is still with the band though... but he's only the producer... I think he's happier that K's the manager... he makes things easier on poor Mr. Sakano...  
  
I haven't really mentioned much about Tohma... even though he's a part of my favorite band and he's my boss... I don't really like him... and he doesn't like me either... it's cause of Yuki... well that's the reason he doesn't like me.. you see he's been in love with Yuki sense... well Yuki was a kid... and he doesn't think I'm good enough for him... or something like that... I don't like him because I think he's to full of himself... and he can seem to pop up ANYWHERE at ANYTIME... like in the afternoon when me and Yuki are laying in bed and just.. well we just finished making love... and he just SHOWS up... It's really annoying... we've even locked the doors and changed the locks... I think Mika give him the keys... Yuki doesn't have a clue cause he doesn't give keys to Mika... Tohma's just... a freak... yeah a freak... Weirdo freak who has WAY to much power... Someone needs to put him right... I know Mika doesn't have the heart... and to tell you the trust... neither do I... I'm all talk really... no one knows that cept Hiro and Yuki though... Even if I could hold my own in a fight... bet no one knows that either... I couldn't take Tohma though... even if he is a tottal asshole to me... When we aren't working... he's still one of the people I look up too... yeah... it hurt when I first realised that Tohma hated me... I mean for as long as I could remember he's been one of the only people I looked up too... him and Ryuichi... my father wasn't so great when I was going up... cause I had werid things wrong with me... more about that in a moment... anyways... I have never told anyone this... not even Hiro... though I think he knows... Tohma's the reason why I started to play the synthesizer... Ryuichi made me want to sing but I would never have actually got very far with writing with out my synth... It still pains me to know Tohma will never truely like me... unless he suddnely forgets EVERYTHING... doubt that... and it's not like I'd want that to happen... like I said I don't hate him completely... I really hate his attitude... Okay... enough of Tohma...  
  
Lets talk about my family... My mom is okay... she's a bit over protective but she understand that I was never meant to be a normal person... My sister is cool too... she really cares for me and some say we can even be twins... Hiro normally only says that cause it gets on Maiko's nerves... I love my sister dearly... she's one of the ones who really pushed me to so on with my music... when I wanted to give up after deleteing one of my songs I had worked on for months... I was about ready to just quit... but she pushed me forward... She's great... Now for my big problem in my life... my father... I don't get along with him at all... he never hit me or anything like that but he never really told me I was good or said anything along the lines of "I love you son..." he normally just called me stupid and a freak... which is why when Yuki says that I'm a idiot I don't get so upset... I'm used to it... There is a big reason why my dad did that too... You see my mom was young when she had Maiko... and was still young when she had me... though she never dropped out of school or anything like that... no my mom's a trooper... she's a working mom... she works at a resturant as a cook... she's a great cook... anyways... when she was younger she liked to party... just like most young people... even though she was under age... yes my mother was under 18 when she had become a mom for both Maiko and me... but anyways... she never drank during her time carring Maiko... but she didn't know she was ever pregnate with me untill like her 5 month... so she drank and did some drugs and stuff... so anyways... I was born 2 moths early... which wasn't good... and to top it all off... I was born with discolored eyes... they are more of a blue/purple... though they seem to be completely purple now... and my hair was a bit lightly shade of a pink... the doctors said considering what my mother did while she was carring me that she was lucky I lived at all...  
  
This is also why I'm so thin... even if Mika and Tohma... be surprised he does sometimes show he cares... and even Judy... who's K's wife... I only met her once... but they all try to get me to eat... and trust me... put good food in front of me... or candy... or nasty food... and I'll eat it... for god's sake I can eat a whole large pizza, a dozen chicken wings, and a order of six breadsticks, with out a problem... though I try not too... Yuki says it's unhealthy... but so is smoking and drinking... HA... I get him all the time like that... I told him once that I would stop eating all the greasy foods and sweets if he stopped drinking and smoking... he said no way... so we both will die early... him from lung problem and probably heart problems... and my heart will probably just explode... I got off the topic of my father... So even though everyone thinks that I dye me hair and wear contacts I don't... I'm deformed... PITY ME! Not... I don't like pity... at least not from normal everyday people... I like pity from Yuki... cause most of the time it's pity sex... I like pity sex almost as much as I like make up sex... sometimes I annoy him enough to get him to kick me out just so I can come back appologize and we can have hot and sweaty make up sex... Hiro is on to me... so is Fujisaki... who spends a lot of time over at Hiro's apartment lately... Now I know everyone thinks I'm stupid... which was proved as I BARELY graduated... But I know somethings going on with those two... I just don't know what... I mean I know Hiro likes Ayaka... but could it be he has feeling for our little keyboardist too? I need to ask Hiro about this... Oh a person I haven't talked about yet... Ayaka Usami... she's Yuki's ex fiancee... He didn't really want to marry her anyways... and I don't think she understood him at all... she thought he was all romantic and just like his characters in his books... Boy was she ever wrong... She doesn't really like me... mostly cause I took her love away... to bad... she's kinda a bitch anyways...  
  
I need something more to talk about... how about what's around me... um... Yuki's at his desk typeing up his new book... I'm sitting by his chair... like a puppy... I wonder where my puppy costum is... I haven't seen it sense... well a while... I think Yuki threw out all of my costums... he doesn't like them... I find some of my things so missing... mostly the ones that are to bright or make noise... But surpriseingly I find new concert outfits... don't know if those are from Yuki or Tatsuha... Tatsuha is kinda weird like that so yeha I could bet some of the more... how could I put this... skany clothes... There is like nothing to some of those things... I don't even know where one would buy some of those things... Whores-R-Us? But if I find out Yuki got them... well... that would be a VERY hot night... I'd have to give him a little show all his own... I just might do that...  
  
My phone is ringing and I don't know where I put it... I know it's my cell phone though cause it plays "The Rage Beat" whenever someone calls... I'm being glared at so I'm going to go and find it... Write more later... This has just become addicting!  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **Again please review... I want some reviews... PLEASE PEOPLE.... have pitty on a poor artist... _Looks around _Is writing smut an art form? _Shrugs and goes back to his bean bag chair eating some popcorn and starting on the next chapter._


	2. Night Time: Living Room

**_((This is also posted on Adult FanFiction .net that's why the notes are writen the way they are))_**

****

**Author's Opening Notes: **Okay everyone this is the second chapter... Sorry it wasn't up with the first one but well I fell asleep last night and didn't have this finished... oh well it's up now... This next chapter is really just Shuichi relaying events that happened from the time he went to get the phone to that night... You'll hopefully not be so confused... Again I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters... They belong to Maki Murakami... This also takes place after the Anime series, it's got spoliers for the first 5 managa (that's all I have I haven't read the rest), the OVA, and the series. Bare with me with any of the mistakes... I don't have Word so I haven't no spell check on my computer... Oh and Bella is still MIA... When I find her... I'm sure you'll all be the first to know Enjoy!  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy mathcing making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summer: **Once again Shuichi sits down and attempts to write a song... instead he ends up telling about his day... Lemon included in this chapter... And What's this? Shuichi actually wrote a song!! Aren't we all surprised

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings  
_  
Chapter Two  
  
Time: **Night **Time  
  
Setting: **Living room, laying head in Yuki's lap while he watches a movie.

* * *

Well here I am once again... attempting to write a song... It wont happen this time either... Oh you'll probably wanna know why I ran off and didn't come back for so long... well the phone call was from Hiro... He wanted to go to the movies and the arcade and get some pizza. He thought it'd be cool to go and do some stuff just the band... so I went... We wore baseball caps and sunglasses so we wouldn't be noticed by any fans... It worked... we went to all those places without having to deal with some crazy fangirls... which is good... I don't think I could have run away from some crazy fans... to tired...  
  
Okay lets see what happened while we were out... Oh the movies... it was our first stop and I couldn't have had more fun... the movie blew donkeys but we sat in the back and entertained our selves... we threw popcorn at each other... lucky for us there was no one else in that theater... and we even mocked parts of the movie... I don't even remember what the stupid flick was called... I also have never seen Suguru laugh so hard... And I think soda came out of Hiro's nose... Anyways... it was fun to see our stuck up and bosy synth player letting lose... and it didn't stop there...  
  
The next stop was the arcade / Pizza place... We decided to play some games and Fuji challenged me to some danceing game... it was pretty fun... we tied at the end... But it was funny to watch both of us completely suck at the game... I think we had everyone around us laughing... but I didn't care and I don't think Fuji did either... I also noticed Hiro cheering for Fuji instead of me... hint one that there is something going on with them... Hiro normally cheers me on... oh well... not that I really was paying attention or anything... we played a few more games and we each won like a little collection of three bares... It was cute...  
  
We ate pizza next... Like I said in my first entery on this... I can eat ALOT... we even got a free pizza cause I ate a dozen of the hottest wings they have... They really weren't that hot... though I couldn't taste anything for the rest of the day... actually I still can't... Oh well... We had lots of fun and we had a food fight with some surprised guests... It seems we weren't the only band who decided to get in some togetherness time... and guess who sat right next to us...  
  
ASK! When they sat down I was drinking my soda and I spit it all out over Hiro and Fuji... who in turn threw their drinks at me... but I ducked... and it hit Ken-chan, who isn't so bad... he's pretty nice... though he doesn't show much emotion... I did smile brightly though when I heard Tachi laugh right out loud... we were all laughing hard... I don't think any of us realized that our hats and sunglasses had come off... Tachi and Maa-kun got into the fight too throwing breadsticks at Hiro and Fuji... while I tried to run away from Ken who was throwing cheese and pizza crust at me... In the end we all got kicked out... Though the owner had us sign some pizza boxes for him... He said he's going to hang it up in the parlor and that we can come in anytime for some free pizza... SCORE!! We also had to take a picture so he can put it up too... with all of us covered in pizza sause and soda... It was fun... I even got an appologie from Tachi... That surprsied me...  
  
He pulled me over to the side once we walked out of the parlor and I thought he was going to hit me... instead he held out his hand for me to shake... he had a smile on his face and everything... so we shook hands and decided to forgive and forget... Yuki wasn't to pleased that I could just brush off what happened to me so easily but why should I live in the past? It's the past... it's not really nothing to do with what's going to happen in the future... Anyways... we all decided that we should do something else so we all... mind you we're still covered in sause and soda... we all decided to go to the mall and go shopping for some things... I snuck off into an Arts and Crafts store and bought some things to make the bears, Fuji, Hiro, and I won into us... I'll get to that fun project in a moment... anyways... we all ended up in this HUGE music store and guess who decided to tackle me to the floor just as I walk in the door?  
  
Ryuichi Sakuma... What a wonderful surprise that was... but what was even a bigger surprise was that it was Tohma he was with... I never would have figured Tohma to be one to skip out on work... Which Ryuichi told me they were doing... They were seeing how long it would take Noriko to find out they were gone from the stuidos... And figureing that they had been there about an hour Noriko must have been competely stupid, or just well blind... Anyways... there was some tension on the air when Tohma and Tachi seen each other... And I swear Tachi seemed to shrine about 5 feet... Tohma's glares are SCARY... worse then Yuki's... But in a matter of minutes we had Tohma laughing and smiling like well Ryuichi... He had pulled me aside and asked if I was alright... didn't figure he cared much but I just smiled at him and told him that I was fine and that Tachi had said he was sorry... and we were just having fun... he seemed to be deep in thought and when he noticed I had cheese in my hair he burst out laughing and pulled it from my hair... I've never EVER heard Tohma laugh like that... it wasn't one of those cheep laughs that someone does for when everyone else laughs... this was a real laugh... like he was really having a good time... It made him look so much younger...  
  
We messed around with all the intruments and even had a jam sesion... The music store people were all just staring at us... I mean come on how many times do you go into work and find some of the biggest JPop stars in your work place fooling around and singing? Not often... But we all decided to sing a Nittle Grasper song... we had so much fun... I think Tohma was even thinking of re signing ASK... which would be cool... cause we could do a tour together... ASK, Bad Luck, and Nittle Grasper... It would be so much fun... Well it got dark quick so we decided to all head home... I got a big surprise when we were leaveing... or I should say WE got a big surprise... We were all going semi different ways... Hiro was giving me a ride on his motorcylce, Tohma was taking his cousin home and Ryuichi back to the studio, Ken-chan was getting on the bus to head to the other side of town to his place, Tachi had his car, and Maa-Kun was going with Ken-Chan... well there in lies the surprise... now remember Tachi had me gang raped cause he was jealous of me and because when the media found out I was with a bunch of guys my career would be over... or at least he thought that... In fact... my career sky rocketed when the media got wind of my romance with Yuki... Anyways... Tachi had pulled Maa-Kun back to him and... this is the surprise...  
  
HE KISSED HIM!! I swear we all had our mouths hanging open... non of us expected that... cept for Ken-Chan who seemed to be annoyed that he was going to miss his bus... Once they parted Tachi smiled and waved to us all getting into his car and driving off before we could ask anything... Maa- Kun though that a bright blush on his face and he explained that after everything that happened, them beign fired, Tachi having me raped, and Tachi being pushed out in front of a car... they kind of got together... Maa-Kun bid us goodbye and went off with Ken-Chan. We all stood there kinda speachless... No one really dared to say anything... But I did... I said Wow... You'd of guessed.... then shruged and slapped Hiro's shoulder. I told him to move his ass I wanted to get home and attack my boyfriend... Tohma laughed at that and said. "Don't you mean be attacked?" I blushed... yeah Tohma's walked in on me and Yuki before... he knows I could never be the seme... but I like being Yuki's little uke...  
  
Hiro got on his bike and shook his head at me. He then said softly "Sure rub it in that your getting more then me..." I swear I saw Fuji blush as if he'd heard him... Tohma just kinda stared at the two before Hiro sped out of the lot waving slightly to Ryuichi, Tohma, and the really red Fujisaki... We made it back to Yuki's in silence... which is weird cause normally I wont shut up around him... When I got off I smiled at him... He shook his head and went to leave. I stopped him and asked if something was wrong with his relationship with Ayaka... he shruged and smiled kinda bitterly. "She's in love with someone else and so am I... so it's unfair for both of us..." That kinda got a even bigger smile from me... and I could sense Hiro wanted to run away... he knows he's been caught. I told him not to worry that I wont tell anyone if he is seeing Fujisaki... he blushed... I have never EVER seen Hiro blush and I've known him sense Junior High... He coughed and said that he'd see me tomorrow and took off... I WAS SOOOOO RIGHT!! He likes Fujiskai... maybe loves him... I wonder how Fuji feels about him... I'd feel bad for Hiro if he didn't like him back... And I kinda feel bad for Ayaka... not to much... I mean she's still in love with Yuki and everything and she was I guess happy with Hiro... but now Hiro's in love with another guy... that makes TWO men in her life that have gotten rid of her for other men... Ouch... talk about painful...  
  
Well anyways... I headed back up to Yuki's apartment and came in just like always... loud and smiling... I found him on the couch reading a book... I don't know why book I didn't ask and I didn't want to pry... so I just kissed him on the cheek and softly said I was going to go and get clean... he looked up at me and I will swear to the ends of the earth that he wanted to burst out laughing... my hair was still covered in cheese, and my shirt... which was once white... is now stained with soda and pizza sause... and my shorts aren't to clean either... they have some of the same stains and even some dirt... from Hiro motorcycle... I could tell by looking into Yuki's eyes that he wanted to laugh at me so I pouted and told him it wasn't funny... he shruged and went back to reading... but he was really watching me walk away... I think he likes my ass... specially in some of my more tighter shorts...  
  
After my shower... which took twice as long cause of the damn cheese I came out where one of Yuki's old button up shirts and a new pair of shorts... I like to lounge in comfy clothes... normally I'd have Hiro's shirts but sense I moved in with Yuki... when ever he goes to throw one of his shirts away cause it's to small for him I take it... No need to waste it... Anyways... when I came out Yuki was setting his book aside and he was smokeing... I hate when he smokes... so I grabed my bag and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. I pulled out the art kits I got in the mall and the three sets of bears... I got Hiro and Fuji to hand me theirs and I said I'd give them back... I wanted to make something... didn't tell them what though... Yuki was watching me with a confused expression so I told him what I was doing... I was making a band of Bad Luck bears... I started with the smallest bear... All three were white with clear eyes so it made this task so much easier... I glued some fake hair that was a sort of dark green... the closest thing I could find to Fuji's hair color... on to three of the bears... the three small ones... I seen Yuki lay down onto his side to watch over my shoulder... said he was making sure I didn't get glue onto his table but I know he was wondering how me... a real idiot in everyones eyes... could come up with something like this... I'll tell him someday... anyways... the Fuji bears were easy... he's doesn't wear anything to hard to recreate during our shows... the coller he wears was the hardest to make cause it was so small... but the three bears look so cute... Yuki told me I needed a life...  
  
I then started on the Hiro bears... the longer brown hair with the red strains was a bit harder... but I ended up getting it down good... His clothing is also not so hard... he doesn't wear tight clothing... cept sometimes he wears leather pants... I finished the Hiro dolls quickly and moved to the ones that were suppose to be me... I had picked out a simpler outfit... my red and black outfit I love so much... Leather pants (the only pants I really own)... a small red top... a long red trench coat with feathers... and a feathered necklace... The out fits took a bit to sow together but I got them down... the hair was the easiest... and when they were done I put each set into this little wooden box I had bought. I had even found small intruments and a small microphone... I set each set up and then decorated the boxes... Yuki said they looked good... I was so happy I squeeked and he smiled slightly at me... I set the boxes to the side and went to lay down next to Yuki... he pulled me into his lap then and kissed me softly... he tastes like smoke and mint... It's a good taste... I love it really...  
  
I could feel his hands removing the shirt from my body and I realise that he wasn't wearing one... I don't know when he had taken his shirt off or if he'd had it off sense I got home... but I didn't care much more... most of our pasionite nights I can't remember cause my mind goes blank and well I'm lost... But I can feel him removing my shorts and I can feel the slap to my ass... Now normally during all this I turn a small shade of red... when I felt the slap my face was burning red... he's never done that before... but it does answer my earlier thought... he does like my ass... He lays me down on the couch and moves to remove his pants and boxers... I normally don't wear boxers to bed... well not anymore... Sex in the morning and before we go to the bed and always having the extra clothes is annoying... at least for me... he doesn't complain though... anyways... he reaches under the cough and pulls out our little box that's filled with extra tubes of lube... he takes out one with out look and kisses my neck and moves to my chest... He knows I love it when he's gentle like this and I can't help but whimper and moan even though he's only kissing me... I don't feel any pain when he pushes two of his fingers into me either... I've gotten used to the feeling it's really not so bad... I don't believe I cried the first time... wait... yes I can... I'm a cry baby... I'll be the first to admit it... anyways... he prepares me quickly but not to quick... he likes to tease me... He knows my body is completely sensitive when I get horny... I swear you can just run a finger down my chest and I'm a pile of goo begging to be fucked... I feel him push my legs apart a little farther... he doesn't have to do much pushing I spread my legs for him... I drap one of my legs over the back of the couch and the other one around his waist... he smirks and leans down to whisper to me... he asks if I'm ready... he always does that... it's got to do with me being raped before... he doesn't want to hurt me... not that he can... I do cringe slightly when he pushes in... he doesn't go slow and ease his way in... we found it just causes more pain... pushing all the way in and then stopping to adjust works much better... I wrap my arms around Yuki's neck and pull him forward to nip gently at his ear and then whisper for him to fuck me already... He smirkd and shivers slightly but complies and well my mind goes blank... I know there is so much pleasure... how do I know? Cause he's hitting my sweat spot over and over again... I know also I'm bright red and moaning loudly... cause he's kissing me and telling me that the neighbors are going to call the cops again if we're to loud... I really don't care... and I told him that... he smiled and we both end up cumming at the same time a few moments later... He has enough energy to pull out before he falls ontop of me... I have my legs wrapped around him and I'm kissing his neck and shoulder telling him that I love him... he grunts and mumbles that I talk to much and then turns his head and kisses me softly... he smiles and tells me to clean up and get dressed cause I'm getting his couch all dirty... I whine abit and tell him that he's so mean but I have a smile on my face and so does he... so I get up and clean up his stomach and mine with a towel that I had during my art project and then get dressed... I'm a little sore but I'll get over it... and you wanna know what happened next?  
  
Two things... first... there was a knock on the door... Yuki grummbled about stupid people and not respecting his privicy and walked to the door... I started to clean up my art supplies and I moved the three sets of dolls over to the side table so I didn't forget them in the morning when I go to work and so they wouldn't be harmed if Yuki and me get into the mood and end up on the floor... he did the first time... we were going to head to the couch but I tripped and landed on the floor with Yuki on top of me... well I lost my virginity on the floor in his living room and well it makes me blush everytime... That was a good day... well while I was cleaning up and remembering about my first time with Yuki... I didn't see the tall black haired boy who come into the room and was drooliong all over himself while he stared at me... I mean yeah I guess I'm good looking... I'm not so full of myself that I think I'm all the hottest piece of ass in the world... but yeah I guess I'm good looking... but my hairs a mess and some of it is stuck to my face from sweat... I never really buttoned the shirt so it's just kinda hang off me... I hear someone clear their throat and then the slightly hyper voice call out: "Aniki I didn't hear you come in..." I groaned and turned aroudn slightly a big smile on my face... I was holding my bad to my chest. Only once person calls Yuki Aniki that I know off... his younger brother Tatsuha...  
  
Tatsuha was still drooling over me as Yuki smacked him with something... I think it was my umbrella... He kinda blinked and then held his head asking Yuki why he did that... Yuki told him to stop drooling all over his floors and if he'd come to just to stare at me that he can leave cause we're busy... Tatsuha blushed and nodded but didn't move... I titled my head to the side and smiled slightly. I moved to go to the bedroom and I was stopped by Tatsuha wrapping his arms around me... I could see smoke comeing from Yuki's ears... he was getting really pissed... I gulped and elbowed Tatsuha in the gut telling him to get off me I'm hot... I'm surprised he did what I asked... normally he just says something stupid and pervy like... well I'll help you cool down... or how about you remove your clothes that might help... He back up a bit and smiled brightly rubbing the back of his head... I walked to the bedroom and I could hear Yuki yelling at Tatsuha for attempting to molest me AGAIN... he does it whenever he sees me I swear... when I walk back into the room Tatsuha is clinging to Yuki's leg and begging him to let him stay... I ask why he wants to stay here... he told me his dad was on the war place over something he seen in a magazine, I'm guessing it was about me and Yuki... Yuki's dad doesn't like me much... but Tatsuha went on to say that he had no where else to go... Yuki looked about ready to kill him... So I said the smartest thing I could... "We can call Mika... I'm sure she'd love to have her baby brother over for a while." Both brothers looked at me like I was an alien who had six heads... I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. I told them it was just a thought and Tatsuha stood up and then kneeled in front of me... Yuki was glareing daggers at him and I sweatr if looks could kill Tatsuha would be about 600 feet under... Tatsuha looked up at me with some pretty bad puppy dog eyes and started to beg me to let him stay... I shook my head... this kid really thought that giving me puppy dog eyes would make me crack... I like tottally rule the puppy dog look... Yuki was beaming behind him with his smug look... he knows I don't want Tatsuha to stay... I have to work in the morning and he'd follow me to work... I've been good and have only been late by a minute or two lately... if he follows me I'd have to lose him... so I did the only thing I could... while Tatsuha was saying all the wonderfull things he's do for me... which ranged from a ride on his new motorcylce to blow jobs I did his worse nightmare and the thing I do all the time when I needed to get rid of him...  
  
I reached and grabbed the phone... I know Mika's cell number by heart... when she's in town I call her for a quick ride to work... she only does it so she can bug Tohma... So I dailed her number and it rang once before it was picked up... I smiled and watched Yuki smile too... cept his was more like a "HAHA shit head I won" smile... mine was that "I'm so sorry but I don't really like you and need you to go away now" smile... I told Mika that Tatsuha had just showed up and he didn't have a place to stay for the night... I heard her laugh and she told me she'd be right over... I hung up and blinked slightly as I seen tears falling from Tatsuha's eyes... Yuki rolls his eyes and goes to the couch to smoke... I smile slightly and he sighs. He sat down on the floor and started muttering that he hated his family and his sister was going to torcure him and how he'd never meet Ryuichi... so he was going to follow me the next day... good thing Tohma leave WAY earlier then I do and can hold Tatsuha off... I have to get Mika something nice... she does so much for me... even if it's little things like takeing me to work so I don't get my head blown off or if it's just taking Tatsuha away... she showed up in record time and dragged Tatsuha out of the house all before me and Yuki could say hello... Once she was gone I found myself pinned to the couch and Yuki's lips on mine... I melted and returned the kiss which to my liking ended to soon...  
  
The second of the two things I mentioned eariler happened... The phone rang... I hate the phone sometimes... Yuki answered it and growled slightly... It was Tohma... he wanted to make sure I had told Yuki who we ran into today... Oh Yuki was not happy that I hadn't told him... he hung up on Tohma... who had told him... Stupid Tohma... I have to remember to put hot sauce in his coffee... Anyways... Yuki sat up and pulled me to sit in his lap... I really don't have a problem with being dragged around by him... specially if it ends up with me in his lap or me under him... anyways... he looked... well... worried... he asked me if Tachi had hurt me or touched me anywheres... I told him just what happened... Hiro, Fuji, and I were eating and they gave in... I spit out my soda all over Hiro and Fuji and they returned with their soda that went all over Ken-Chan... and so on and so on... and how Tachi had said he was sorry and I even told him how we got Tohma to act like he was a 5 year old in public... he smiled and covered his mouth attempting not to laugh... then I told him about Tachi kissing Maa-Kun and his eyes widened... He said what? Like he was completely shocked... Yeah I was too... So I said that Tachi kissed Maa- Kun... I even showed him how... which let him kinda panting then I told him that Tachi and Maa-Kun were dateing. Yuki took a deep breath and glared at me slightly... He said he's disappointed that I didn't tell him all of this sooner... I told him that he was reading and I went to shower and I forgot... He nodded and told me not to let it happen again... I thought he always hated me telling him about my day... but I guess when it's something huge like running into the man who had me raped and beat up by 3 guys then he really wants to know... I agreeed and well...  
  
That's what brings us to where I am now... laying down on the couch in the love of my life's lap while he watches some horror movie I really don't want to see... I took out my lap top in hopes to write a song... no such luck... oh well there is always tomorrow... which reminds me... I am SO dead... Fujisaki and K are going to have my head on a silver plater cause I don't have a song for them... and Mr. Sakano is going to have a heart attack or something along those lines and Hiro will probably sit back and laugh... damn... I'm so screwed...

This is my favorite time of day  
Sitting here and watching you work  
I swear you would work your own life away  
I'm glad I can spend just a few moments with you  
This is my favorite time of day 

The morning time bring new light  
The afternoon brings us a new fight  
But the time I come back home  
Your just sitting here all alone  
The fight has been forgotten and the light is now gone

But this is my favorite time of day  
Sitting here and watching you work  
I swear you would work your own life away  
I'm glad I can spend just a few moments with you  
This is my favorite time of day

A soft kiss, a gentle touch  
Your eyes are now my only light  
I can't believe that I love you this much  
It seems to sureal that I think it just might  
Be some sort of dream but I know you have this hunch

That this is my favorite time of day  
Sitting here and watching you work  
I swear you would work your own life away  
I'm glad I can spend just a few moments with you  
This is my favorite time of day

Goodnight my love, a new day awaits  
The morning will come and with it a new fight  
But just remember I will always love you  
No matter what the case, no matter what time of night  
This is my favorite time of day

I'm not so screwed... okay okay so it blow much ass... it needs some work... But hell it's better then nothing right? Yuki just read the lyrics and says the same thing... they suck... but he says that about all my songs... I think I'm going to go and drag Yuki back to the bedroom and have him fuck my brains out before we both go to bed... his movies over and I'm horny... he's been running one of his hands threw my hair sense his movie started an hour ago and his other hand is rubbing my side... you're think I'd be tickleish but I'm really not... my sides are one of my sweet spots... kinda like Yuki's ears are... Yup... he's about as horny as I am... how we both get turned on just my being in the same room is beyond me... better hurry... it's getting late and...  
  
I WANT SEX DAMN IT ALL!!  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **Okay a bit of a lemon for all of you people... sorry again for the spelling or gramer errors... remember no Word so I don't have Spell Check... Also the song lyrics really do blow... I can't write songs to say my life... but I thought I'd give it a try... it sounds like a poem I wrote when I was in junoir high... Oh and I love Tatsuha to death I really do... he's just annoying though and have you ever just started to write and couldn't stop? Well that's what happened during this chapter and Tatsuha just showed up... so I had to get rid of him... enter Mika! Oh and I have a big problem with Tachi but I thought he deserved a second chance... he is a really good character... so we'll see what happens next... The next chapter will be Shuichi in the studio and will probably be one of the shortest chapters... Hope you all are liking this so far... remember to review... Reviews are wonderfull... _Goes back to his bean bag chair to start on the third chapter._


	3. Day Time: Metting Room

**Author's Opening Notes: **Well like I said last chapter this is going to be a short chapter... Also I should say that Shuichi is a big Out Of Character... I don't know it's his thoughts for gods sake... Anyways... I don't own... But you should all know that by now... if you've gotten this far anyways... Oh and there are a few spoilers for the Manga (1-5), the OVAs, and the Anime... Bare with me on any spelling and or gramer mistakes... I am not a good speller and I suck at good gramer... then again I don't think anyone would actually consintrate on good gramer in their journals... Which it seems that this has turned into Shuichi's Journal... again I don't own this... and please review... I wanna know what everyone thinks.  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy mathcing making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **During a short break from recording a new song, Shuichi decides to write more in his now dubbed: Journal... A nervous reck producer, a freakingly excited manager, and two band mate who wont stop flirting with each other isn't making this simple task easy. Will Shuichi snap?

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings_  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Time: **Day Time -- During a break in Bad Luck's recording  
  
**Setting: **NG Records building, a small room for meeting, Hiro is sitting across from Shuichi while Surugu sits next to Shuichi. Their manager K is leaning against the wall cleaning his gun, and their producer is in the chair next to Hiro with his head on the table, having fainted once again. Shuichi is once again typeing away at his lap top.

* * *

It's offical... this is now my journal... and if I get kicked one more time I'm going to throw my laptop at Hiro's head! He's sitting across from me in the meeting room we're useing for our break room... He's playing footies with Fujisaki... who's grinning like a freaking clown, and blushing as red as the apple he's slowly eating... If they aren't an item there sure is alot of sexual tension between the two of them... I say they go into one of the bathrooms and screw each other already... but I'll keep my mouth shut... I'm in enough trouble... Why you might be asking? Let me explain...  
  
It started this morning... You know how last night Tatsuha was dragged out by Mika? Well he showed back up this morning... and instead of knocking on the door to be let in he sat outside the door until Yuki went to get the paper... Then he fell inside and wacked his head on the hard wood floors... Yuki told him if he got blood on his floors that he's be cleaning them with his bear hands... Yuki's not a morning person... wait that's the biggest understandmeant I've ever heard... Anyways... So Tatsuha came in this morning and sat down across from me at the coffee table... I eat my bowl of cereal there and watch some cartoons... it is only like 8 am... that's pretty early... anyways... he blocked my view of the tv and then had the nerve to take my food away... one thing EVERYONE knows NEVER EVER get in my way when I am hungry... and in the morning I am starved... He smiled sweetly at me and told me that he'd only give my bowl back if I give him a kiss... I told him to kiss my bright white ass and I got up to get another bowl... I think he was struck dumb... I've never swore at him before... he just kinda stood up and sat on the couch and finished my cereal while I got another one and sat in the kitchen to eat it... I was pissed that I missed the end of my show... Yuki came in and told me that he was proud of me... I didn't get what he meant but I said thanks... We're a prefect couple cause we're both not morning people at all... and I had to get up this eariler for work... I normally wake him up but well the phone woke both of us up this morning...  
  
Mika called to tell me that she wouldn't be able to drive me to work and she was making sure I was awake... Oh yeha Yuki was pissed... Beyound pissed really... He threw the phone into the wall breaking the cordless and then ripped the base out of the wall... but in doing all that when he went back to go to sleep he couldn't sleep... so he decided to get up with me...  
  
After the whole Tatsuha thing the house was sort of quiet... a lot more then normal... Sense I'm normally buzzing around the house at top speed cause I'm going to be late for work... I don't have to be to work until 10 o'clock... And I was up at 8... so I had lots of time... to bad Tatsuha wouldn't leave... or me and Yuki would have had some fun... Sense we decided to entertain our selves with some cherrys I had bought the other day... Yuki doesn't have enough fruits in his diet... Tatsuha threw the remote at us and told us that we were gross and shouldn't do that in front of kids... I laughed cause he called himself a kid... but Yuki just glared at him and told him that he was free to leave... we weren't making him watch... Tatsuha rolled his eyes and then went back to watching TV... which was playing Nittle Grasper videos... I'm guessing at some point he put in one of my videos that I had by the TV... I really don't know... anyways...  
  
Yuki and me decided to go and take a shower but as luck would have it the phone rang again... this time it was my producer... he never calls the apartment... so it surprised me... Sakano was a wreck over the phone and he was begging me to tell him if I had a song... Remember that crap of song I wrote yesturday? Yeah I had a song... he seemed so releaved... but then just kept on talking... about how he couldn't get ahold of Hiro or Fuji all day yesturday and that he would probably be fired for something... I didn't really listen... By the time he had calmed down and I had hung up promiseing that I'll be on time today and with the song Yuki was already out of the shower... He went right to his study so I went to shower... alone... I hate showering alone... it's so boreing... well I used to like it cause I would sing in the shower and pretend I was Ryuichi... but then I had a shower with Yuki once and wow... I had so much fun... granted we did have sex but it was nice... and well I'm not getting into that here... someone could see... and I'm not one to really kiss and tell... Anyways I showere quick and dressed even quicker... I have this thing where I don't lock the door when I'm in the bathroom so I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible... Specially with the peeping tom known as Tatsuha right in the living room...  
  
It was about 9 o'clock when I had finished my shower and food... so I decided to get ready for work... that's when I noticed Tatsuha getting ready to leave... I rolled by eyes and told him flat out that he COULD NOT come to work with me... he pouted and said that I was with the rest of the world with not wanting him and Ryuichi together... okay so it's true but hell Ryuichi's my friend and Tatsuha's... well he's a perv... He's suppost to be a monk... ever seen Inuyasha? It's a cool anime with demons and stuff... well anyways it has this one character who's a monk and he's a tottal pig... he's always grabbing at the near femals ass and asking them to bare his child... Tatsuha reminds me of him... They could be twins I swear... And to top it off he's said that he's made a shrine to Ryuichi... now I'm a HUGE fan and everything but I would never make a shrine to Ryuichi... That's just a bit crazy... So yeah I think I'll keep Tatsuha away as long as I can...  
  
I went back to getting ready for work and Tatsuha continued to pout and try to talk me into bringing him along... I kinda tuned him out not bothering to answer any of his questions or anything... I made sure I grabbed the bears I had decorated and put my back pack on... I looked at Tatsuha and told him that if he follows me I'll have my manager use him for target practice... that shut him up... so I went and said goodbye to Yuki and told him I'd be home for dinner and to wait for me... he nodded and titled his head back slightly so I could kiss his forehead like I always do when I leave... It's our thing now...  
  
So I headed out... rollerbladeing... I wanted to get there quick so I could show everyone that I could be on time... yeah that was until I relised that Tatsuha had followed me... so I took a short cut to get rid of him... I ended up falling and ripping the skin almost completely off my knee and sort of limp/skated to the building... which lucky for me wasn't to far off... but the short cut and the trip made me late by 2 minutes... Sure I wasn't yelled at cause Sakano hadn't showed yet but I wasn't prased like I wanted to be... I was still pissed off when I shoved the lyrics I had writen into Hiro's hands when he asked for them...  
  
I took a seat in a small stood that was set up in front of Fujisaki's keyboards and set my head on the keys, I was gentle I know how to treat a keyboard so Fujisaki didn't yell... he was to busy being held at gun point by K anyways... I failed to notice until later that I had beat both Fuji and K to the studio... but when I had noticed and told them they both bought me a pack of pocky... I was happy then... Even happier when K gave me some sour candy things he had... they weren't so bad... Shock Tarts I think they are called... I'd never had them before... they were good... but nothing tops Pocky!  
  
Hiro, Fujisaki, K, and Sakano... who had snuck in somewhere between K threatening Fujisaki for being late and me eating the sweets... were all reading my lyrics... I could tell that they weren't happy... or at least they didn't seem happy... K was the one who spoke first... he said they were Good... Okay now I know my manager is on drugs... but what shocked me more was when Fuji and Hiro agreeed... Sakano was the only one who seemed to not like the lyrics... so he was held at gun point and forced to like them... until I told everyone that I didn't really like the lyrics either... They said to deal with it so we started to make an arangement for the song... I swear I was going to fall asleep... until I went to stand up from the Keyboard stool I was still seated in... I fell to the ground in tears... no one really paid any attention cause I cry alot... Like I said in one of the other enteries... I'm a cry baby... but damn did my knee hurt something horrid... It was bleeding badly too so when Fuji looked down to ask me a question he gasped and yelled for K to go find a first aid kit... Hiro was by my side in a second... good to know I still worry him... sense it seemed he could care less about me lately... he's to lovey dovey in love with Fuji... anyways... they fixed up my knee... and Sakano fainted... this time from the blood... he said when he came too that he doesn't deal well with blood... he doesn't deal well with much if you ask me... I was set back on the stool by K and told not to move... I wasn't really planning on it but yeah... At least I wouldn't move on my own free will... Being knocked over by someone is completely different...  
  
Ryuichi picks the funniest times and sometimes the worse times to tackle me to the ground... I remember once he came to Yuki's with Tohma and well Yuki and I had just finished having sex... I was wrapped up in a black sheet when Ryuichi came bounceing in followed by Tohma... who had made dinner... Ryuichi tackled me to the ground and didn't realize until he was thrown off my Yuki that I wasn't wearing anything under the sheet... he blushed BRIGHT red and burried his head into Tohma's neck... who seemed to blush at his action... Don't really know about those two... anyways... Ryuichi had just some in the recording booth and tackled me right off the stool and into one of the Keyboards... Fujisaki burst into a fit of curses and Ryuichi stuck his tounge out at him and nuzzled into me asking me a hundred questions at once... I could see Hiro and Sakano holding Fuji back... he looked ready to kill... so I quickly made it look like I was in pain and Ryuichi noticed and jumped to his feet tears in his eyes... He asked if he had hurt me... he called me Shu-Chan... I don't really like that... Mostly cause my father used to say that when he beat me... Yuki calls me his ShuShu... don't ask why cause I don't know... Anyways... I told Ryuichi that he didn't but I had hurt my knee badly before work and that moving it hurt... He nodded and jumped around me and asked if I wanted to come to dinner with him and Tohma... I asked if Yuki could come and he seemed to ask Kuma... his stuffed pink bunny... if that was okay... Tohma appeared in the door looking a little red in the face like he had just been running a mile... he grabbed Ryuichi's arm and pulled him out of the studio saying that Noriko was going to kill both of them and something along the lines of Crazy PMSing bitches and Why do I always get mixed up with these women... I think he was referring to Mika too...  
  
We all had to take a break after that too cool down... Hiro and Fuji took off to get drinks for everyone... Sakano had gone to fix the keyboard and make sure it wasn't broken and I was flung over K's shoulder and brought to the meeting room we are now sitting... Hiro and Fuji come in about 20 minutes after they had run off... Fuji's hair even more messy then normal and Hiro's shirt was un tucked... I think they were making out... or having sex... Fuji seemed to have forgotten all about the keyboard... Sakano came in shortly after and had laid his head down and passed out... why? I have no idea... K stood in the corner and had been there sense he set me down in the chair... Finally having a time to breath I remembered the bears and took out by bag and the three boxes... I gave one to each Hiro and Fuji smiling my brightest smile even though I was in so much pain I wanted to just curl up and die... They looked at the bears and said they were really cute and that I have to much time on my hands... I had to sweat drop at that... but I'm glad they liked them... They started flirting shortly after they got the bears and completely ignored me... so I started to type...  
  
I can't wait untill I can get home to Yuki... I want to be babied and told that everything will be okay... stupid knee... stupid Tatsuha... Stupid work... And stupid Ryuichi who just came in with a little note... This is what it says:  
  
Shuichi and Eiri  
Please join us tonight for a night dinner and night on the town.  
We promise it'll be worth your while.  
Tohma and Ryuichi and Kumagoro  
  
It was writen in pink and on a small white card... I wonder who's idea it was... probably Ryuichi's... he's always trying to get Tohma out of the office and his house... Oh well... I'll have to talk to Yuki... maybe I'll call him...................  
  
_(After the phone call)_  
  
Yuki said it was fine... but only for dinner... He has work to do... it took some begging from me... but I can get Yuki to do almost anything... well anything within reason... so I will have to tell Ryuichi... he'll be happy... I wonder if it'll turn out like the pizza place? I really hope not... Yuki would get SO mad... a mad Yuki is not a good Yuki... K's telling us all we have to get to work now... Good thing too cause I was about to freak out on Hiro... he had just kicked my knee pretty hard... He didn't even notice!! GRRR... Okay... counting to ten and getting back to work... the sooner this is done the sooner I can get home to Yuki!  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **Okay so it's a bit longer then I thought it would be... but still shorter then the last two chapters... anyways... I forgot to mention Tohma is also extremely out of character... I'm trying to make him be a little nicer and open with his feelings... This is I am guessing set completely after the Series... I hope I haven't comfused a whole lot of people... I have tried to re work these chapters but they all seem fine to me... remember they are journal enteries and Shuichi's just writing when ever comes to his mind... So if it's comfusing it's because Shuichi is a very confused person and I figure his mind jumps topics like he jumps emotions... Anyways... This is the third chapter... DUH!! And I have run into a problem... I don't know what is going to happen on the dinner double date... _Rubs the back of his head thinking. _If anyone has any ideas please leave them in the reviews... if I use your idea I'll thank you in BIG BOLD FONT! _Waves slightly before returning to his bean bag chair and tries to think of ideas for the next chapter. _


	4. Night Time: Patio

**Author's Opening Notes: **Whoa... now when I started this three days ago I didn't think I'd actually get to chapter four... but the few reviews that I've had have been good so I'm going to keep going... There are some major twists in this chapter I hope you all like them... They really weren't what I had expected... But I liked how they turned out!... I do not own Gravitation or any of it's characters... though I wish I owned Suguru... he's just the cutest thing... Anyways... This might be a short chapter... but then again I said that about Chapter three and it was pretty long... oh well... Enjoy!  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **After a very interesting night including a fight he thought he'd have to see , and what seems to be the end to Nittle Grasper, Shuichi's finally finds some time to relax... Except when the unexpected newly homeless Tatsuha shows up at the door the relaxing time seems to be just a dream... Will the shocking turn of events ever stop? Warnings: A VERY out of character Yuki , Tohma, and Ryuichi... and the death of a beloved character... Shuichi's getting even closer to losing his mind!

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings_  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Time: **Night time  
  
**Setting: **Patio of Yuki's apartment leaning up against the glass doors.

* * *

I swear I will never EVER EVER EVER Go to dinner with Ryuichi and Tohma ever again... I just never will... I had a bad feeling all afternoon about it... but I ignored it cause hell it's Ryuichi... Now he acts like a child all the time but what harm good he do in a restaurant right? Wrong! He can do a shit loud of damage... and he did... You see he picked out this bar/cafe type thing... Yuki seemed okay with the place... mostly because he could get drunk and maybe make the night more bearable... another thing I'm never being apart of again... All long as Yuki is out with me he'll NEVER drink again... and when he wakes up I'm telling him that... Him and Tohma both!  
  
Bet your all confused... why don't I start at the beginning of the night... I had come home from the studio and had taken a shower... With Yuki mind you... that was a good thing... except he hurt my knee holding me up... Oh yeah we had sex in the shower... It was Pity Sex... Cause I had hurt my knee... Anyways... After the shower Yuki helped to wrap my knee up then helped me get dressed... just a nice deep blue tight tank top and a white button up and some dark blue jean shorts... the hard part was getting the shorts on over my wrapped knee... We had just finished getting ready when the door bell rang... Yuki went and let who ever it was in... it turned out to be Ryuichi and Tohma... they didn't want to wait for us so they came to get us... Okay that was pretty normal...  
  
So we all piled into Yuki's car... it was bigger then Tohma's little sports car thing... I was kinda upset when Tohma took the front seat from me... I got even more mad when he started to flirt with Yuki... I had to do something so I reached up in between the two and turned the radio on... Ryuichi seemed pissed that Tohma was flirting too cause he started to growl and "accidentally" kick Tohma's seat whenever he started... The ride to the bar/cafe thing didn't take so long... Thank the stars... and Yuki even helped me out of the car... And helped me walk to the door... Tohma had called ahead and said we were coming so we were shown right to a table... I made sure I sat next to Yuki and Ryuichi made sure he sat across from Yuki so we could keep Tohma away from him... I really am starting to hate my boss... and I made sure when ever I had to address Tohma there was venom in my voice... He told me to stop calling him Mr. Seguchi but I shrugged and said okay... By this time our food had arrived... the place had some weird food and Yuki ordered for me... I had come B&Q ribs and a sprite... wasn't hungry much... which got Yuki worried... He kept asking if that was all I was going to have... I ended up snapping and saying yes really loud... That's when I noticed Tohma's smug look... He was enjoying me getting pissed off...  
  
We ate in silence... and with me and Ryuichi in the same place that is saying something... normally we are really loud apart... but together... we can cause people miles away to get headaches... we're that loud... anyways... after we finished we ordered some deserts... I got chocolate pudding, Yuki got some strawberry thing, Tohma didn't get anything, and Ryuichi ordered a slice of cake... That's when the trouble started... Tohma told us he was going to go to the bar and get some drinks... Yuki told him to get him something... I knew then that this was going to be a bad night... Little did I know how bad...  
  
Tohma didn't take to long to get back with the drinks which was semi good... I hadn't really touched my pudding and Yuki and Ryuichi were both looking at me with worry all over their faces... I wouldn't snap at them again... Ryuichi decided that it was time to have some fun so he jumped up and dropped Kuma into Tohma's lap whispering for the pink bunny to watch Tohma... Ryuichi grabbed my hand and said that he wanted to sing with me again... I was confused until Tohma said that there was a stage in the back a ways where they sometimes have talent shows... I smiled slightly and turned on my spirited nature... Running with Ryuichi to the stage... we ended up doing a couple of Nittle Grasper songs and a couple of Bad Luck songs... After we had finished we were heading back to the table when I noticed that the amount of glasses had tripled... Ryuichi seemed to have noticed too cause he instantly got serious... He practically ran back to the table and grabbed the drink from Tohma's hands... but that's not what set me off... Tohma had his arms around Yuki's waist and had his head buried in his neck... And Yuki didn't seem to be pushing him away...  
  
I saw red... NO ONE... and I don't care if they've known each other for a long time... or that Tohma's his brother in law... or that he's my boss... NO ONE TOUCHES MY YUKI!! NO ONE... So I took my pudding and dumped the whole thing onto Tohma's head... He jumped up as the pudding was cold I guess... or it could be the fact that I had just threw the rest of my soda in his face... I swear I couldn't think straight... Yuki was starring at me like I had grown an extra head... I didn't care... Tohma had that smirk on his face and leaned forward and glared at me the best he could... I could smell the alcohol he had drank... it was gross so I leaned back and covered my nose... he told me I was pushing getting my stupid ass fired... I spat at him and told him he wouldn't dare cause he'd lose to much money... he laughed and said he didn't care... Ryuichi stepped in then... red in the face and he PUNCHED Tohma! I nearly fainted from shock. Yuki burst out laughing and then passed out on the table... I was still in shock when Tohma grabbed Kuma from the table and tore it in half right in front of Ryuichi's face... the pink fur flying everywhere with the force that it had been ripped... some even ended up in Ryuichi's hair... Tohma was then yelling at Ryuichi that he needed to grow the fuck up and get rid of stupid toys... If possible Ryuichi's face grew even redder and before I could stop it Ryuichi had tackled Tohma to the floor and was beating the shit out of him...  
  
They had ended up breaking two tables and a number of glasses and plates... I had the sense to pull Yuki away from the table and he was set up against the wall as I tried to get Ryuichi off of Tohma... Yeah Tohma was to drunk to fight back after a while I think he passed out... but Ryuichi wouldn't give up... he was choking Tohma so hard Tohma's face was turning blue... I don't know who did it but someone had called K... I think I might have done it... Not sure but anyways... He happened to show up just as I got Ryuichi off of Tohma... Ryuichi was crying so hard he couldn't breathe and he passed out right when K reached us... he didn't bother with Tohma... and when some police men showed up I told them that Tohma had started it so they had him taken away to the hospital and then to jail... K asked what had happened... I couldn't really speak I was till in shock at what had happened so I just showed him Kuma... he nodded as he understood and said he's take Ryuichi home...  
  
I had no idea how I was going to get Yuki home so I pulled out my cell phone and called Hiro... I told him where I was and that I needed help... he hung up so quick I thought something was wrong... but like 5 minutes later he showed up... He seen the mess and I told him what happened... and he helped me get Yuki into the car... he then said he was going to call Suguru to see if they could get Tohma out of jail... I shrugged and told him I really didn't care if he rotted away in jail... for gods sake the man was hitting on my boyfriend and his wife's younger brother... He can stay where he was for all I cared... Hiro shook his head and told me to go home and cool off and told me that he'd ask K for a day off... that was fine with me... we said goodbye and I drove Yuki home... I had some one who lived down stairs from Yuki help me drag him to the elevator and then to his apartment... I dragged him to the couch and laid him down removing his now stained white shirt... I don't know what got on it but whatever it was he was going to be pissed when he wakes up...  
  
I had taken another shower and had just gotten out when I got a phone call... it was from Tatsuha asking if I had seen Tohma... I said no and that I needed to speak with Mika... he handed the phone to Mika where I had told her everything that had happened... by the time she and I hung up she was yelling and swearing that she was going to cut Tohma's balls off... I couldn't help but cringe at that thought... He was in BIG ass trouble when he got home...  
  
So after all that I finally got some time alone... A nice hot cup of tea to calm my shaking body... some vanilla pocky to snack on and my comfy pillow... I wanted some fresh air so I took everything out to our stone patio... I'm sitting with my back to the glass doors... I can hear moving behind me and I know Yuki's up and in the kitchen... I had put some aspirin and a cup of tea on the counter for him... I heard him curse a bit and well I know he's pissed... I should go and check on him...  
  
_(After going to see if Yuki was okay)_  
  
Saying Yuki was pissed was an understatement... he's fuming! I told him everything and he just turned red and started yelling... He wasn't mad at me though... he said he was proud at me for sticking up for myself especially from Tohma... He said he wouldn't kill Tohma he'd leave that for his sister... I'm glad he's not mad at me... Though he was wondering why Tohma and Ryuichi went at it... I told him I really didn't know... other then it seemed that Ryuichi was pissed that Tohma was flirting with Yuki instead of him... Yuki said that makes sense... he told me that Ryuichi has had a major crush on Tohma sense they were in high school and that when Tohma married Mika Ryuichi had refused to come to the wedding... That I couldn't believe... but then if you think about it... I wouldn't have gone to Yuki's wedding if he had married Ayaka... So I can understand that... Poor Ryuichi... I think I've just seen the true end of Nittle Grasper... Damn...  
  
I'm sitting out on the patio again... Yuki's with me though this time... He's pulled his office chair out here so he can sit and relax in comfort... I told me that we need some comfy chairs out here... maybe a small table so he can work out here... he said that it was a good idea and that we'd look tomorrow... That made my day... Yuki normally says my ideas are stupid then he calls me a Baka and tells me to shut up... I think it's the hang over...  
  
The door bell just rang and I can bet everything that I have that it's Tatusha... Yuki's cursing so he's making me go and get it while he rubbed his head... yup he's being nice... he's got a super hang over...  
  
_(After getting the door, more then a half an hour later)_  
  
HA! I so called it... Tatusha showed up with what seemed like everything he owned... He was crying too... That shocked me again... Today is the day to shock the life out of Shuichi it seems... Yuki had come in when he heard Tatsuha's voice... probably about to tell him to leave... but when he noticed his brother crying he... well he told him to calm down... he handed him his cup of tea and told him to explain what had happened... He told us that his father had kicked him out and told him never to return... something about bringing a guy home and finding them in bed together... Oh yeah I didn't pay much attention to any of it... until Yuki asked him where he was planning to stay... Tatsuha said that he was planning to stay with Mika and Tohma but when Tohma came home he told Mika and him to both get the hell out of his house and that and I quote "I never want to see any of your stuck up hard empty headed heartless family ever again!" That got my attention... Yuki just seemed to laugh and hugged his brother telling him that it was okay softly... I asked where Mika was and Tatsuha said she had slapped Tohma so hard that he was knocked unconscious and that she stayed their with him until he woke up... but she was heading to her apartment that was near her business... I guess Mika's a fashion designer or something... I've never asked... So anyways... Yuki had told his brother that we could turn the office into a bedroom and then he'd register Tatsuha at the local high school so that he can continue with school... I added that my sister would help out if needed be... They both asked how she could help and I said that she works at the school... she's a substitute teacher for Math... The big problem with all this is the two brothers don't have a clue about anything to deal with design... notice Yuki's all but bare apartment... So I got to shock them!  
  
I told them that before I was signed to NG I took some room design classes... I have never seen Yuki's eyes get so wide... it was funny... I told them that I was pretty good and I was the top of my design class... So I could come up with something for the room... After about 5 minutes of them just starring at me they both burst out laughing... Second time that night that Yuki had burst out laughing like that... I like the sound of his laugh... At the time though... I thought they were laughing at me... Everyone always laughs when I tell them I like to design rooms and stuff... But they weren't laughing at me... they were laughing cause they didn't know I was into that sort of thing... They were surprised... I was happy that I shocked them! So I quickly grabbed a notebook and made a quick design outline for Tatsuha's room... They both watched with wide eyes... And it took me maybe 10 minutes to do it... so it wasn't the best and it was just off the top of my head but hell I've done odder things... They both liked the ideas I had and said that we'd go shopping tomorrow... Hopefully tomorrow will be better then today was...  
  
So now I'm ending this entry... Today was definitely a day to forget... Though I don't see that happening... Hopefully I'll still have a job tomorrow... I doubt Tohma will fire Bad Luck though... and I highly doubt that Ryuichi will quit Nittle Grasper... I can hope... I've calmed down a bit... Tatsuha's sleeping on the couch so I get to sleep with Yuki tonight!! JOY!!  
  
Let us all remember the wonderful Kumagoro... he was a good friend to everyone and will be surely missed by all... Rest in Peace Kuma... you will forever be missed!  
  
I know I'm corny! But I've loved for it!  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **I don't really know if Yuki's apartment has a patio or not... I can just see it in my mind... Maybe it's my imagination... Oh well... Yuki's now got a great patio! He should be happy that I gave him one... I have to say that this might be my favorite chapter... mostly cause of the fight with Ryuichi and Tohma... I definitely didn't think that was going to end up happening... it surprised me... Sense I just start writing and don't really have a set plot... Tell me what you all thing of that twist... I am glad that I at least mentioned Suguru in this chapter though... There probably wont be any of him in the next chapter... Oh and no Shuichi is not a real designer... he's completely out of character... but it's a good surprise... Also I feel bad for having Tohma get his pretty ass beat... I originally intended to have a fight with Kuma and Shuichi... have a little humor but this just came out... I didn't intend to kill Kuma off either... I feel bad for that... should I bring him back? Maybe have Shuichi mend his battered body... Next chapter is going to be the fun's of shopping... and Shuichi's pushed to the breaking point even farther... Will he snap? Nah... that'll be saved for much later... I'm really liking this story and I hope you all are too... I've gotten nothing but good reviews which makes me VERY happy... And a happy writer means more chapters for all you readers! Okay now I want to take some time to thank some of my reviewers too:  
  
_**Adult Fanfiction .net**  
ArtemisLE: _I'm so glad you think that it sounds like Shuichi I think he's kinda out of character but yeah... _pats artimis's head and gives candy _Please keep reading!  
_**Fan Fiction .net**  
Faye's Love: _I'm so glad you like the fic so far... hope Shuichi's writing has gotten easier for you to understand... And I hope you enjoyed the dinner events   
_Jisae: _Thank you for you proposition but I've found a spell checker! Thanks anyways.  
_bisexual pygmy: _Well I'm glad that you liked it... why didn't you think you would? Cause of the summery? I know the summery sucks... oh well...!  
  
Well that's it for this chapter... Hope you all liked it! See ya next time! _Skips back over to his bean bag chair grabbing his cheese and crackers and starting on the fifth chapter. _


	5. Day Time: Yuki's Office

**Autor's Opening Notes: **This is the fifth chapter... I can't believe this has gone this far... This chapter... blows ass... It didn't turn out anything like I wanted it too... _sighs _But that's what I get for just gunning it... I promise the next chapter to be a bit more... well it'll be a lot better then this one was... I don't own Gravitation though I wish I did... Oh and there's a slightly lemon in this fic too... Just something to spice this chapter up a bit... _winks _Enjoy you smut lovers!  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Some hot shower sex and the starting of decorationg Tatsuha's new bedroom.

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings_  
  
Time: **Day Time  
  
**Setting: **Yuki's Office that is being turned into Tatsuha's new bedroom, Shuichi's grabbed his laptop while taking a much needed break... it's around noon the three men had been working sense 7am. Damn my good ideas right to hell... I hope I never have another one... EVER AGAIN... Now let me explain why I'm on the verge of completely losing my mind, or ready to break down crying...

* * *

This morning Tatsuha and Yuki both woke up around 6 to get ready to head out shopping... They said they wanted to get an earlier start... and seeing as Yuki isn't a morning person I really didn't expect it... but he had set his alarm clock for 6 and was up and not complaining... he I guess poked me for a good 20 minutes before I had gotten up... I don't even remember getting into the shower but I do remember being pressed up against the shower wall and having my breath taken away when Yuki pressed his lips to mine... He only parted when he needed air and he grabbed my shampoo... I have strawberry scented shampoo... he really loves it... He started to gently wash my hair and I could feel myself falling into into his chest... So I took the time to kiss the spots I could reach... He was moaning softly and Started to wash his own hair... he does it cause I can't reach... I'm like 5 foot 5 and he's like 6 feet tall... so yeah I couldn't reach to help him wash his hair... but I made it up to him...  
  
I knelt in front of him and gently started to kiss his stomach and lick circles around his navel... dipping my tongue into it once I had completed a circle... he leaned back against the shower wall and moved one of his hands to play with one of his nipples while the other twisted into my hair... he was gently pushing my head down to his waiting erection... I did as he wanted and slowly licked up his length... I pulled the head of it into my mouth and licked off the semi salty semi sweet pre-cum... Yuki trust into my mouth and pushed my head down at the same time making me deep throat him... I don't' have a gag reflex so it doesn't bother me... I deep throated him with a smile... I love Yuki's taste... it has almost a cinnamon taste too it... Though I don't know why... Yuki pulled me off of him as his orgasm came... he didn't want to cum in my mouth... he never does... I don't know why... I like his taste... I stand up and wince as I do... my knee is still slightly sore... but I get over it as Yuki pulls me into a heated kiss taking my breath away... he grabs the tube of lube that we have resting on the shower tray... We put it in here after the first time I snook into the shower with Yuki... using shampoo isn't a good thing...  
  
He makes short work of preparing me and I don't really mind... the waters getting cold and I don't want to stay in here much longer... So Yuki lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist... I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pushed us against the opposite wall and then thrust into me... I didn't feel the pain I expected too... Just pleasure... He seemed to have hit my prostate dead on... It really doesn't take that long to set a pace... I latched onto Yuki's neck making sure to leave a mark... So everyone knows he's mine... He does the same to me when I'm finished and I can feel him pulsing inside of me... He trust into me so hard I see white stars before my eyes and I'm cumin even with out him touching me... He cums shortly after me panting and moaning my name softly... I had screamed his name so loud that Tatsuha had throw his shoes at the door and told us to shut the hell up cause he couldn't hear Ryuichi sing with all the noise...  
  
The water had turned to ice as we came down from our highs and Yuki's hissed and cursed... I laughed softly and kinda fell out of the shower... He snorted and called me a Baka before helping me up and wrapping a REALLY big towel around me... it covered my whole body and was warm... don't know why though... He took another towel and dried himself off then threw my clothes at me and told me to get dressed... I did and quickly too... We hung up the towels and went out into the living room... we were met with an anger glare from Tatsuha who again yelled at us for being too loud... Yuki shrugged while I blushed... Then I told Tatsuha that Ryuichi moaned louder then me... I heard Yuki snicker slightly and I watched Tatsuha's eyes so wide and drool come from the corner of his mouth... I moved to the kitchen grabbed a donut and some coffee and returned to the living room where Tatsuha was still drooling and seemed to be staring into space... I ignored it and ate and drank my coffee as Yuki changed the channel on the TV...  
  
Tatsuha snapped out of it when Yuki threw his shoes at him... He put the shoes on and grabbed his coat forgetting completely what I had said... We headed to the car and then headed out to the stores... we stopped at a bed and bath first to pick out a new bed and a dresser for the new bedroom... then we went to the mall and went to some paint store... Tatsuha wanted his room like a golden color... but we settled on just while... Though it's just a stain... the office is all wooden walls... don't know why... Yuki ended up getting a golden comforter and some darker gold sheets and matching pillows... We had everything we needed and on the way out we stopped to get some patio furniture... I got two bean bag chairs that were held up in a metal frame and we got a small breakfast table with three chairs... they were all black... so it will fit perfectly with the rest of the house... minus the white bathroom and the golden room that Tatsuha will have... All this took us till 10 o'clock... 3 fucking hours in the mall with those two can give even me a headache... and they fought all the way back to the apartment... Yuki bitching cause he was losing his work space and Tatsuha because he couldn't get his golden room... I had to step in and tell Yuki that he could put the desk that was in the office in the living room in a corner and we could build a screen so he has some privacy... He agreed and we ended up at a crafts store so I could get something to make the screen... I had grabbed some gold paint too so we could paint the trim of Tatsuha's room... Yuki was pissed but I told him that it would shut Tatsuha up for a while... I also got enough paint to paint part of the corner of the living room so it could be more of Yuki's office...  
  
When we got home I set to work making the screen for Yuki while the brothers cleaned out the office... Yuki had to sort threw all his papers and books to throw some of the things out... We don't have anywhere to put the books sense the shelves are built into the wall in the office... We'll get a book shelve later... After they cleared everything out I had finished the screen and painted the two walls that make up the corner for Yuki's new office... Yuki gave me a breath taking kiss to say that I did a good job and got the tarp we got with the paint to lay on the floor of the office... we have to so we don't get paint on the floors...  
  
Staining the wood wasn't fun and it started the big fights... I had to to keep the two brothers apart cause they kept going after each other with the paint brushes... Not only that but they were about ready to go at each others throats... Both saying "Your doing it wrong" or "It's suppose to be done this way"... I swear it was at that point when I REALLY started to hate my big mouth... why I ever get into these situations is beyond me... Anyways while they were staining the walls I set about painting the trim of the door, windows, and shelves... It wasn't so bad and we were finished quickly... After all the fighting had stopped anyways... We just paused for lunch which is why I decided to write...  
  
Yuki and Tatsuha are fighting about how the rooms going to look and I'm attempting to tune them out completely by writing on my lap top and eating my sand which...  
  
A few minutes ago, right before I started this, Mika showed up... she said that Tohma doesn't remember a thing about last night other then him yelling at her and Tatsuha and saying he never wanted to see them or Eiri again... he sends his apologizes and from what I gathered is friends with Ryuichi again... Mika had brought the remains of Kuma over and had asked me to help fix it... Tohma and her can't sew that well... so I said that I'd do it and bring it into work the next day... Then she left saying she wanted to get home to make sure her stubborn husband had stayed in bed... she told us he had a set of broken ribs and a big black eye and an extreme hangover... Mika said that Tohma had a bit of a concussion... So she hurried home... she had just come by to see if Tatsuha was okay... she's a good sister... when she wants to be...  
  
Our lunch break is almost over... But the hard part is just starting... the bed should be here shortly and then we can get the bedroom set up and Tatsuha moved in... And I can work on Yuki's work area... maybe I will be able to talk Yuki into decorating his living room... It needs more color... maybe some blues and purples... I can see some greens too... oh and we have to put the new patio furniture out on the patio... It's going to be a long day!  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **You know saying this chapter sucks doesn't seem right... I am VERY VERY pissed off that this turned out so badly... I was hoping for something else... But for some reason NO ONE wanted to pop into the story... Don't you just hate that?? I do... anyways... thanks for reading the story to this far... I never thought I'd even get to chapter 5... Chapter Six will be lots better... I'll make sure of it... Plus Kuma goes into surgery... Tatsuha moves into his new room... Shuichi attempts to talk Yuki into letting him decorate... The new patio will be put together... oh and I'm thinking we're going to have some "I'm so proud of you" Sex! Goodies!!! _Smiles and kicks a ball across the room watching it bounce off the wall. He then moves to his bean bag chair and sits down with his lap top in his lap starting on Chapter Six. _


	6. Night Time: Yuki's Bedroom

**Autor's Opening Notes: **Chapter Six!! I've made it to chapter six!! Can anyone else believe it? This chapter is probably the longest... plus it's got smut all over the place... Also Suguru makes his return appearance in this fic... Note that Shuichi's reaction to the hospital is my reaction to the hospital... It's what happened when I had to go into get my knee fixed up... But I punched the first doctor and broke his nose... Also it seems that Mika just keeps showing up... I wanna do something great for her but I don't know what yet... I was thinking having her get pregnant but then I don't know about that... Yuki is also more out of character in this story... Also we should welcome back Kumagoro! I hope you all like this chapter... I worked hard on it... Oh yeah... I don't own Gravitation and I don't own the song that I use... Which just appeared in there too... Oh well! Enjoy!  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy mathcing making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Shuichi's night is one filled with sex and pain... The return of a loved character and a nice make out session with Hiro and Suguru!

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings_  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Time: **Night Time  
  
**Setting: **Yuki and Shuichi's bedroom

* * *

THANK THE STARS THAT THIS DAY IS ALMOST OVER!  
  
Nah I'm mainly over reaction... it wasn't that bad... I mean everything went real smooth considering the brothers wouldn't stop fighting for two seconds... Lets see where do I begin... After lunch the bed arrive... it was around 1 o'clock I'm guessing... Anyways... The walls were semi dry so Yuki and Tatsuha decided to set the bed up... It's a good thing the paint wasn't completely wet or else they'd have gotten it all over themselves... the morons couldn't decided on a place for the bed... so I had to step in and tell them to put it in the middle of the far wall... between the two windows... The did as I said and then I left them... I thought they could make the bed on their own...  
  
So I set about making up Yuki's work area... We found a book case in one of the closets that I painted with some left over paint and set up next to the deck... I put some of Yuki's books onto it and some of his files and other things... I then set up his laptop and the desk lamp that he had in there... I say that the new office looks a lot better... I hope he likes it... I've kinda kept the screen up so he couldn't see what I was doing... I think the sky blue goes well with the dark stain on the desk... It also makes the space more I don't know... lively... He always works in the dark... so more light is good... When I had everything set up and the screen in the right spot I went to check on the guys... Tatsuha was tied up in the corner in his bed sheet and Yuki was sitting on the mattress of the bed smoking... I can't leave those two alone for a minute...  
  
It took some time to get Tatsuha untied but I did it and I told him to go and get the pillows that were in the living room and I told Yuki that he was acting like a child... he just kinda raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged saying "he started it"... I swear I started to twitch... But I kept my cool and finished making the bed... Me and Yuki then left Tatsuha to move the rest of his stuff into the room... and I told him he couldn't put any posters up on the walls until they were completely dry... he whined and agreed... saying he didn't want them to be ruined anyways...  
  
I brought Yuki out into the living room and showed him his new office and I think he smiled... he walked up behind me and whispered into my ear saying that it looks great and that he's so proud of me... I knew I was blushing... we heard Tatsuha's bedroom door slam and his complaining about having to listen to the loud noise again but we didn't care... Yuki picked me up then and carried me like you would a bride, into our bedroom and laid me gently onto the bed...  
  
He slowly removed his own shirt and pants and kicked them off into the corner that served as his laundry basket... he then crawled his way up the bed to me and kissed me gently... I was stunned that he was being so gentle but I wasn't complaining... why would I? Anyways... he slowly removed my shirts and my shorts making sure that he didn't hurt my knee... he can be really caring when he wants to be...  
  
When Yuki had gotten rid of all of our clothing he spread my legs with feather like touches and laid between them... making sure he didn't put any of his weight onto me... I wrapped my arms around his neck while he held himself up with his hands on either side of my hips... I gently pulled him down into a nice heated kiss... and you know what stunned me even more? He let me dominate the kiss... He's never let me be semi in anything... so I was living it up... using my tongue to explore every inch of his mouth I could... When we pulled away for air both of us were red in the face and panting... He reached over to the side table and pulled out a tube of lube that was kept there... I could smell the slightly apple scent... why we have scented lube is beyond me... anyways... I spread my legs a bit more and he shook his head... He sat back on his hunches and ran a hand down my chest, his touch was setting my skin on fire and I loved it... but he pulled away and laid down beside me... I was confused until he pulled me between his legs and handed me the lube... he told me that he wanted me to take him... I stared at him for a few moments with wide eyes and he laughed softly... he reached up and cupped my cheeks with his hands and told me that I was being really cute right now... he says that every time we have sex... or at least most of the time... he kissed me softly again and grabbed the lube from my hand... he pushed me so I was sitting back on my hunches and he opened the tube... He gently took my hand and put some of the clear gel onto three of my fingers then he set the tube to the side... he then gently guided my hand to his entrance... I finally snapped out of whatever dream world I had been in and leaned forward to kiss Yuki while I probed his entrance with my middle finger... he winced and hissed in pain and I went to pull back but couldn't... he had his hands on my hips and was keeping me from moving at all... I frowned and kissed him and told him that I'd stop if he wanted... he shook his head and told me to keep going to I did... I worked my finger slowly in and out of him until he moaned... I wanted to go really slow with him... To show him how much I really did love him... So I made sure he was ready before I pushed my index finger in... he winced again in pain and I leaned down to kiss his neck and whisper that it was okay... he asked me how I dealt with this and I smiled and told him to take deep breathes and to relax... It works for me...  
  
When he started to get used to my second finger I added the third, my ring finger... he winced in pain but it soon dissolved into a moan when I had brushed against his sweet spot with my fingers... he opened his eyes wide and asked me what that was... I told him that it was his prostate and that I could hit it again if he wanted... he nodded and I angled my fingers to brush up against that soft spot once more... he arched his back and moaned deeply... I smiled and kissed him with all the passion and love I have in my being... he moaned into the kiss and pulled my hand from his body... I pulled back from the kiss and asked if he was okay... he nodded and I could see the slightly blush that was on his face... it was so cute... he pushed my hips forward and told me that he was ready and wanted me to make love to him... I nodded and reached for the tube of lube he had set aside but he grabbed it first... he poured some onto his hand and grabbed my throbbing erection... he pumped it slowly and I couldn't help but moan softly... my head falling to lay on his shoulder... I turned my head when he let go and replaced his hand on my hip... I gently nipped his neck and told him that I love him... he said he loved me too but was going to finish himself off if I didn't move my cute little ass... I smiled and positioned myself at his opening... I knew it was going to hurt him and I didn't want to so I grabbed his erection and leaned forward and kissed him at the same time... I pushed into him all at once and just stayed there... I guess I had angled it just right cause he arched his back and moaned loudly... I never thought I would ever hear Yuki moan my name like that... he normally just grunts it when he cums... but I love his moans...  
  
I wait until he pushes back against me until I move making sure my thrusts are deep enough to brush his sweet spot but not to rough... I don't want to hurt him I want to show him how this is suppose to be... I can see tears forming in his eyes and I lean forward to kiss his lips softly and tell him to open his eyes... he does and be leans up to kiss me softly saying he loves me and that I can't stop... Sorry to tell him but I wasn't planning on stopping... After a few more gently deep thrusts he's panting and begging me to go faster and harder... I do as he says making sure that I'm not going to hard or to fast to hurt him... he doesn't seem to feel any pain which is a good thing... I do feel my climax coming on way to fast and I want to slow down to make this last longer but I brush against his spot once more and he practically screams out my name... He can't hold on much longer either... so I reach between our bodies and grab his erection that is leaking with his pre- cum... I have to resist the urge to pull out of him so I can lick it off... but I continue to thrust into him and pump his erection in time... He's moaning and thrusting into me hand and then back onto me... His inside tighten and I can't help but moan out loud at the tightness... He cums after only a few more thrust moaning my name to the ceiling... I've never heard him moan so loudly before... And I can feel myself cum right after him... I moan his name not as loud as he moaned mine but loud enough so the neighbors heard... I end up falling onto him and he wraps his arms around my waist to pull me from his body and lay me beside him... He pulls me to his chest and sighs into my hair... I tell him that I love him and he says it right back... I can feel tears in my eyes and he pulls back slightly to kiss me softly...  
  
I asked him if he's hurt and he says no... that he has needed that for so long... I know what he's talking about... no ones taken him sense... well sense he was raped when he was younger... I smile softly at him and tell him that I love him again... he smiles and reaches behind me for his cigarettes... that's my cue to turn over... I hate when he smokes... but he says he only smokes after really good sex... so I guess that's a good thing... I reach for a towel that is on the side table and reach to wash off Yuki's release from his stomach and mine... But I got a better idea... I sinked down on the bed so I could reach his stomach better and started to lick off the cum... it tasted salty but still sweet... I love it... and Yuki's moaning softly and running his hand threw my hair... I think I purred too... when I had finished cleaning him up I whipped any I had on me off and snuggled into Yuki... We laid there for a bit before Tatsuha knocked on the door...  
  
He said that Hiro had just called and was wondering if I wanted to go out for a while with him and Suguru... I looked up at Yuki and decided that I would call Hiro later... Yuki and I had gotten up when Tatsuha left and we got dressed... it took longer then normal cause I kept pulling Yuki's shirt off of him... he growled at him and pinned me to the wall and said I was being a pest... I licked his nose and that caused him to smile and kiss me softly... we parted and finished getting dressed then headed into the living room... we still had to put the new patio furniture out onto the patio... so we started to move the table and the chairs first... I rearranged them as Yuki went to get the bean bag chairs... once they were all set up I plopped down into one of the bean bag chair and sighed... My stomach growled really loudly and I blushed when Yuki started to snicker... I told him I couldn't help it and that I hadn't eaten a whole lot that day... he nodded and went inside to order some pizza and some chicken wings... I ended up going inside and digging threw my bag till I found my sewing kit... Luckily I had some pink thread... I have a foe Kuma that is packed away in my Nittle Grasper box and when it ripped one day I had to sew it together myself... so it as luck I kept the thread... I had some stuffing saved away too... I didn't think I did... it was just enough to finish Kuma so I started to sew together the two pieces of Kuma... It didn't take much time and it kept me busy while I waited for the pizza... Tatsuha had come out of his room and was watching my finish Kuma... he was staring wide eyed at it and I couldn't help but laugh at him... he asked what had happened and I told him that Tohma got a into a fight with Kuma and Kuma lost... Tatsuha seemed to sprout horns and fire came from no where... he was swearing up and down that he would kill Tohma for ever hurting his precious Ryuichi's Kumagoro... I rolled my eyes and told him that Ryuichi wasn't his... he burst into some pretty fake tears and telling me that I was so mean... Wait a second... that's what I do to Yuki... that little bastard copied me!  
  
I had finished Kuma just as Yuki came back into the living room with Pizza and chicken wings... Yummy! He said I did a good job... I smiled and shoved a piece of pizza in my mouth... both brothers laughed and I shrugged continuing to eat... When we had finished off the pizza and most of the wings I had curled up next to Yuki with my head in his lap... I looked around the room and sided... The screen was in the far corner and it was black and was tall so it didn't show the blue wall... No color in the living room... none... how boring... how dark... how depressing... Yuki noticed that I had sighed really loudly and asked me what was wrong... I told him that there isn't any light in the room... he got confused and told me that we had every light that he owned on... I laughed and told me that wasn't what I meant... I told him to look around and asked what he seen... Tatsuha was the one who spoke up... he just simply said "Dark"... Yuki seemed to catch on and nodded... He said that it was a little depressing in the room but there wasn't much he could do cause he didn't want to paint the whole room... I told him that we didn't need too and that adding a few colorful pillows and a colorful rug could really change the whole room... He seemed to think about it and finally said yes... but he didn't want pinks or yellows in the room... I told him not to worry that I wouldn't' use pink in his house as decoration anyways... I told him I had a rug in my parents house that was a tie dyed blue, purple, and green and that it would work great with the black couch... he said that he needed to see it and that he'd think about it...  
  
I know he'll say yes... He can't say no to me... well sometimes he can... but most of the times he can't...  
  
We ended up watching some horror flick called "Feardotcom"... it's not so bad... I used it as an excuse to cuddle into Yuki and sit in his lap... Tatsuha used it as an excuse to cuddle Kuma to death... During one of the part... I don't remember which one cause I was making out with Yuki... But the phone rang... it scared Tatsuha so bad he screamed like a little girl making both Yuki and me burst out laughing... we laughed so hard we had tears coming out of our eyes... Tatsuha on the other hand had buried his head into the couch and had Kuma resting on top of his head... Yuki answered the phone with a snickered "what" and then handed it to me...  
  
It was Hiro... he was pissed I didn't call him back and when I told him what I was doing at the time he forgave me... He said that it didn't matter anyways cause Suguru had found his play station and wouldn't put down the controller... I laughed at that I couldn't really picture Suguru playing play station but okay... I told Hiro that Yuki let me decorate the office and make it into a bedroom for Tatsuha and I made a new office for him in the living room... Hiro seemed happy but he was also laughing at something Suguru did... I don't know what he did though... I'll have to ask Hiro that later... anyways... Hiro told me that we're meeting in the second floor meeting room tomorrow at 10 and that I NEEDED to be on time... I told him that I would only is I am not followed to work... Yuki cut in and said Tatsuha had to go with him tomorrow morning to register for classes... Tatsuha's face fell and the two started to argue... Hiro laughed and I groaned... I got up and walked into the kitchen to sit at the table... I could still hear the brothers fighting but at least it wasn't right in my ears...  
  
I asked Hiro the one question that I'd been dieing to ask... "What is going on with you and Suguru?" He seemed to have gone completely quiet... cause I could hear Suguru asking if he was alright... I think he moved to a new room to talk... not a good sign I guess... but maybe it is... He told me that he thinks he's in love with him... I didn't know it went that deep... He said that he didn't know what to do... Suguru is only 16... I told him that age shouldn't matter if he loves him he loves him... he laughed at me and told me that he had said that to me when I was scared about being in love with Yuki... except he said that it didn't matter if they were male or female as long as you loved them... that songs like a really bad long song...  
  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you long me...  
  
Whoa... Anyways... I told Hiro to just talk to Suguru and see what happens... he agreed and that he'd tell me what happens that work tomorrow... I told him okay and that I'd see him then... we hung up with him calling to ask Suguru if he was hungry and me hearing something fall to the hard wood floor in the living room... I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room to see Tatsuha fall down on the floor being held down by Yuki's foot... I shook my head and asked what had happened... then I heard laughing and looked up and standing by the door was Mika... she had tears in her eyes and was holding her sides as if in pain... Yuki said that Tatsuha was annoying him and had to be taught a lesson... Mika jumped in and said that Tatsuha was drooling over me when I walked away... I didn't understand until Mika said that the shorts look really tight... they are a like a jean spandex... I blushed and Tatsuha mumbled something along the lines off "nice ass" or something like that and Yuki pushed his foot down harder onto his head which made Tatsuha's nose break on the hardwood floors... hearing the snap of bone I ran to Yuki to push him off of Tatsuha... Mika ran over to her baby brother and helped him into a sitting position... his nose of gushing blood and he had tears in his eyes... He stood up and tackled Yuki to the floor knocking me over too... I landed on my knee and scarped the bandage off and ripped the skin off of my whole knee cap... yup I screamed... LOUDLY... This stopped all three siblings and they all look over to me... I was hunched over my knees hugging them to my chest and crying whimpering pretty loudly... Yuki was the first to me and he picked me up like I was a doll and set me on the couch... he looked at my knee and then backed up... yeah it was that bad...  
  
We had to go to the hospital... I needed at least 5 stitches and Tatsuha needed his nose realigned... Mika drove Tatsuha and Yuki drove me... We had to keep the brothers apart... When we reached the hospital the took me first... mostly cause Tatsuha's nose had stopped bleeding and my knee wouldn't stop... I hadn't been able to stop crying either...  
  
The doctor told Yuki that he could come in with me as the cleaned my cut... he had to hold me down... I hate hospitals! And I'm scared to death of needles and doctors... not a great thing for me... so they had to have me held down... Yuki did a good job for when they were cleaning my wound... but when I seen the needle they wanted to use for the stitches... I freaked out... I kicked the doctor in the face and told them that if they come anywhere near me with that thing that I would make sure he never walks again... Yuki laughed at that but the doctor thought I was really serious and said that he was going to leave for a bit... and to call him when I had calmed down... Prick! Yuki had ended up calling Hiro who showed up in recorded time and asked what had happened.. Suguru was with him and was pouting... I think because he was pulled away from his video game... Yuki went to locate Tatsuha and Mika for extra help holding me down and Suguru suddenly found all this very funny... I yelled at him that I could break something of his if he wanted... I even reached for his arm... but Hiro who was smiling and laughing slightly held me back... Suguru seemed to have lost his smile and was standing back a bit... Hiro had to tell him over and over again that I didn't mean it and that I was just scared...  
  
Yuki came back with his brother who had nice black and blue marks around his nose that was done up in some white bandages... Mika was smiling and she walked right over to me and became a mother in an instant... She had climbed up onto the bed and put my head in her lap and was running her fingers threw my hair telling me that everything would be okay... Yuki had also brought the doctor with him... a new one this time... the other seemed to have not wanted to come back... his doctor though I knew... Her name was Kira... I forgot her last name... She's my family doctor and was the one my sister and I always came to when we weren't feeling well... so I calmed down a little... but Yuki then went to leave the room... Oh no that I couldn't have... I freaked out and went to go after him crying even more... I knew he was going to have a cigarette... but I wouldn't let him leave... hearing me start crying he turned and came right back to my side... Tatsuha went to my left side with Hiro and Suguru went on my right side with Yuki... Hiro and Suguru were holding my legs down and Tatsuha and Yuki were holding my arms to the table/bed... what ever the hell that thing is... I swear I have never hated them so much in my life... I also couldn't believe how much pain I was in...  
  
It took like 15 minutes once Dr. Kira started... I cried and screamed the whole time... Mika was trying to keep me calm but it wasn't working... even her soft humming which was really putting me to sleep wasn't working... Yuki had even leaned forward and tried to kiss me and tell me he loved me... I growled and said to let me go if he really loved me... I didn't know that the doctor had finished and when I said that and Yuki let go I launched into his arms... Mika laughed softly and Tatsuha just shook his head... as soon as I was in Yuki's arms he lifted me up and set me back on the table so the doctor could put a bandage on my knee... Hiro and Suguru had disappeared... I don't know where to though...  
  
After my knee was all done Dr. Kira told me to be careful and that she'd see me in a few weeks to remove the stitches... I told her that they'd have to drag me back and she just laughed bidding me and everyone else in the room goodbye... When we were walking out to the cars I hear Yuki ask Tatsuha if he was okay... Tatsuha said he was and that he's had worse done to him... I'm glad they weren't mad at each other anymore... Mika said she was going to head home to Tohma and she kissed my forehead and told me to be careful... She's starting to be more of a big sister to me... I kinda like it...  
  
We reached Yuki's car and I noticed someone over on Hiro's motorcycle... actually it was two someones... Suguru was seated on the seat and Hiro was between his legs... they were in a VERY heated lip lock... Hiro's hand was up Suguru's shirt and I could hear soft moaning coming from the boy... I shook my head and told Yuki that we should turn the head lights on them... Yuki did and I laughed as Hiro jumped back his face almost perfectly matching a bright red apple... Suguru's face matched it... I laughed and yelled at them to hurry and get home before they try anything like that again... I didn't want to hear on the news later that they were arrested for having sex in a public place...  
  
They both blushed more and threw something at me... I think it was a rock... but I had ducked into the car... the brothers and me headed home then me yelling out that I'd see my band mates tomorrow...  
  
We made it home quickly and I had both brothers help me up the stairs... When we got inside Tatsuha went straight to bed... it was close to 11 o'clock by that time... he had to get up early with Yuki to go and get registered for classes... Yuki decided to have a beer and a cigarette before he headed to bed himself... I told him that I'd join him shortly that I wanted to watch some more TV and then I'd head to bed... Actually I wanted to search on-line for some easy decorating ideas for the living room...  
  
After he finished his cigarette and headed to go to bed he stopped and walked back to me... I was on my laptop then and he just picked me up... me dragging my lap top with me... for gods sake I was draped over his shoulder... the brute...  
  
He had set me down on the bed and told me to take my shirt off... I blinked confused at first before I removed my shirt... he told me to take my shorts off too... I blushed at that and decided to play a game with Yuki... I told him that I wasn't going to do that... and I blushed even deeper and crossed my arms over my chest... Yuki seemed to have got the picture and placed his hands on either side of me and leaned forward so our foreheads touched... He whispered to me that I really remove them myself or they were going to be ripped off... I gulped and slowly started to remove my shorts and boxers... Yuki had stripped sometime and moved to lay behind me... this was new... he'd never did that before...  
  
He grabbed my hips and lifted me up so I was sitting in his lap... I could feel his hard length press into my lower back and I blushed again... He told me that I was blushing like a virgin and I hit him playfully on the shoulder... He kissed my shoulder and ran his hands up and down my chest and sides... His hands were warm and I knew I'd fall asleep if he continued... I wasn't really in the mood for sex... though I could feel myself get harder and harder as he moved his hands over my chest... he takes some time to gently tweak my nipples... I moaned softly and pushed back against him... He laughed softly and reached around me to grab the lube of lube... He poured a bit onto his fingers and slowly titled me forward wrapping his non-lubed hand and arm around my waist and held me as he gently prepared me... I couldn't believe how gentle he was being... it didn't take long for me to push back against his fingers... hell I've been taken enough to not feel much pain so it doesn't take much... he uses a bit of the lube that was till on his fingers to coat himself and then lifted my hips up to gently push into me...  
  
I moan as he gently lowered me onto his hard length and I move back to lay against his chest... he wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up and down on him gently... I moaned and titled my head slightly so I could kiss his neck... he smiled and lifted me completely off of him... He then turned me around and I pushed myself down onto him impaling myself... I moaned out loud and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him forward for a kiss... He lifted me up and started a steady pace as we kissed... it definitely wouldn't take long for us to both cum... He was hitting my sweet spot over and over again and the friction between our bodies on my erection was just fueling my orgasm...  
  
It was I have to say the quickest I've ever cum... Yuki didn't last much longer after I came... He stayed inside of me when normally he pulls right out... we shared a few kisses before he let out a long yawn... I giggled slightly and moved off of him and his lap... I grabbed the towel and dried him off... He smiled and pulled the covers up over himself and turned onto his stomach... He buried his head in his pillow and mumbled for me to set the alarm for 8... I told him it already is... which it was... and I grabbed my lap top...  
  
That's where I am now... I'm laying next to my love completely naked... the after glow of sex still in the air... I'm actually happy that today wasn't a bad day... It could have gone a whole lot worse... and to end the day some great sex... I'm going to go now so I can cuddle with my love for a few hours... it's already like 2 o'clock... yikes... I hope tomorrow goes well... It should... I have to remember to call Mika for a ride to work... sense I'm sure Yuki and Tatsuha wont be home... I can't be late... I also have to remember to bring Kuma... who I bet is sleeping with Tatsuha right now... Oh well... Night everyone...  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Autor's Ending Notes: **Chapter six is complete!! I am SO happy with this chapter... Oh and the Backstreet Boys song kinda fits with Yuki and Shuichi's relationship don't you think? Well I do anyways... I had help with those lyrics cause I don't know anything beside the one line "As Long As You Love Me"... Oh and I wanted to thank my ever faithful reviewer from fan fiction .net Faye's Love... I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as the others... The next chapter is going to be once again in the meeting room... and I'll tell you all what I'm going to do with Mika... And I'm thinking of having a lovely lemon with Hiro and Suguru... and we'll find out what Tohma's going to say to Shuichi about the fight at the dinner from chapter 4... Smell y'all later! _Skips off to writer chapter seven _


	7. Day Time: Meeting Room

**Author's Opening Notes: **I can't believe this... I waited all day for some ideas to come to me for this chapter and they didn't come in till like 11pm... Stupid mind... I had started another story after the six chapter when I should have been worrying about finishing this... I don't know who I'm going to end it though... or when... Maybe I'll stop it at 10 chapters... who wants to read more then that? Oh I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters... I don't even own a picture of any of the characters... I do own the first 5 manga's and the first subbed DVD... but that's it... I also own this neat little blue bean bag chair that I use to sit in for when I write... I know I have no life... but if I did... you all wouldn't be getting these chapters so fast! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Some semi-hot sex with Hiro and Suguru, a peeping tom Shuichi... some shocking surprises for Shuichi... a fight with Hiro... Shuichi's impression of Tohma... and much much more!

* * *

**_Shuichi' s Bored Writings_  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Time: **Day Time  
  
**Setting: **Meeting Room on the second floor of NG.

* * *

What a fucking morning...  
  
I didn't get allot of sleep last night so I've been yawning all day... to top all that off... well let me start at the beginning...  
  
The alarm went off at 8 o'clock and I groaned and turned over falling right out of the bed... I heard Yuki laughing at me and I couldn't help but snap at him. How dare he laugh at me like that... He didn't even bother to try to help me... he just got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower... I ended up crawling back onto the bed and falling asleep again... only be be awoken by Tatsuha jumping onto the bed and telling me that Hiro was on the phone...  
  
I rolled out of bed and limped out of the bedroom to the phone that was sitting on the arm of the sofa... I grabbed it and gave off my best happy voice... Hiro told me he was going to go out for some breakfast and wondered if I wanted to come... I told him I would only if he'd come and get me... he promised he'd be there in a half an hour... So I went back and grabbed some clothes heading into the bathroom... Yuki was getting out of the shower and he was nice enough to start the bath so I can at least get into a bath and attempt to clean myself with my stitches not getting wet...  
  
It took a little longer then a half an hour for me to get all cleaned and when I stumbled out of the bathroom, dressed and clean Hiro was sitting on the couch... He told me that Yuki let him in... Something wasn't right with Yuki this morning at all... He was being so cold to me and after him being nice to me the last few days... I don't know what happened...  
  
I grabbed my back pack and made sure I shoved Kumagoro into it. Hiro looked at me weird and I told him that I fixed Kuma for Ryuichi... he nodded and helped me out of the apartment. I even remembered to lock the door when we left... hopefully Yuki will be happy with that...  
  
We ended up going to a coffee shop and getting some donuts and coffee... We talked about little things before I started to glare at Hiro... I had set my cup down and then turned to face Hiro... I asked him what was truly going on with Suguru... he spat his coffee out of his mouth and stared at me wide eyed... I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
He told me a flat out lie! I have never been so pissed at him before... He looked right in my eye and said that it was nothing that they were just friends... I don't know about anyone else but I don't make out with my friends in public places... Nor do I flirt with them any time I'm in the same room with them... I let it slide at the time but I knew he was lying... I don't know how I knew but I did...  
  
We ended up just walking to work after that... Hiro let his motorcycle in a parking lot near the building and the coffee shop so he can get it during lunch... When we showed up I wasn't really surprised to see Ryuichi sitting in the lobby on one of the big over stuffed couches... I limped over to him and smiled sitting next to him... Hiro had disappeared as soon as we entered the building...  
  
I removed my back pack and had removed Kuma without Ryuichi noticing... I set it on his head and started to hum one of his songs as I stood up and headed to the elevator... I noticed his reach up and take Kuma off his head and his eyes go wide... He stood up and reached for my arm stopping me in my tracks... He asked how and I just smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. I told him that he shouldn't just let Kuma run off by himself, he gets into so much trouble... I told him that he appeared on my door step like he was in some kinda fight so I had to take him to the emergency room... His face lit up like a freaking Christmas tree then he hugged me tightly, Kuma trapped in our chests. He told me I was the greatest and he owed me so much for saving Kuma's life... I told him it was no big deal and that I was sure he'd do it for me too... Ryuichi had Kuma nod his head and I smiled... I waved to Ryuichi and Kuma and told them that I had to hurry up or K would have my head...  
  
I made it to the meeting room with a good half and hour until K and Sakano showed up... So I decided to just go in and maybe take a nap... I heard noises coming from inside the room and decided to peak in... I definitely didn't expect to see Suguru up on the table with NO clothes on, his legs were apart and his arms were around a red head's neck... the red head being my friend Hiro... or I thought he was my friend... I didn't know friends lied to each other... I was so busy thinking about what I could say to Hiro I didn't notice that... the two boys on the table were now in a heated lip lock and soft moans were coming from Suguru. They were fucking on the meeting room table.... GROSS!! I mean come on... Me and Yuki have done it in some odd places but... we have to sit near that fucking table... I growled to myself but some how I couldn't pull myself from the door... Hiro was holding onto Suguru's hips and moving him up and down on his length... I wanted to pull away from that door so badly... Why couldn't I just move backwards and slam the door... ruin their mood... or something... but no...  
  
I even watched as Hiro wrapped a hand around what I figured to be Suguru's member and started to move with his thrusts... The moans were getting slightly louder... I hoped they were planning to clean the table...  
  
Hiro had Suguru calling his name within seconds and Hiro followed soon after... Both of them falling backwards on the table with huge smiles on their faces... I moved then... I slammed the door shut and turned to walk down the hallway... I was fuming!  
  
I ran into K's chest who tried to run me around back to the room but I ducked under him and hissed at him that I was going to the break room to get a drink... he seemed taken aback by that but I didn't care...  
  
I headed to the break room and walked right over to the vending machine to get a grape soda... I didn't notice at first the two people who were making out on the couch until I turned around with my soda in my hand sipping it... I sip my soda right out as the two people stood up... The people I least expected to see making out in the break room of NG were the two who were now fixing their clothing...  
  
Mika and Tohma... I had to rub my eyes a few time to see if I was seeing things right... but I was... she was running her hands threw her hair trying to fix it and get all the knots out while Tohma fixed his shirt and reached for his jacket that was laying on the floor... They both cleared their throats and Tohma bowed to me slightly excusing himself... I just kinda smiled slightly at Mika nervous about what she'd say to me... She blushed!... MIKA BLUSHED!!! I never thought I'd see that... then again I never thought I'd see my boss in the middle of a heated make out session with his wife either...  
  
Mika called me over to her and I limped over like the good little puppy I am... She lead me to a smaller sofa and sat me down and sat down next to me... she smiled shyly... I was starting to wonder about her health at this point... that was until her shy smile turned into small giggles... I jumped back slightly at the noise and looked around making sure the world wasn't ending... Mika giggling like a little school girl... I was expecting the ground to break open and swallow me whole...  
  
Mika wrapped her arms around me and brought me into a hug... she ran her hands threw my hair and was smiling... I had to ask what was wrong with her... So I did... She laughed softly... A more Mika like laugh... and that calmed me a bit... I told her that she was acting weird and showed see a doctor... she said she already did and that's why she was acting the way she was... I told her she's acting like a woman who was told she was going to be a mother for the first time... Mika pulled me away from her and smiled brightly nodded... I had jumped cleared out of her arms and was nearly yelling... Mika was going to have a baby!!  
  
I think I fainted cause when I woke up I was on the sofa and my head was in Mika's lap... Tohma had returned and looked really worried... I sat up and blushed slightly... They both asked if I was okay and I told them that I was just having a really weird day... Mika asked if my freak out was about her being pregnant and I nodded... She smiled slightly and said I acting just like Yuki did... That stopped me... I asked her when she told her brothers... She said this morning... Right after her doctors appointment...  
  
If Yuki had just found out his sister and brother-in-law were having a baby that would explain why he was so mean to me this morning... his mind was on other things... I sighed in relief at that and Tohma and Mika both gave me concerned looks... I told them that Yuki was a bit cold to me this morning and I was thinking it's cause his mind was on Mika...  
  
They both agreed and we left it at that... I told them that I should get back to my band mates... Tohma agreed and I walked out... Yuki and Tatsuha were going to be uncles... that blew my mind...  
  
I made it back to the meeting room and remembered why I had left in the first place... Hiro lying to me! I walked in and sat the furtherest away from Hiro I could... everyone seemed to notice this... K came up and pointed his gun at my head telling me to tell him where I was this whole time... I said threw a hiss that I was talking with Mika, the presidents wife, about her becoming a mom... K put the gun down and had a big grin on his face like he gets when he thinks of his own kid... Sakano seemed to be speechless and then muttered something and fainted... Hiro and Suguru looked at each other and both smiled... I had to growl at the two of them... I couldn't stay in the same room as Hiro so I told K I had to go to the bathroom...  
  
Hiro grabbed my arm as I walked past him and I acted as if I was burned... I glared at him and then walked out... I wasn't mad at Suguru who I think looked like he was about to cry... I really am not mad at him... I'm pissed off that Hiro lied to me...  
  
I walked to the bathroom and was greeted by Maa-Kun who seemed to be attempting to cover up something with a turtle neck... Now it's about 80 degrees outside... who in there right mind would were a turtle neck... So I asked what he was doing... he pulled down the neck of his shirt and I couldn't help but laugh... there was a HUGE bruise on his neck... oh yeah someone got luck last night... When I said that he grew a bright shade of red... again I forgot to be mad at Hiro... I told him I have some cover up in my back pack that was in the meeting room and that we could use that to cover up the bruise... he smiled and said that was a good idea... he took off the turtle neck and put on a t-shirt and followed me to the meeting room... Hiro was trying to comfort a crying Suguru and Sakano and K were missing... I rolled my eyes as Hiro glared at me... he has no right to be mad at me... he was the one who lied...  
  
I went straight to my bag and told Maa-Kun to sit... he did and I started to cover up the bruise with the cover up... it didn't take long and when we were done he thanked me and waved running out the door... probably to meet with his band mates. Yeah Tohma re-signed ASK but only for a trial period... to see if Tachi would act up again... so far he hasn't...  
  
I noticed after Maa-Kun had left that I was alone with Hiro... who did not look happy... I didn't care that that time and pulled out my lap top from my bag. Totally ignoring him... I opened the lid and he came stomping up and slammed it closed... I swear if he had broken this I would have flipped! Anyways... he asked me what my problem was... so taking a page from Tohma's book I sat down at the table and rested my elbows on top of my lap top resting my head in my hands. I looked up at him with a sweet smile and asked what he meant. He told me not to give him that crap. That's when I snapped... I leaned back and stared at the ceiling... I knew I was crying... I just didn't want him to know it... I asked him calmly... trying to remember what Tohma would do... but I asked him calmly if friends lied to each other... I felt him move my head to look at him and he stared right into my eyes and told me no... THE PRICK SAID NO! I growled and pushed him back kicking the chair backwards... Hiro stared up at me like I had lost my mind... I was sure on the brink at that point... I took a deep breath and even though I was crying and couldn't breath right I said, that I was sick of being lied to by him, that I had seen him and Suguru having sex. Hiro looked at me with even more shock... I have never been so hurt before... Not ever...  
  
I picked up my lap top and my back pack and told him I was going home... I didn't want to be there with a lier... I didn't talk to liars... He didn't say a word or try to stop me... when I opened the door and walked out I almost tripped over a body. Suguru was sitting against the wall crying... I leaned down and set my stuff on the floor... I didn't know what else to do so I hugged him and told him that I wasn't mad at him that I was pissed at Hiro for lying to me... He looked up at me with tear filled eyes and said that he was sorry that they didn't tell me... that it was so hard cause of his cousin... I asked why Tohma would care and he said it wasn't that he'd care it was the fact he didn't want Tohma to be mad at him or disappointed... I smiled slightly and told him that Tohma would never be disappointed in him, cause he wasn't a disappointment at all. He smiled and stood up... I realized then that I couldn't stop crying and I couldn't move my knee... I looked down and seen the blood seeping threw the bandage... I had forgotten to change it that morning...  
  
Suguru seen it and called for K who was down the hall to go and get a first aid kit... I heard K run off and then the door behind me open up... There was so much pain in my knee that I don't know what happened next... I do know that somehow I ended up in the break room again with my head in Mika's lap and Tohma wrapping my knee... Hiro was kneeling at my side and he had tears in his eyes... he was telling me that he was sorry for not telling me and that he'd never lie to me about anything ever again... That got Tohma's attention...  
  
I seen Suguru grow pale and Hiro stood up just as Tohma finished wrapping my knee... Mika was running her fingers threw my hair again to keep my calm... she'd make a great mother...  
  
I seen Hiro pull Suguru into his chest and Tohma raise an eyebrow and cross his arms at the two... Suguru seemed to be getting whiter by the second... Hiro swallowed loudly and said very proudly, even though he was shaking, that he and Suguru were dating and were in love... Tohma looked to his cousin and asked if that was true... Poor Suguru couldn't speak and just nodded... Tohma smiled and asked if he was happy... Suguru seemed to have found his voice at that and jumped from Hiro's arms and smiled happily saying over and over again that he was and had never been happier... Tohma smiled and pulled Suguru into a hug... I've never seen him show so much emotion... he told Suguru that he was happy that he had found someone that he loved and loved him back, then said in a bit of a hiss that if Hiro ever hurt him in any way he'd wind up face down in a ditch somewhere in middle America... I heard Hiro laugh nervously and pull Suguru back to him muttering that he'd never let anything happen to his koi.  
  
Mika told Tohma to chill out and I had to smile when Tohma nodded and walked over to his wife kissing his deeply right above my head... I didn't really need to see that... But yeah... She seemed to be in a dream world until I heard someone run into the room and stop dead... I shifted to see who it was and I seen Ryuichi... He was holding Kuma close to his chest and was staring at Tohma wide eyed... His eyes narrowed and he placed Kuma on his head then put his hands on his hips a chibi like angry face adorning his face...  
  
"I thought we were best friends To-chan... How come I didn't know you were going to be a daddy??"  
  
I can remember just want Ryuichi said cause I was listening to him so intensely... Tohma and Mika both had big smiles on their faces... Tohma told Ryuichi that he hadn't told anyone but Yuki, Tatsuha, and me and that anyone else who has hear it were just hearing a rumor that happened to be correct... Ryuichi launched himself at Tohma then and hugged him tightly saying loudly and proudly that he was so happy for his friend... It seems that the fight from the other night was completely forgotten... Tohma pulled himself from Ryuichi's bear hug and smiled... He asked Ryuichi simply if he wanted to be the godfather of the baby when it was born... Ryuichi's face seemed to light up even more at that... I couldn't help but laugh... That was until Mika leaned down and whispered not to laugh cause I was going to be an uncle... I didn't understand her... I was just dating her brother I wasn't engaged to him or anything...  
  
After all that Tohma had pushed us all out of the break room and told us that we were wasting time and his money... he was smiling and laughing the whole time sense he really did push most of us out of the break room... Except for K who had to drag an unconscious Sakano out of the room... Hiro carried Suguru out of the room and I kinda limped out... I waved good bye to the happy couple who stayed in the room and said I'd see them later... Tohma called after me as an after thought that he was sorry... I was confused so I stopped and asked what for?  
  
He told me that he was sorry for the other night... it seems that when he's drunk he flirts with the closest thing... and that he had been drinking sense earlier that day... He said that he was just nervous about Mika and if they had gotten pregnant... He said that they had been trying for a while now... I smiled at him and told him that I was sorry that I over reacted like I did... he told me to forget it that I had ever right to and he'd be upset if I hadn't stopped him... I was then pulled off by K with Tohma's snickers in the background...  
  
When we got back to the break room K told us that we needed to take lunch then... so I when K went to order subs I got him to get me a pizza sub...  
  
That's where we are now... well the lunch break is almost over and really it probably should have ended about oh and hour ago... but no one wants to work...  
  
I got a voice message on my cell phone from Yuki just a moment ago and it said something about a surprise... So for the past 20 minutes everyone has been trying to guess what it is... Suguru has his money on his asking me to some fancy restaurant and asking me to marry him... Hiro says it's some new sex toy... I threw part of my pizza sub at him when he said that... K and Sakano are in agreement that it'll be something to do with the apartment... sense I was telling them about decorating Yuki's apartment...  
  
K's calling us back to work... What work is what I want to know... We haven't done anything but run around all of NG... well I limped around... damn knee is killing me... I need some aspirin... I also can't help but wonder what this surprise is that Yuki has for me... hmmm... can't wait for tonight!  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **You know what... Yuki's kinda back to his everyday self... was his attitude towards Shuichi for those few days just a phase? What could his surprise be? What's Mika going to have? A boy? A Girl? Twins? Triples? How does being an uncle effect Tatsuha? Where the hell is Noriko in all this? Maybe I'll answer all these questions in the next chapter... I do have a question for my lovely friendly reviewer Faye's Love... What the hell is "comedy chops"?? That is a good thing to have isn't it? I hope so... It sounds like a good thing... Maybe I really am a blond... Sorry to all those smart blonds out there, I know a few smart ones... my aunts blond and she's a lawyer... a good one too... anyways... yeah... I'm ending this here... I'll see ya all in Chapter Eight... oh and if you get bored and want something different and slightly depressing can you all check out my story **_Ireland_**? It's a Yu Yu Hakusho fic about Jin... it'll be Jin/Touya probably once I finish this or get a good idea for the second chapter... Please read it and review it... Okay... ending my rant here... PEACE AND SOME CHICKEN GREASE... _Sweat drops at own lame joke before shrugging and going to his blue bean bag chair and starting on Chapter Eight. _


	8. Night Time: Living Room

**Author's Opening Notes: **Chapter Eight... _Does a little dance _I can not believe this... Eight chapters... I shall end this at Ten I think... This is by far the best time I have ever had writing a story... So many twists and turns and I'm going to cry when it's all over... No not really... cause I can work on my fic **_Ireland_**. It's been in the works for oh about 5 months? Yeah... Oh and I have even more people to thank at the end of the chapter... all you reviewers are going to make me cry... _Dries fake tears._ I don't own Gravitation... though I wish I did... I do own the ideas of this story though... My lovely ideas... _Kisses idea box._ Yes I have an idea box... what of it... _Growls and hugs the black box to his chest.  
  
_**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Yuki's surprise is reveled plus an even bigger surprise in the form of a Cabin in the middle of Tokyo? Not to mention lovely hot sex that gets even the cops involed at the end.

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings_  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Time: **Night Time  
  
**Setting: **Living Room couch wrapped in a black sheet and curled in Yuki's arms.

* * *

Why do all the good nights have to come to and end and all the horrible nights seem to last forever?  
  
The answer to that question I don't think anyone will ever know... I sure as hell will never know...  
  
I wanted this day to just be over with earlier... To many surprises at once makes my head seem to want to explode... now though... Surprises are a VERY good thing! Let me start at when I left work today...  
  
I was suppose to get a ride with Hiro but right when we were leaving Hiro got a call on his cell phone... I don't know from who, but who ever was on the line told him not to give me a ride... have me walk home... I was pissed off then... I mean come on I was still limping... but I let it past and watched Hiro ride off with Suguru... He had asked Suguru to ride home with him... They were going to go and have sex... so that put a smile on my face... I got to pick on them...  
  
I started to limp my way home and normally it takes me about 20 minutes to get to the park... it took me almost a whole hour to get to the park... I sat down on one of the benches near the area where Yuki and I first meet and I couldn't help but to start to cry... I just felt so useless...  
  
I must have been cryign for about an half an hour when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder... It was Tatsuha... He told me that he had come looking for me wondering what was taking me so long... I told him it took me over an hour to walk to the park and I just couldn't go any farther... Tatsuha had me grab onto his back, piggy back ride... I never had one as a kid it was kinda funny... But my knee hurt bending it like I was... So Tatsuha made sure he hurried up.  
  
The walk to Yuki's from the park was quicker then I thought... mostly cause Tatsuha had run part way... When we got there Yuki was no where to be found... I was kinda disappointed cause I remembered the voice message I got...  
  
Tatsuha told me to go and wash up and then handed me a nice purplish shirt and a pair of black pants... I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower making sure I didn't get my stichies wet... I didn't want anything to go wrong with them... No doctors for me... Nope nope nope...  
  
I came out of the room and was all dressed... Tatsuha handed me a black dinner jacket and some nice black shoes to go with my outfit and I put my purple coller on... oh come on it's my sytle... Anyways... When I was all dressed I asked him why and he just shruged and said that he was told to have me dressed and ready to go out... I was a bit confused then... But then the door rang and when I answered it I was greated with a dozens of different colored flowers... Pink, Blue, Purple, Red, White... it looked like a rainbow... I stepped back and let the person in and he just said that he was suppose to set the flowers up in different areas and then leave... I nodded and let him get to work... I was even more confused when Tatsuha pushed me out the door when I man in a black suit showed up...  
  
I walked with the man to a nice black limeo and he opened the back door for me... I got in and my eyes widened... The outside might have been black but the inside was a blast of colors... It looked like a 60s bedroom... there were bright red seats, white carpits, Purple and Blue glasses... It was amazing...  
  
The driver told me that he was taking me to some resturaunt I had never heard of before and that we'd be there shortly... If I had been paying attention I would have heard him say that I was really lucky to have a someone like Yuki in my life...  
  
I was to busy with the different drinks that seemed to bring even more color to the limeo's inside when the limeo stopped and the door to my left opened... I stepped out... or sort of fell out... And was let by the door man to the front door of this VERY fancy resturaunt... The host smiled at me and asked my name... I told him I was Shuichi Shindou and I had no idea what I was doing there... The guy smiled and said to follow him... I did as he asked and I was let upstairs to a belcony area... When he opened the glass doors I noticed a nice small booth that sat by it's self in the corner and the host let me over to it... I slid into the booth seat and he told me that my companion would be there shortly... I nodded and watched him walk away...  
  
I must have been sitting there for about 15 minutes... spaceing out like I normally do... when someone tapped me on the shoulder... I turned around to see who it was and was greeted with a soft and sweet kiss... When I pulled back from the kiss I was greeted with Yuki's soft smile... he sat down next to me and held my hands in his telling me that he's sorry that he kept me waiting for so long... I told him that it was okay...  
  
We ended up eating some nice chicken and cheese meal... I don't know what it was called but it tasted great... After dinner there was soft music playing and Yuki asked me to slow dance with him... It was way to much for me and he ended up picking me up and just holding me... I was in tears by this point mostly cause it was all so romantic and so out of character for Yuki... We ended up going back to the table and ordering some chocolate cake with strawberries lining the out side of it... Yuki must have had it pre-made because there was writing on it...  
  
When I looked at the cake it was threw tear filled eyes and I just burst out crying even more when I read it...  
  
Will you marry me Shu-Chan?  
  
I swear I almost fainted... I was nodding my head so fast I was getting dizzy... Yuki had gotten down in front of me and had my hands in on of his while opening a small black box with his other hand... When I had gotten my breath back and had stopped crying enough I noticed the ring... It was silver or White gold... I don't really know or really care... There was a heart cut out of the center and on either side were small colored dimonds cut into hearts... one of Yellow and the other was Pink... I heard Yuki ask me himself if I'd marry him and I burst into tears again and knocked both of us to the ground clinging to Yuki's neck crying over and over again that I would...  
  
He smiled and lifted me up and set me in his lap and then cut a small piece of the cake... We spend the next 30 minutes eating the cake and only got half of it eaten... the other half was boxed for us to take home...  
  
We headed back to the limeo the cake in my arms while I was in Yuki's arms... the whole ride home was me begging Yuki to take some of the pillows from the limeo... he laughed at me and said that we couldn't and that we couldnt' do anything else to the apartment... but he said that he'd tell me later why...  
  
We ended up at an cabin like house over looking the park in the middle of the city... I asked Yuki why and he just told me to be quiet and to get out of the limeo... I did and I couldn't help but smile... The cabin looked like a two story home... Yuki told me that all the major rooms were on the first floor... Three bedrooms, a kitchen, and living room, and three bathrooms... I then noticed that even though it looked like a small cabin from the front, from the side it look huge!  
  
There was a fireplace in the living room and the kitchen was big enough to have a very formal dinning area... There was even a back deck and patio in the backyard... along with a small pool and a garden... When we went in side the place even looked Huge... The floors were all wood just like in Yuki's apartment and the walls were all white... but they could be painted... I seen some stairs that were off to the side and I asked where it went too... Yuki told me I could look around and I did... I ran up the stairs and was surprised I didn't fall off... there was no railing on the stairs... When I got up stairs the first thing I noticed was that it was more of a loft then a second story... it even had a big bay window facing the back of the house... it sure was a great few...  
  
I went down staries and started looking around my myself... Yuki was talking to Mika on the phone saying how I had said yes for me to marry him... I found a door way that had a set of staires behind it so I went down them and found a light on the side of the wall... When I flipped it on I was shocked to find the basement all carpited and was being set up for a studio... I couldn't help the small squeak... Yuki must have heard it cause he came down the stairs... he was smiling and asked if I liked it...  
  
I couldn't say yes... Even though the thought of having a place I can work without leaving home was a good thought I couldn't picture it being that friendly a working place... I needed to add my touches to it once the sound equipment was in...  
  
Yuki let me out of the house after I had seen the whole thing and asked me if I could turn that into a home... I said I could easily and I asked him why... he told me that he didn't want to stay in the little apartment any longer and wanted a house to live in...  
  
I couldn't believe that he was buying a house... no... he bought the house already... and except for the extra bedroom and bath that I have no idea what he's going to do with... it's prefect... Me and Yuki can have our room, Tatsuha can have his room and then we have this extra room that has just no purpose... I had to ask Yuki about that and he said that Mika and Tohma might move in with us... Cause there apartment wasn't big enough for a baby... I didn't see how this new house of ours would be bigger...  
  
But it didn't matter... I think it'd be cool to have Mika and Tohma living with us... Tohma's a killer cook and Mika's a great mom figure... so I am all for it...  
  
Yuki ended up having to drag me away from the house cause I was starting to think up floor plans for each room...  
  
When we got home it took a lot of time to get up the stairs cause I wouldn't stop kissing him or stopping to stare at my ring in the moonlight... When we got up stairs finally Tatsuha was asleep on the couch so we left him there and made our way to the bedroom... I noticed that most of Yuki's and my things were packed away and that we would have to get a move on staring to decorate the new house so we could move in...  
  
Yuki was stripping so I didn't have much time to start to arrange things into a really cool design in my head... I'll start to draw some designs tomorrow...  
  
I ended up stripping myself and crawling onto the bed and facing Yuki with my legs open... I motioned for him to join me and he did crawling right over to me and resting between my legs... I held up my hand to my face where the small silver ring sat and smiled slightly... Yuki held my hand and then kissed me pulling my legs farther apart... I went with it and moved to get more comfortable...  
  
I seen Yuki grab the tube of lube that was laying beside us on the table and opend it and poured some of it onto his fingers... I arched my back slightly when I felt him probbing my enterence with two of his fingers... He kissed me and I moved my arms around his neck...  
  
He prepared me quickly and then while kissing me he entered me... I moaned into the kiss and arched my bad even more... Yuki didn't move though like he normally would... he just kinda stayed in side of me and kissed me, then kissed down my neck and back up again... I was enjoying it so much it didn't bother me that he hadn't moved at all...  
  
When he did start moving it was because I had gotten to the point where he didn't even have to touch me for me to want to burst from orgasm... So he started to move slowly... I couldnt' believe how much pleassure that I was feeling and I knew he was having just as much pleassure...  
  
It really wasn't that long before we were both cumming hard! I swear we woke Tatsuha up too cause we screamed just as loud... We also got a laugh when not ten minutes later the cops were at the door... One of the neighbors called about the noise and wanted to make sure no one was killing some one in here...  
  
I answered the door in a black silk sheet and the female cop nearly fainted... which I thought was funny... It had to be around midnight by the time we got the cops to leave... Tatsuha had gone to his room to go to bed and me and Yuki were curled up on the couch with the sheet watching some movies of preformances that I had done...  
  
He fell asleep a bit ago and so I grabbed my lap top to start this thing... I'm ending it here so I can hit the sake... I'm so tired... it's been a long day... but I really don't want it to end... but I know tomorrow I get to start designing rooms for our new house... It's going to be so much fun... plus I have to tell Hiro that I am getting married... HOLY HELL... ME AND YUKI ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **TA DAH!!! CHAPTER EIGHT IS FINISHED!! Two more to go... Or maybe more... I don't know anymore... from the start of this chapter to the end of it I kinda have gotten even more ideas... Shuichi's gotta decorate the new house... Mika's gotta have the baby... They all have to move in... Shit this ficis going to go on forever... _Cries. _Wait will you all still read it if it goes beyond 10 chapters? _Give puppy eyes to all his readers._ Tell me you will... I still have to get a second chapter out to my fic **_Ireland_**... my real baby... I have had it on hold for to long... but I just have gotten so into his fic... Maybe it's cause I've gotten so many wonderful reviewers. _Throws roses and candy to his reviewers._ I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm going to stop talking now and run away to go and do Chapter Nine... Gotta think of a new room to have Shuichi write in... It's becoming all repeated spots... maybe I'll have him write the next chapter in the bathroom... _Nods. _Sounds like a plan to me... _Smiles and runs over to his bean bag chair grabbing his laptop on the way. Sitting down to start to write, but looks back up to the writers. _Oh and to Alastair I've tried to have sex in my bean bag before... it didn't work that well... _Blushes slightly and then waves going back to write. _


	9. Day Time: Broom Closet

**Author's Opening Notes: **Chapter Nine... one more chapter and then I'm skipping ahead... if I go every day like I've been doing this is going to take fucking forever... Also note... Shuichi swears ALLOT in this chapter... We also see Mika in bitch mode and Noriko... well watch for flying high heels... I'm sorry this wasn't up earlier I had a little case of writer's block... plus I haven't slept in two days... no food either... FEEL SORRY FOR ME... no wait don't... I don't like pity... _smiles proudly _Remember to review... Not that I'm begging... I'm not a dog... _barks_  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Shuichi hiding in a closet from the crazies that work in NG... Happy happy joy joy times!

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings_  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Time: **Day Time  
  
**Setting: **Broom closet on the top floor of NG right down the hall from Tohma's office.

* * *

It's the fifth day that I've written this... Five days of me ranting and raving and things going from horrible to the best they could get... It's Friday and the end of this crazy ass week... Lets start from this morning shall we?  
  
Tatsuha's alarm clock is what woke me up... I rolled over thinking I was in Yuki's bed and fell off the couch and onto the floor... I banged my knee pretty hard and was lifted off the ground my Yuki. He lifted me up and set me in his lap kissing the back of my neck... We were both still naked and I didn't care... Tatsuha walked out of his room and stared a moment before turning and going back to his room yelling over his shoulder that we had to tell him when we were done cause he was hungry and needed to get ready for school... I laughed and tried to climb out of Yuki's lap but he kept me there... He held up my hand with the ring on it and he kissed each of my fingers. He smiled softly at me and wrapped the sheet that we had slept with around us... I laid my head back onto his shoulder and started to drift off to sleep when I heard soft humming. It was Yuki... he was humming my song "In the Moonlight"... The song I wrote for him... I smiled and started to softly sing... You know how it goes right?  
  
_**When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,  
as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words.**_

**Even now, (I can remember) the pale light  
that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's sky)**

**What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you   
it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like  
the sound of footsteps.  
Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone.  
From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?**

**My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice  
The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored  
photograph.**

**You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,  
but your tears, even now...**

**Without saying a word, time flows on;  
the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon,  
like it melts away.  
On that last night, no matter where it is,  
Only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now.**

**What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you  
it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like  
the sound of footsteps.  
Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone.  
From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?**

That song... Anyways... I sang it to him as he softly hummed and I couldn't help but smile softly... when the song ended he lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom... Tatsuha luckily was still in his room and didn't notice us at all... When we got to the bathroom he set me on the counter top and I spread my legs for him... He smiled softly and kissed my cheek saying that he wasn't doing that yet... I titled my head to the side and he bent down to look at my knee... I had forgotten that I had fell onto it earlier...  
  
He gently kissed my knee and I moaned... I don't know why... but I did... he looked up at me with a weird expression and I couldn't help but laugh... He stood up and then walked over to the bathtub... he started a bath and added some bubbles and some other oils and stuff then turned back to me... Have I mentioned we were both naked at this point? The sheet must have fallen in the hall...  
  
Once the water was ready, Yuki stood up and walked back over to me... lifting me up off the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him... He kissed back softly and then stepped into the warm water... He sat down with me in his lap making sure that my knee was above the water so the stitches didn't get wet... He grabbed a soft washcloth and started to wash my back and all over my body... I couldn't help but moan out loud and snuggle closer to Yuki. He dropped the washcloth as I moved around slightly in his lap. He hissed slightly and wrapped his arms around me telling me not to move so much... I smiled and shifted again causing Yuki to moan out loud. I smiled to myself and shifted again but was lifted up and out of the tub before I could get some good contact with Yuki... he set me back on the counter and I spread my legs for him... he smiled and told me that I was a good boy and then he leaned down and started to tease my nipples with his tongue... I hate when he does that... specially when all I want is for him to fuck me... He runs his hand up and down my upper thigh and I can't help up moan out loud... I arch my back when he runs a finger up my member... Which was painfully hard by the way...  
  
He then backed up and I slid to the end of the counter top while he grabbed the tube of lube from the bathtub... I covered three of his fingers and then slowly slid one into me... I reached out to pull him closer but he just backed up removing his finger... he told me to stand up and I did... He pulled me to him and then turned me around so I had my back to him... he ran his lubed finger down my back and I moaned softly... he slowly pushed his finger back into my opening and I pushed back on him but I couldn't move much... he was holding me so I couldn't move back much... He took his finger out of me and moved to push his member into me... I closed my eyes tightly and then heard him laugh right by my ear. He told me to relax that he wasn't going to do that yet... I felt him kiss down my back and I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing... the lube that was on my back couldn't taste good right?  
  
I didn't have much time to think about that when I felt his tongue circle my opening... He's never done that before I jumped slightly but found myself unable to move... his hands were holding my hips so that I couldn't move them at all... It's really a pain not being able to move around... Anyways... he continued for sometime licking at my opening and fucking me with his tongue... I love his tongue and I hope he does that again...  
  
I felt him with draw his tongue and I whimpered slightly. No I wasn't close to cumming I just liked the feeling of his hot talented tongue in side my body like that... He moved back up my back kissing and nipping here and there and I moaned and moved back against him... He entered me slowly... to slowly... I was whithering with pleasure before he even was fully into me... When he did push in all the way I arched my back and mimicked a cats mew... he seemed to find that funny and I felt myself blush... he does such weird things to me... and I have no idea why... Maybe that's love... yeah that's gotta be it...  
  
Anyways... Yuki started a slow rhythm and when I moaned out his name and told him to hurry up he withdrew and spun me around... he pinned be to the counter and I thought that he might hit me... he looked so pissed off... I didn't know what I did wrong... he lifted my chin with his pointer finger and made me look into his eyes... they had turned a deep golden color almost brown... it's the lust that does it... but I think there is some hate in there... Hate for me was what I thought at that moment... I was just waiting for him to yank the ring off my finger and tell me to get out... I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and began to apologize for anything I could think off... I hear him sigh heavily and I opened my eyes to see tears falling down his face... He told me that he didn't want to hear the name Yuki ever again... I smiled at him and jumped up onto the counter and pulled him to me wrapping my legs around his waist, which caused him to re-enter my body... I moaned softly and looked up into his face. I told him that I loved him no matter what name he goes by... and I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered that I love him... saying his birth name...  
  
He smiled and started to move in side of me... it was kinda hard to get a good rhythm going but we managed and before we both knew what was going on we had cum and there was a knock on the bathroom door... it was a soft knock so it wasn't Tatsuha... then I heard a voice I thought... no hoped... no prayed... I would never EVER hear again...  
  
Ayaka Usami...  
  
She asked if Eiri was alright... She must have heard him loud scream like moan when we came... I had my face buried in Eiri's neck and was busy marking him so my moan was softer... I heard Eiri growl and reach down for something... a towel... he wrapped it around me and then grabbed his bath robe and wrapped that around him. He opened the door and I could see the blush on Ayaka's face... he was acting like she was going to faint and I rolled my eyes... he actually started to until Eiri grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bathroom... he was pissed off at her being there... And for us being interrupted...  
  
Her mouth dropped open and I smiled sweetly... more like a Tohma smile... I have been copying his smiles lately... I just like the effect they have on people... Her reaction was great... She took a step back and then she decided that I wasn't going to do anything to her and she smiled sweetly... I growled and then whimpered slightly putting on a pained face... Eiri stopped what he was doing and was over to my side in a second... He was asking me a hundred question and the only one I heard was "was it your knee?" I nodded my head and whimpered again leaning against the wall... Eiri lifted me up and walked into the living room and set me down on the couch... he looked over to Ayaka who looked like she was still going to pass out... the bitch hadn't seen my ring yet and no one knew that Eiri had asked me to marry him except for his brother, sister, and Tohma.  
  
She walked over to Eiri and sat down right next to him... I swear if she was any closer she'd be on top of him... why not just sit in his lap right? Anyways... she was playing innocent saying she wasn't feeling well and asked if she could lay down... I heard Eiri say he didn't care that she wasn't feeling well and told her that if she was sick she should just go home... she pouted but pretended not to hear him and laid her head RIGHT IN HIS LAP!!! I growled really low in my throat and wanted to just jump at her... she gave me a smirk and I swear I felt my blood start to boil!  
  
Ayaka then started talking about her wedding... I was twitching and I could see Eiri was getting more and more pissed by the minute... I didn't find out until later that Eiri had told his father that he was getting married and that his dad figured that it was Ayaka... Ayaka then came running to Eiri... The stupid bitch!  
  
Eiri's ears were getting red... they only do that when someones REALLY pissed him off... which hasn't happened sense the whole Tachi thing... the rape... and threat... and all that good junk... I knew that this was going to end badly... I just hoped I came out of it alive...  
  
Ayaka wasn't stopping... she had sat up and had decided to settle herself right in Eiri's lap... I growled and I swear I was foaming at the mouth by now... I saw red! I couldn't help it... no one NO ONE NO ONE flirts with MY Eiri but ME damn it all!  
  
Eiri had his eyes closed and I couldn't help but not care at the moment that his hand had started to twitch when she started to hold it... She was saying that it was okay that he didn't' get her a ring... they were going to have the best wedding ever... I faintly heard the door open and close and a slightly gasp... I knew that gasp and I turned my glare to Mika and she took a step back... I guess I was scary looking... I turned back to Ayaka who was now burring her head in Eiri's neck and kissing him! SHE WAS FUCKING KISSING MY FUCKING FUTURE HUSBAND!!! I jumped up at that moment but I couldn't get to Ayaka... someone had already grabbed her by the hair...  
  
It was Mika! Mika's eyes were scarier then Eiri's were... Ayaka was on the ground screaming bloody murder and Mika looked about ready to rip her head off... I went to Eiri and straddled his waist and kissed his nose... he opened his eyes and smiled at me... but I could see the anger in his eyes... he was beyond pissed...  
  
Ayaka was asking Mika why she was doing this... And Mika spit at her and told her she wasn't aloud to call her Mika anymore... she was Mrs. Seguchi to her... I looked up at Mika with a sweet smile and asked if I had to call her that too... I added a pout just to be more cute... Mika smiled and shook her head saying in a sweet motherly voice that I could call her sis if I wanted... I heard Ayaka ask why, that I wasn't going to be anything more then a sex toy to Eiri and then I felt myself be lifted and set onto the couch next to Tohma... who was sipping a coffee and watching the fight...  
  
I blinked at him and was about to ask where he had come from when he shoved a cream filled chocolate donut in my mouth... I shrugged and sat back and watched as Eiri picked Ayaka up by the waist, Mika staring at him in shock, and caring Ayaka to the door... He opened it and flung Ayaka out... I heard Mika giggle like a school girl then bounce after Eiri.  
  
I stood up and made sure the towel was in place before bouncing over to the door... Tohma following after me... I stopped between Eiri and Mika... Tohma used me as a leaning post with his arms crossed and resting on my head... I paid it no mind though as I listened to Mika call Ayaka a slut...  
  
I heard Ayaka call me just a stupid little boy and that's when I heard Tohma talk... he didn't seem to mad... more amused... he said that I was one older then her so if I was just a little boy that makes her just a little girl, and then he added that she hadn't even broke up with Hiro yet and was now planning an imaginary wedding to someone who is already spoken for... He laughed softly and looked over down at me, I smiled slightly and Ayaka started yelling that Eiri was hers and she will marry him.  
  
I held up my hand to the light and let the ring Eiri gave me shine... I watched her mouth hang open and then she shot up and grabbed my hand attempting to get the ring off... She was screaming that I stole it from her and that she wanted it back... I kicked her in the stomach which made her fall backward and me stubble back but I didn't fall... Tohma, Mika, and Eiri all grabbed me... though it was necessary... Tohma still had his arms on my head and was keeping me pretty stable... I think Eiri just wanted to grope me... and Mika was being her motherly self... I looked at the ring and smirked... I asked her if it was really hers... I had to sense someone had called the cops and she was begging them to help her get her future husband back... The cops were buying her story too until I spoke up... So I asked her that if it was really hers what was written on the inside of it...  
  
Her mouth dropped open and she then stood and fixed her skirt and her hair... she told me that there was nothing on the inside... it was just a simple ring with two diamonds and a heart in the center... I smiled at her and removed my ring... the cops walking even closer to me... I wasn't scared though...  
  
I told her she was almost right... the two diamonds were hearts and that there was a cut out of a heart in the center... and on the inside was written... "You're my light Shu-chan"... One of the cops took the ring that I held out to him and he looked at it nodded... He told the others that I was right then turned to look at Eiri... he asked if Ayaka was his future wife as she claims and then Tohma stepped up... He smiled slightly to the cop and grabbed the ring back handing it back to me. I quickly put it back on my ring finger and moved back to Eiri, who wrapped his arms around me... Mind you I still had a towel on... but I wasn't worried about that... Tohma looked down at Ayaka and frowned... I haven't seen him frown sense the fight with Ryuichi... But he was frowning... Mika went to step up but I held her back... I had faith in Tohma for some reason... both Mika and Eiri were watching me... The smug smile I put on my face almost perfectly matched the one Tohma ALWAYS wore...  
  
Tohma told the cops that he had seen Ayaka walk out of a bar before she came here... he had followed her up here because this was his brother in laws home and he wanted to make sure that Ayaka wouldn't hurt him... He then told them that I was indeed the owner of the ring and I was to be married to Eiri not Ayaka... He told them that the girl must be just some crazy fan girl of Eiri's... The cops looked down to Ayaka who was fighting with one of the cops... Ayaka actually pushed one of the cops down the stairs to get back to me... She reached to wrap her hands around my throat saying she was going to kill me... Tohma grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the cop that had took my ring... He told the cop that if he wanted to keep his job he'd start doing it and get Ayaka out of his face, he told them that he was going to press charges sense Ayaka had attacked his pregnant wife, and Mika smiled behind him and rubbed her stomach slightly... The cop laughed and told him that he couldn't get him fired... That's when Tohma smiled his smug smile... The cop looked from Mika who was grinning like a bat out of hell, to Eiri who was glaring at him with all the hate in the world, to me who had my smug smile on that looked just like Tohma's, then back to Tohma. Tohma stood more in the light and introduced himself... The cops face whitened and he grabbed the cuffs that were on his belt telling Ayaka she was under arrest for, disturbing the peace, breaking an entering, attacking a pregnant woman, and threatening to kill me. I had to cover my mouth from laughing and I seen Mika bite her lip. The cop must be new cause those last two weren't really anything...  
  
We watched them leave and once they were out of site I burst out laughing... Tohma couldn't help a chuckle or two and Eiri told us we were all nuts... Mika was giggling like crazy and clung to Tohma like she was a 13 year old girl meeting her favorite star for the first time... I shook my head and smiled at the two... I couldn't stare long cause I was lifted up and carried in side, I heard the door kick shut and Mika's giggling die down and then I was set down on out bed. I looked up at Yuki and smiled... He told me I needed to get ready for work and that we could have more fun later... I smiled and nodded hoping off the bed and hurrying around the room getting ready... I had slipped on a pair of jean shorts and a old Nittle Grapser long sleeved shirt that was white with black letters and over that a black vest... I slipped on my black sneakers and looked over at Yuki who was dressed in a pair of black pants and a white button up shirt... he was going to go to his new office and work...  
  
I bounced to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled against his chest he wrapped his arms around me and held me close until someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Mika and Tohma standing in the door way to the bedroom...  
  
Mika said that Tohma and I had to get to the studio or we were going to have some anger people after us... I can picture Noriko bitching her head off at Tohma, and K aiming his gun at me... I think Eiri got it too cause he kissed my head and told me to get going... I looked up at him and smiled slightly. I told him that I'd be home later and we could eat dinner together and to wait for me... he smiled and pushed me towards the door...  
  
Mika told me that she was taking her brother to look for placing our wedding could be and then they were going to go and look for baby stuff... She seemed to be glowing and I could hear Eiri groan... Tohma smiled and pulled on my arm... I waved goodbye to Eiri and Mika and grabbed my back pack that I had placed my lap top, a couple of notebooks and my design books in, and kinda bounce/limped after Tohma...  
  
We made it too the studio in silence and it was quick too... When we got in the door I was pulled off by a teary eyed Suguru... He stopped in the middle of an empty hallway and just broke down crying... He told me that Hiro wasn't there yet and that they had a date then Hiro broke so he could go and see Ayaka... I blinked slightly and shook my head... Ayaka stood Hiro up and Hiro stood Suguru up... this wasn't right... Suguru didn't stop crying and cursing Ayaka out... I smiled slightly and hugged him like someone would there younger sibling. He cried into my chest asking why Hiro would do something like that... I told him that Hiro was just stood up too... He looked up at me in shock and asked how I knew that... I told him that his cousin and me just had Ayaka arrested not a half an hour ago and she had been at Eiri's house for more then an hour waiting for Eiri to come out of the bathroom... I saved him the details of how I knew all this...  
  
He nodded and then smiled slightly... He seemed amused that Ayaka had been arrested... We were broken from our little chuckle from someone running down the hall ways... It was Hiro, he was red in the face and panting so I figured he had ran pretty far pretty quick... Suguru turned his back on him and started down the hallway... I watched him walk away and I stepped in front of Hiro with my hands in my pockets... He told me to move that he had to talk to Suguru... I told him no and that I wanted to know how his date with Ayaka went... he said he was stood up and started to rant and say that she had promised they were getting back together... I heard someone sniffle and looked over my shoulder to see Suguru crying again...  
  
I twitched slightly and pushed Hiro back against the wall first he lies to me about being with Suguru and then he stands Suguru up to go running back to Ayaka... If I had known that my best friend was such a prick I would have dropped his ass long along...  
  
I wrapped an arm around Suguru's shoulder my ring shinning brightly in the hall lightly causing both boys to stare at me with wide eyes. I shrugged and said that I was getting married to Eiri and then I walked off dragging Suguru with me...  
  
Once we were in the lobby once more Suguru turned to me and asked why I was helping him. I told him I wanted too cause he was a good friend and I don't like when my friends get hurt... he smiled and hugged me... We heard some yelling and then something went flying past our heads... It was a high heal... I looked over and seen Tohma with wide eyes and Noriko twitching and yelling at him... I couldn't understand what she was saying... mostly cause it was another language... I think french...  
  
Suguru pulled me over to the sofa and we sat down and watched as Noriko took off her other shoe and threw it at Tohma this one missing by a mile... he didn't even have to duck... I wanted to laugh but I held it in... I felt like we needed popcorn or something... Ryuichi came bouncing over not seeming to notice that his two best friends were fighting... or Noriko was bitching at Tohma for something... Ryuichi and Kuma sat down beside me and held out a bag of popcorn to us... I laughed and took some and so did Suguru... Suguru said that this was almost as good as when Mika and Tohma went at it... I smiled at him and shook my head...  
  
I then leaned over and asked Ryuichi what started this... He laughed and said that it was because Tohma hadn't told Noriko that Mika was going to have a baby... and he didn't ask her to be the god mother... I couldn't help but burst out laughing... That got Noriko's attention she glared over at us and I realized I was alone on the couch... my two "friends" were hiding behind it... I gulped and smiled and waved slightly at Noriko... who growled and picked up a book, one of Eiri's mind you, and she threw it at me... I ducked and it hit the wall and then fell to the floor and hit Ryuichi in the head... he jumped up and threw Kuma at her... which hit her right in the face... she was swearing in every language and then I hear Suguru tell me to run... I blinked and looked back at Noriko... she was growling and looked like she was going to summon the fires of hell to engulf us at any moment... I eeped and took off with Suguru down the hall ways to the elevator... Tohma and Ryuichi were right on our tails... Suguru and me took the stairs while Ryuichi and Tohma took the elevator... Me and my keyboardist heard Noriko running up the stairs after us and we both ran faster... we reached the second floor and found K staring at his watch... he looked up and aimed one of his guns at us... we didn't have time to think... Noriko had just come out of the door from the stairs... me and Suguru ducked behind K and he aimed his gun at Noriko... he grabbed the gun and shot at his foot telling him to move... He blinked before looking down at me and Suguru... he told us we were on our own and he started walking away... he mumbled softly something about old women and hormones... I blinked and looked at Suguru... we changed a glance at Noriko...  
  
She had horns and hells fire in her eyes... and she STILL HAD K'S GUN!! I took one look at Suguru and we started to crawl away... She shot at K who jumped and started to run talking in English all the way to the other set of stairs...  
  
Sakano had come from the meeting room then and fainted on the spot seeing Noriko start running and screaming at K to get his old American ass back here...  
  
I looked at Suguru and we couldn't help but laugh... NG was going insane... He both stood and dusted off before we were shot at and we ran to the stairs again... We ran all the way up to the top floor, the floor with Tohma's office, and then to Tohma's office... The door was locked and we couldn't break the lock... I heard Noriko coming after us... she didn't seem to have the gun anymore or was out of ammo... I was hoping that it was the first one... We both took off down another hallway and ran into Hiro who was coming from the elevator... he blinked slightly and we ducked as a gun rang out... She still had more bullets... Hiro's eyes widened and all three of us took off down a side hall... Suguru opened a door that appeared out of no where... I swear this family has some mad magic skills... He pushed me and Hiro in and then scrambled in himself and shut the door locking it... We all sighed when we hear Noriko run right by the door...  
  
Suguru glared at Hiro before sitting down in one corner of the closet... a fucking broom closet... Oh well... Hiro sighed and sat in the opposite corner and I sat down next to Suguru... After about 20 minutes Hiro spoke up... he apologized to Suguru who smiled and crawled over to Hiro and kissed him... I shook my head and sunk into the corner deeper... They were saying they were sorry to each other and I could hear the tears that were falling from their eyes... it was dark so I couldn't see them... but I could hear them in their voices...  
  
After another 20 minutes it went quiet again... I thought they both fell asleep... I was wrong...  
  
A loud moan came from Hiro and sadly my eyes were adjusted just enough so I could see what was happening... Suguru was between Hiro's legs and sucking him off... I twisted slightly so my back was facing them and I noticed that my back felt hot... I reached over and touched it and felt my back pack... I took it off and opened it... I couldn't do much but turn my laptop on for more light... I wish I hadn't...  
  
Hiro had gotten Suguru's pants off and was starting to move him into his lap... that wasn't working so he had Suguru go onto his hands and knees in front of him... I watched out of the corner of my eye was Hiro got onto his knees and then entered Suguru... I heard the cry of pain and cringed slightly... That has to hurt... I know they don't have any lube... Suguru was crying so Hiro pulled out and just held him... I reached into my bag and pulled out the lube I had in there... hell my back pack goes everywhere with me... and when I go someplace with Eiri we normally end up fucking in the weirdest of places... Like the pond at his father's temple... I know that's bad... it's also a reason why his father hate me... Anyways... I threw the lube at the two of them and they both blushed... I turned around and told them to keep the bottle I'd get more at home... And before I could tell them to keep it down they were back on each other... It was cute in a way...  
  
They had sex right there... if you didn't know... and I sat here the whole time wondering how I got into this mess... oh that's right... the crazy keyboardist named Noriko... Have to remember to get her back sometime... For now... I'm getting out of this closet... Hiro and Suguru are at it again... For gods sake... me and Eiri aren't even this bad... okay maybe we are...   
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: **Lets talk to some of my lovely reviewers... Fayes Love, actually no the bean bag chair thing wasn't a dare... It just sort of happened... Maybe I'll put it in the story with some of the characters... That might be something fun to do... Anyone know what pairing for that they'd want to see? To Lily (Lena) Evans, they never really state in the series anywhere that Ryuichi has a crush on him... and it seems so in my story just cause I don't know what to do with Ryuichi most of the time... He's a fun character to write though almost like Tohma... Tohma pops up anywhere he wants too and so can Ryuichi but Ryuichi has to be written as a kid... Anyways... I have something with them later on in the story... Drama... that's the big thing for chapters after chapter ten... And just so you know... I REALLY HATE DRAMA... but it's fun to write... Don't know why... Well so this is chapter nine... Did you like it? I do believe it is my longest chapter... That makes me happy... I all so don't know why Tatsuha isn't in the story more... I wanted him and Tachi to be in it more... maybe later... don't know... If you have any ideas you think would work good in the story shot them my way when you review... if I use your idea I'll say it in big bold font for ya. =D See ya all in Chapter Ten... remember this is the last chapter before it jumps ahead in the year... maybe by a few months... _goes back to his bean bag chair to start working on chapter ten before he gets another case of writers block _


	10. Night Time: Patio

**Opening Author's Notes: **It's been about oh I don't know 11 days since I last updated... I'm so sorry everyone... I'm writing this chapter a bit depressed so don't mind me. I told a few of you in e-mails and on AIM that I wasn't going to update until after my birthday on Wednesday but my birthday plans fell threw so I had nothing better to do... since I am going to be spending time alone on my 20th birthday =/ I decided to write the next chapter of this story. I hope you all like it... I don't know really where this story is going to go after this... but I hope it's somewhere good. Thanks everyone for reading it this far... and I hope you keep reading... Oh and don't forget I don't own Gravitation or any of it's characters. Oh and please review!  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Lots of romance... Just to get things out of the way to make way for the jump in time!

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings_  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Time: **Night Time  
  
**Setting: **Patio sitting in Yuki's lap looking out over the city.

* * *

Okay let me start by saying Noriko is one crazy lady! She's worse then my mom... Way worse... Wanna know why? Okay I'll tell you...  
  
After I finished my post and Suguru and Hiro had gotten dressed and fixed up their clothing we heard someone out side the door. It was Noriko... She didn't have K's gun anymore but the murderous look was still in her eyes. I gulped and tried to hide behind some boxes but I was dragged out by Hiro and Suguru, who said that if they had to deal with her so did I. I couldn't help but growl at my friends. Luck for me I was saved...  
  
By Mika. I couldn't help but smile when she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and hugged me from behind. Noriko smiled slightly and told Mika to let me go so she could kill me quickly. Mika told her to shove off that she wasn't going to let me go. She wanted her child to have an uncle that wasn't a prick or a leech. I blushed slightly at that.  
  
Noriko's mouth dropped open as she realized what was just said. Noriko launched at me and I felt my heart stop but it really didn't... She had started to hug me and tell me that she was so happy for me. I noticed then at Hiro and Suguru had disappeared. Great friends let me tell you.  
  
Once I had shaken Mika and Noriko off of me I headed to the break room for a drink and maybe something to drink. I wasn't expecting to find Tatsuha there. Since he was suppose to be in school. He was reading from a text book and was writing what looked like notes in a note book. I raised an eyebrow and walked over to him to ask what he was doing there when I was whacked in the face by a pink ball of fluff... Kuma...  
  
Ryuichi smiled like a little 5 year old and picked Kuma up off the ground. I rubbed my face and smiled at him. I then asked him why Tatsuha was there and Ryuichi just shrugged saying that Tatsuha wouldn't talk to him, that he got all red and no words came out of his mouth. I had to snicker slightly as I seen that Tatsuha was listening to us and was red. Once Ryuichi left the room Tatsuha let out a loud sigh and threw his book against the wall... I walked over and sat down next to him my head titled to the side.  
  
I asked him what was wrong and he just shook his head and told me that I wouldn't understand. I told him to try me and he actually told me everything. He told me that he was skipping school cause people didn't understand him there. They were picking on him cause his brother was a so called "sissy author", and because he was a monk in training. I told him that only children insult people like that and the best way to handle it was to ignore them, because he was better then them. He smiled and told me that he wished he could have told Ryuichi that he loved him and then he fell backwards on the couch laying down. I shook my head and told him that it wouldn't do any good. Ryuichi's head was as hard as a rock and then I stood up. Tatsuha looked at me like I was an alien and then laughed.  
  
I left him there and headed off to find my band mates and maybe see if we could get some work done. Or if I could go home. Either way was good.  
  
I didn't find anyone and decided to sit in the meeting room and start to draw out some plans for decorating idea for the new house. I started with the living room. It wasn't so hard, just some color on the walls and then go and get a new couch and some other things to add color and life and comfort to the room. I grew tired of waiting for my band mates and after a while I left the room in search of them once more.  
  
I ran into Mika in the lobby and she handed me a invite. I was suppose to give it to Hiro, since I didn't know why he was I ran off in search of him. I didn't bother to ask Mika what the invite was for.  
  
I found Hiro and Suguru kissing in one of the recording studios. Just kissing, thank the stars. I've walked in on them to much as it is. I handed Hiro the invite and quickly left. I didn't want to bother them any more then I needed too.  
  
I found Tohma after that and asked if I could go home. I was surprised when he told me that I could. Hell Tohma never let anyone get away with just leaving... But he did to me... I had no idea why.  
  
I didn't ask why either... so I just left not saying goodbye to anyone. I wanted to get home to Eiri. I was glad that I didn't have to go threw that nut house any longer... Since when I was leaving Noriko seemed to have cornered K and was beating him up with a pillow. It was funny but I decided to just leave instead of staying to laugh.  
  
On the way out I ran into Tachi and his face was flushed so I figured he had just come from a hot date or something. He was fixing his hair and I titled my head slightly. He just pushed past me and headed for the elevator. I shrugged and left the building seeing a girl checking her face in Tachi's side mirror, her face also flushed and her shirt unbuttoned. She was a reporter for a magazine that did lots of stories about ASK. She stood up and buttoned up her shirt and fixed her skirt before running off to where ever.  
  
My mouth dropped open when I figured out what had happened, Tachi had cheated on Maa-Kun with a stupid big chested whore! I was pissed but I couldn't do anything about it. Even if Maa-Kun was a good friend of mine. It wouldn't do anything to step into their affairs.  
  
I ran across the street to head towards the park and was almost hit by a freaking car. Actually almost hit by Mika. She stopped and offered me a ride home. I nodded and jumped into the car. I then asked Mika what the invite was for. She told me it was to a party that Eiri was holding. I asked her what the party was for. She said it was for me and him. I didn't understand but it clicked once I actually thought about it. It was going to be a bachelor's party. I was excited and I couldn't' wait to get home.  
  
We stopped by the store to grab some food so I could make dinner when I got home and then headed to Eiri's. Mika dropped me off and speed off home. She seemed to be in a hurry. Probably wanting to go home to be with Tohma. They act like high school teenagers in the middle of a new romance. It's cute... I guess.  
  
I headed up stairs and was greeted with Eiri taking a nap on the couch. He looked so cute I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I just headed into the kitchen and started to cook. Nothing to big just some pizza. When I had it in the oven and cooking I went to the living room again. I sat on the floor next to the couch and turned the TV on. Mute of course. I didn't want to wake Eiri. But I guess I did anyways, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and lift me up off the ground and into his arms. I didn't even notice him get into a sitting position. It felt nice just being in his arms though. He grabbed the remote from my hands and turned the TV up. It was just some bug bunny cartoon.  
  
When I heard the timer go off I pulled myself from Eiri's grasp and headed into the kitchen to get the pizza, it was done perfectly. Hey it doesn't take a genius to make a pizza. I brought it out on a big plate for me and Eiri to eat and he smiled slightly at me when I ran back to grab him a beer and myself a soda. I sat back in his lap and we feed each other the pizza, only being interrupted by Tatsuha coming home and helping himself to the pizza.  
  
Eiri was glaring at Tatsuha for a while until the black haired boy looked up to him. I had never heard Eiri talk in the voice he used on Tatsuha just then... It was deep and had a bit of an anger tone to it, he wasn't pissed but he wasn't happy either. It was kinda creepy.  
  
He yelled at Tatsuha and told him that the next time he skipped any of his classes to go and hang out in the "nut house", he was referring to NG, that Tatsuha was going to find himself out on the streets. I had to laugh slightly but my mouth was covered quickly by Eiri. The bothers argued for a while about what was really important in life and I couldn't help but a few snickers here and there.  
  
Once they had finished and the pizza was gone Tatsuha headed off to his room dragging his feet. He seemed upset, I had a feeling it had to do with Ryuichi. I vowed at that moment to help him get Ryuichi any way I could. I knew it was going to be hard, since Ryuichi was head over heels in love Tohma. But I would try... I would try anything.  
  
Eiri had gotten up and went back to work and I headed into the bathroom to take a nice long shower... Well a bath really. I took a nice long bubble bath to relax. I was interrupted part way threw by Eiri. He joined me in the tub and we started to wash each other. Not even a word spoken between us.  
  
After we were cleaned he leaned back against the far wall and pulled me so I was laying between his legs. We just layed there for a while, me humming softly. He stood up and I almost fell backwards but he caught me and lifted me up in his arms. We both got dressed never taking our eyes off each other and then he picked me up again. He carried me out to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of champagne. I hadn't ever had it before but I could try anything once.  
  
He carried be out to the patio and sat down in one of the bean bag chair setting me into his lap. He opened the bottle and poured us both a glass and then he handed me one. I took a sip and it wasn't to bad. Eiri laughed at me for holding my glass like a little kid would hold his sippy cup.  
  
We finished our glasses and he reached over to grab a book and asked me to go and get his glasses. I did as he asked and went to get them and grabbed my lap top too. I started to write this sitting in his lap. Such a peaceful ending to a very crazy day. Who could ask for anything more?  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Ending Author's Notes: **Okay this chapter was a sucky one but hell I need to have some mushy stuff in here somewhere right? I'm sorry this chapter sucks, after you all waited so long too... Hope you all aren't to mad. The next chapter will be the bachelor parties and some Ryuichi/Tohma action too... since I'll be skipping a head a few mouths you'll also find out what the baby is that Mika's having. And NO I'M NOT HAVING TOHMA LEAVE MIKA!! That's mean! She's pregnant for goodness sake. BUT... I will have Ryuichi and Tohma have a hot sexy night together. Oh and some Tatsuha/Ryuichi moments are to come in the future. Again I'm sorry for the long wait and this sucky chapter. I hope to get another one out to you by next weekend. Since my birthday is Wednesday I wont be bale to write for a while... Though if things don't look up by tomorrow I might just write something for you all. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and if you haven't reviewed thanks for reading anyways. If you want you can all drop me a friendly e-mail or a IM on AIM... I don't mind talking to my fans I really don't. _Smirks and flops onto his bean bag chair sighing slightly. _See ya all next chapter! 


	11. Day Time: Living Room

**Author's Opening Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated in so long. My birthday was earlier this week and I had my party and then some school problems... but here is Chapter Eleven for all you crazy readers out there... I personally find this chapter a bit well stupid... Maybe it's just me... I hope you all like it... I do think this story should end though... I'll probably end it at 20... I don't want to keep it going... I'll end up repeating my ideas... and that is not good. No more notes for now... I don't own anything in Gravitation... well I do own Mangas 1-7 and the first DVD... but none of the characters. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Story Summery: **Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.  
  
**Chapter Summery: **Six months after the events in chapter ten, description of new house, Ryuichi and Tatusha start a relationship, and what seems to be Tohma and Ryuichi's friendship on the last straw.

* * *

**_Shuichi's Bored Writings  
_  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Time: **Day Time  
  
**Settings: **Living Room of the new house, on the couch.

* * *

Wow with everything that was going on I completely forgot about my journal thing. It's been six freaking months so where can I start?  
  
About five months go we moved into our new home with Tatusha, Mika, and Tohma. The we being Eiri and I... I got to decorate the whole place which was cool...  
  
The living room was a nice sky blue color with fluffy black pillow like couches... the couches were sectionals so yeah we have more then one... we also got a sky blue and black marble coffee table, marble I made by the way... nice wood floors with a black shag rug in front of the black brick fire place / entertainment center... And black book shelves along the wall next to the fireplace... very homely but lots more color then at Eiri's old place... the sky blue been bags, stools, and pillows help that.  
  
The kitchen I had help with, since I rarely cook anything that takes more then five minutes, and I've never seen Eiri eat anything that wasn't take out... Tohma helped me out of course, he's the cook so it makes since. I had the kitchen floors done in like a stone like design, same with the counters. Since the kitchen had like a bar that looked into the living room I put shutters up in the window and a certain of black beads in the door way... All the appliances are black and the cabinets are sky blue with black trim... the stones, I forgot to mention, were black with what looked like paint splashes of sky blue... The walls were also sky blue. There was no room for a breakfast nook so we made a small table that was built into the wall into one... It looks more like a restaurant booth to me but with comfy fluffy patting... Tohma was very please with how it came out... he even made a big feast when it was finished... We had to eat in the living room cause there was still tons of work to be done in the dinning room.  
  
The dinning room doesn't have any sky blue! I was happy with that... I kinda get sick of looking at it after a while... but anyways... The walls are crimson and has candle lights on the walls in black mounts. It has stain glass windows lining the upper wall of one wall, under them are full wall windows... It also has a big black wooden table and a nice wood floor... The chairs for the table have crimson pillows and are stained black... Really a nice romantic feel... Don't know what I was really thinking when I came up with it... probably just thinking about Eiri!  
  
If you go down a short hallway from the living room you get to the first bathroom... It's small so I did nothing big to it... More sky blue walls, marble floors of black and sky blue, cabinets of black, sink of a marble to match the counter tops and floor... and a black curtain wall splashed with sky blue paint to cover the bathtub/shower that is also black marble. We got a bunch of towels and candles of sky blue to accent the room.  
  
Mika and Tohma's room is at the end of the hall. They didn't want anything great as a room. There walls are white and they have purple trim, a deep purple... they have a big four poster bed with multi-colored purple bedding, and wooden dressers. There was a walk in closet but we turned it into a baby room. Same theme as Mika and Tohma's room. I did add purple blocks on the walls, like those kiddie ABC blocks kids play with, they make great wall decorations.  
  
The upstairs is in two parts we found, which was cool... one part being the two bedrooms and bathrooms, the other being the loft/office...  
  
The office has bay windows that over look the park that is near our house, really a great view... the office also has hard wood floors, Eiri likes the hard wood floors, don't know why... There are two big desks set slanted so they can look out the windows, tall lamps and a chandelier type ceiling fan... Nothing special... boring really... but Eiri and Tohma find it comfy... and it is their space.  
  
On to the bedrooms...  
  
First is Tatsuha's room is how he wanted it back in Eiri's old apartment... Gold! A dark gold on the walls while lighter tones for the trim... wood floors with a dark gold shag rug... Dressers of black and his canape bed was framed in black with different shades of gold for bedding, and pillows... His bathroom is the same theme, except he got the half bath which only has a stand up shower, sink, and toilet... He hasn't complained yet though so why bother bringing it up?  
  
Eiri and my room is weird... Or at least I think so. The walls are a deep red with black trim. We have no door to the adjoining bath, the master bath actually, and our lamps are those bulb like candle holders that are stuck on the wall and are painted black... We have a shag black carpet too... Our head board is an oval shaped heart with two heart shaped crystals in-bedded in it, one yellow and one pink... our bed has black sheets, silk mind you, a deep red comforter, black and red pillows and a red skim... Our bathroom has a stand up shower at one end that is black and red marble, a huge four person tub of the same marble, it all matches the floor, counter tops, sink, and toilet. The towels are red and black, as are the window curtains. The walls are the deep red from the bed room with the same trim... Bonus is that we have walk in closet, most of which are my clothes.  
  
We have the studio set up too... wood walls, wood floors (on the performing section) and black shag rugs on the meeting area... bean bag chairs are the major seating... but we do have a table and a few chairs, and a recliner for Tohma.  
  
That's the run down of the house... guess I made it sound a bit boring but it really does look cool... Outsides not much though... We do have a swing on the front porch which is fun to hang out on, and a hot tub on the back deck... We also have a small pool, heated of course...  
  
Well other then moving in lets see... what's happened... shit how could I forget... Oh yeah now I remember...  
  
When we first moved in we had a house warming party... Everyone came, even my parents and Eiri's dad. They didn't stay, K kicked my dad out cause he had hit me and I still have the scar on my shoulder... he had hit me with a glass bottle of wine which stained my favorite Nittle Grasper shirt, even thought it looks all cool now... Eiri's dad left shortly after, said he only came to see Mika but he pulled me a side and told me to keep an eye on his sons... I didn't really understand him but I said okay... he left after that...  
  
Through the whole party I noticed Tatusha was sulking... He hadn't been able to tell Ryuichi that he really liked him at all in the past few months... and it seemed Ryuichi wouldn't even look at him. I found out that Tohma had gotten wasted... which is a bad thing... and him and Ryuichi were in the bathroom making out!!! How would I know?  
  
Well the next morning I woke up to Tohma screaming at Ryuichi that they would be nothing more then friends ever. I guess Tatusha had heard all the yelling too cause he started in too. Eiri and me came down to the living room then, we were both sleeping in our room when the yelling started... Ryuichi was bailing and hugging Tatusha for dear life... Tohma war red in the face and was screaming that he couldn't thrust anyone... Eiri slapped him then, knocking him out and caring him to his room, where Mika was still sleeping with head phones on... Smart Girl...  
  
Tatusha had some how got Ryuichi up to his room, I don't really know how...  
  
As I walked into the living room after that I seen K with his arms wrapped around Sakano... they were both naked... I didn't want to know what the hell went on with those two... I was just glad they were on the wood floors so it would be easy to wash... I also noticed that Hiro and Suguro were making out on one of the couches... I didn't stay there long and headed back to my own room, I heard Eiri cursing behind me and then him start to follow mumbling something about my stupid sex crazed friends and band mates.  
  
When I walked past Tatusha's room I heard him tell Ryuichi that he would take care of him from then on and that he shouldn't worry about Tohma... I thought it was so cute.  
  
Well after all that Eiri and me decided against having anymore parties... so we didn't have any bachelor's party... I'm not disappointed in the slightest though.  
  
Well besides all that nothing much else happened except work... work... work... sad to say...  
  
Me and Eiri did set a date though... We're going to get married on Christmas which is in about a month... It'll be great!  
  
I have to go now though... Going with Mika to her doctor's appointment... She finds out what she's having today! No matter what it is... I'm buying her a huge cake!  
  
--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:  
**CHAPTER ELEVEN IS FINISHED!! Does a happy dance. Aren't you all just pissed that you didn't find out what Mika's having? I'm so evil! -_Cackles evilly.- _Anyways... I should take this time to thank all my reviewers... so here it goes...  
  
Fan Fiction .net

There is allot of reviews here... almost 40!! It's the most I've ever gotten... I'm so proud!! But to the few of you who had something important to say:

_Queen of Paperclips: _I like the thought of Ryuichi and Tohma being together and I wanted to show that Ryuichi has been in love with his friend for a long time... but I do want Mika to be happy so I'm not going to have Tohma leave her like I had first wanted... Ryuichi will be happy with Tatusha from here on out!

_KatReusaki: _Hate e-mails don't phase me in a bit... just so you know... I'm used to them.

_WillowHiddenAngel: _One sitting huh? That's great... I am so glad that you like this story so far... I love hearing that! It'll never get old!

_Fayes Love: _So you want to know about the bean bag thing or not?? If you do I'll make sure I write it into the story in the next few chapters... Maybe for Shuichi's and Eiri's honeymoon... Winks  
  
I also have this story on Media Miner, and Adult Fan Fiction... but I just want to thank those people... Not going to mention any real names...  
  
Well these are some long author notes... and I got another story I'm going to be starting... since this one is kinda dieing on me... It's a Megaman NT Warrior songfic... I hope you'll all go and read it once it's up... Oh and if you have time and if your interested... check out my two Yu Yu Hakusho fics... They need some more reviews! JOSHIE OUT! -_Ducks under his computer desk and starts to think up some more ideas for the story.- _Oh and if you want you can IM me at NittleGrasper083 or e-mail me... I love to talk with my readers! And I will take any ideas that I think will fit! -_Waves and ducks under the desk again.- _


	12. Night Time: Yuki's and Shuichi's Bedroo

**Author's Opening Notes:** Now I know in my profile I told everyone that I wasn't going to update until the 8th... but... I was inspired by Simple Plan's new song "Welcome To My Life" which will because a songfic in my Yu-Gi-Oh songfic collection... Which I haven't the write yet... Anyways... here's chapter 12... no sex in this one... sorry people... but the wedding is coming up in the next 2 chapters... Then Mika gives birth in the 2 chapters after that... Then the ending will be the honeymoon... This will end at 20 chapters... I have something interesting I want to do too... does anyone know those books that people sometimes have at Weddings... where you write in them giving your blessings and shit? Well I was thinking of doing that... just have people fuck around in them though... And maybe have some reviewers be put into the book giving their blessings to Eiri and Shuichi... It wont be writen until after the story is finished... so yeah! Enjoy this chapter! And I'll update again on the 8th!

**Story Summery:** Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.

**Chapter Summery:** Shuichi talks about his day... Find out what Mika is having... an interesting food fight with Mika and Eiri... NO SEX IN THIS CHAPTER... And a little bit of Tohma vs Ryuichi!

* * *

_**Shuichi's Bored Writings**_

**Chapter Twelve**

**Time:** Night Time

**Setting:** Shuichi's and Eiri's bedroom, Shuichi on the bed typeing, Eiri sleeping.

* * *

Well this day has been one that I wont soon forget... And to think... it all started out simple enough... Yeah right... with everything that happened this morning I'm surprise we all haven't gone insane... Let me explain...

It started at breakfast this morning... Normal enough... Eiri and Tohma were talking about something in the newspaper while Mika sipped her coffee and I ate my cereal and watched some cartoons. That's when things got bad... Or weird...

Ryuichi had skipped down the stairs and ended up falling down half of them. That scared the crap out of me and Mika, Eiri and Tohma didn't seem to care. Mika ended up spilling HOT coffee all over her shirt and burning her hand... and I got milk all over my PJ's! I was about to yell at Ryuichi when I noticed he was laughing... Tatsuha had come down from his room with nothing on but boxers and was checking to make sure Ryuichi was okay... Well... if you call kissing his neck and lips checking to see if he was okay... That set Eiri off... for some reason...

He started yelling at his brother to stop whoring himself off to men twice his age and to get dressed and ready for school. Tatsuha had told him that he wasn't going to go to school and that he was going spend the rest of the day with Ryuichi... Tohma stepped in then... He told Tatsuha that if he wasn't planning on going to school then he might as well pack cause he wasn't going to be living in our house... Mind you this is like Tatsuha's 100th time skipping school...

Ryuichi jumped up at that saying that it wasn't any of Tohma's business... Eiri actually laughed at that... I didn't think it was funny... Mika glared at the Tatsuha and Ryuichi and then in a VERY stern voice told Tatsuha to go and get ready for school... and then she told Ryuichi that it WAS Tohma's business cause he pays the bills just like Eiri, me and her do. And unless they (Tatsuha and Ryuichi) were going to start help to pay then they both can just shut up and do what they were told. Tatsuha growled but said nothing as he walked back to his room. Ryuichi on the other hand stayed and glared at Tohma. Who in turned glared right back. Mind you... I was sitting between the two... I've never been so uncomfortable in my life!

Ryuichi ended up snapping and yelled that it was all because Tohma was pissed off that he couldn't have Ryuichi all to himself any longer... Mika started to laugh and had to sit down cause her sides were hurting... Mind you she is like 6-7 months pregnant...

Tohma told Ryuichi that he better go and get dressed to cause he had to work today. Ryuichi said nothing more and went off to get dress... I don't really understand why Ryu just let it drop but then again... I wasn't going to ask and get yelled at.

Eiri finished reading and grabbed a cup of coffee, he stayed silent threw all that... it wasn't any of our business anyways... Anyways... he grabbed his coffee and walked over to me, who still had cereal and milk on my PJ's mind you, and gave me a small kiss on my forehead before telling me to meet him in our bedroom so we can shower. I smiled and jumped up running up the stairs... I did catch Mika's giggles and Tohma's snort... yes Tohma snorted... it was a more like... "you do this every morning..." type of thing...

When I got up the stairs I heard moaning coming from Tatsuha's room... I didn't want to know anything that went on behind that door so I just ran to Eiri and my room... I stripped off my wet shirt and threw it into the laundry basket that was starting to over flow when I felt someone wrap an arm around me and pull me to them. It was Eiri... I know his hands ANYWHERE!

He started to kiss up my neck and then growled slightly. He told me I smell of milk and sugar and need to get cleaned up... I pouted and moved to head to the bathroom. He told me to take a bath cause he had to be leaving shortly and would need the shower... I pouted more and had to whine his name a few time until he gave in and said he'd join me in my bath.

I filled the tub with some strawberry bubble bath and finished stripping before Eiri even came into the bathroom. He still had his coffee in hand and had grabbed a book and his glasses... He looks sexy with his glasses on... I ended up almost falling into the tub and I heard him mutter a "baka" before stripping and climbing in after me... He dunked me under the water and I came up with my hair in my eyes. He always says I look hot with my hair in my face... I smiled at him and leaned forward and kissed him softly.

He told me that he just wanted to relax for a bit and that he had to leave shortly. I asked him why and he just smiled and pulled me to sit in his lap. I sighed and relaxed reaching over to grab my shampoo to start washing my hair out. Eiri had turned slightly so he could read a bit while I washed up.

When I was finished washing up we heard a knock on the door. It normally was Tohma... he's the only one in the house who knocks... everyone else just barges in... but this time it was Hiro... I tried to hide myself when Hiro cracked open the door. But it wasn't working. Hiro blushed slightly and said that I was needed for a quick band meeting as soon as I was finished. Eiri threw his book at the door and Hiro shut it before I could say okay.

I went to climb out but was pulled back down into the water by Eiri. He then stood up and grabbed a towel and wrapping it around himself before grabbing a super large one for me... he unplugged the tub letting it empty. He picked up up and wrapped me up in the towel like I was a small child. He kissed me softly and set me down telling me to go get ready.

I ran off and got dressed quickly hearing the shower start up. I sighed a bit disappointed that me and Eiri didn't have our morning thing... sex in the shower... or tub... but I would get over it...

I walked down the stairs fixing my sky blue shirt that had Bad Luck in a spray painted font on the front and Gravity in the same font on the back along with the tracks of our album. One of Tohma's ideas when our album was released a while back... When I got down stairs I did up my black belt bucket on my black shorts and looked to see Sakano, K, Hiro, and Suguru all sitting around on the couches and chairs. I smiled and hopped over to hug Hiro who blushed a bit and apologized again for interrupting Eiri and my bath time...

I laughed as K yelled that it was time to start the meeting... I'll save you from the boring details... something about wanting to start a tour after Christmas... HA! Like I'm going to go for that... I'm getting married Christmas day. And this crazy American thinks he can just rush me off to do a tour? AS IF! And that's what I said... needless to say if a VERY VERY pissed Mika hadn't come in I would be 6 feet under... Oh well...

Mika was only upset cause K insisted on talking VERY loud, and it was interrupting her soup operas... I couldn't help up laugh as both K and Sakano twitched and seemed to inch towards the door... Hiro and Surugu took the time to kiss and say their good byes to me... Then Mika started throwing things... K, Sakano, Hiro, and Surugu all ran out the door and me and Tohma were attempting to avoid being seen laughing... Eiri came down and had a glass smash into the wall next to his head. That stopped everything...

He just shut his eyes grabbed his coat and Tohma and pulled him out the door, he did turn back around to glare at Mika and tell her not to kill me... After that everything went quiet... Mika went back to her soaps... and I grabbed my computer and typed up the entry before this one...

Oh yeah... you probably wanna know about the doctors appointment... Well...

Everything went great! It turns out that Mika is going to have twins! A boy and a girl! It's so exciting! Mika started to cry... She's so over emotional right now it's not even funny...

But I cheered her up... We went to the store and got a BIG cake that said "Congrats Mika and Tohma!" The cake was vanilla... with white frosting and the writing in blue and pink... every other letter thing... We got some chocolate ice cream too...

When we got home I noticed some boxes and had to hold back a squeak. They were invites that had to be sent out for Eiri and my wedding... even though it's only going to be a small wedding the party after wards is going to be BIG!... we are having it at this big party house that is down the street... A big white Christmas tree is going to be in the corner and around it are going to be the tables with food and everything else...

I wont get into it yet... Maybe some other time...

Anyways... We set the cake on the table and Eiri and Tohma joined us soon after that... I got use some plates and Mika told Eiri and Tohma about the doctors appointment... Tohma sip out some of the water he had been drinking and I heard Eiri drop his glass... I didn't think it was so surprising that she was going to have twins... But maybe that's cause it's me... and yeah...

Tohma and Eiri started talking about where they were going to put the babies room... I just rolled my eyes... Mika had grabbed a baby book and was starting to write some stuff into it... Stuff about what he doctors had told her and other junk I don't understand... So I dished out the cake and ice cream.

Mika had a big smile on her face and had picked up a small piece and had thrown it at Eiri who in turn threw some ice cream at her... Tohma and me both shrugged and ducked under the table... I wasn't going to get my shirt all dirty and I guessed Tohma just doesn't like getting all sticky...

We came out when we heard Eiri yelling for Mika's "fat ass" to get off of him. Causing him to get a face full of chocolate ice cream and some cake in his hair. I sighed and me and Tohma went to part the two...

Eiri and I went to our room where I sat and talked with Eiri about how great it was going to be once Mika actually had the babies... and he washed up... I like watching Eiri take a shower... the water dripping down in nice smooth chest to his...

ANYWAYS...

We all ended up curling up on couches and watching some movie called Feardotcom... I think I've seen it before but I wasn't paying much attention since Mika had started to talk to Tohma about baby names...

Tatsuha came home then whining about something or another and we all ignored him...

Tohma had ended up calling for pizza, no one wanted to cook... and we ended up eating and talking about the wedding and the babies... It lasted most of the night...

It was almost midnight before me and Eiri went to our room... He was really tired from something but he would never tell me what he and Tohma did all day... while me and Mika were at the doctors...

He fell asleep just a few minutes ago... and I grabbed my lap top and started to tell you all about my dad...

I might not be able to write for a while... Lots to do before the wedding... then we have the honeymoon and then we have the babies...

Oh man... this is going to be a very long 2-3 months!

I'll try to write after the wedding to tell you about it...

--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** I was thinking after I wrote this that I would say thanks to all the people who have reviewed this story... 48 reviews on Fan Fiction .net... 10 reviews on Adult Fan Fiction .net... and 15 reviews on Media Miner .org... Thanks to everyone who has reviewed... It's the most reviews I've ever gotten! It makes me so happy! KEEP REVIEWING! 


	13. Day Time: Small Room

**Author's Opening Notes:** Everyone remind me never to make deadlines for myself... I can NEVER make them on time... This chapter sucks! And I am really sorry for that... But there isn't much I know about getting ready for a wedding... Since I don't ever plan on getting married. The next chapter will be a lot better and a lot longer... Oh and before I forget... I need all you lovely readers to do something for me... you see I have this plan for the final chapter of this story... It's coming quicker then you all think... Anyways... I'm going to be doing a wedding book type thing... If you want to be a part of it... write what you want to say to Eiri, Shuichi, or both and make sure your name is on it... You can e-mail it to me or you can just put it as your review... either way if it's there I will see it and put it into the story... Now on with this short piece of crap I call a chapter! Oh yeah and before I forget... Ryuichi didn't move it... he was just spending the night... NOW... GO READ THE CHAPTER!

**Story Summery:** Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.

**Chapter Summery: **Short chapter all about how nervous Shuichi is... Nothing big happens here!

* * *

_**Shuichi's Bored Writings**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Time:** Day Time

**Setting:** A small bedroom at the Uesugi Temple an hour before the wedding.

* * *

Nervous does not even begin to decribe how I feel at this very moment... I have about an hour to get ready for my wedding... MY FREAKING WEDDING PEOPLE! I'm shakeing so much it's not even funny. Well it's funny to Hiro who is sitting in this little room with me.

Mika had me and Eiri parted before the wedding... I don't understand why but I went with it... Hiro came with me and I am guessing Tohma is keeping an eye on Eiri... I miss him and we've only been parted since about 8am... it's only going onto noon...

NOON... THAT'S WHEN THE WEDDING TAKES PLACE!!

Okay I need to breathe... BREATHE SHINDOU!

Okay... lets see what I can write about...

For the past 2 months Eiri, Mika, Tohma, and I have been running around like chickens with our freaking heads cut off... Not only did we have this insane event they are calling a wedding to set up but we learn that the babies are due SOONER then we all thought!

WONDERFUL HUH?

Two days ago... We actually came over and set up the temple for the wedding... it was kinda hard cause there is snow everywhere... It's cold too... but the end result is wonderful.

There are silver and white ribbons and balloons all over the place. Then we have some white flowers... It's all to beautiful to describe... But I'm trying...

Lets see... The tables have this fine silk type silver cover and there are white flowers and candles in the center.

We're going to have a crystal like disco ball too... So everything is going to be all shinny and silvery... Like you just walked right threw the doors into heaven... At least that's what Mika said...

I just hope I don't throw up during the wedding...

Which I am told is just going to be a few people... Mika, Tohma, Surugu, Hiro, My mom and dad and sister, and Tasuha. And of course Eiri's dad who's doing the wedding.

I'm shakeing again... Whatever worldly being is looking down over us at this moment... please STOP MY NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!

Hiro said I remind him of Sakano... I can now see why... I'm almost in tears I'm so nervous... why? I'm afraid something or EVERYTHING is going to go wrong... That would be horrible.

Hiro just told me that time is up and it's time for me to get serious and get ready... I have to brush my hair and finish getting this robe thing or whatever you call it on... I am happy it's not a dress... though a dress would have been easier to get on.

WISH ME LUCK EVERYONE!

--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** There ya go... the pre-wedding jitters sitting in with Shuichi making him act semi Sakano like... The next chapter will be a hundred times better... Mostly cause it's going to be a bit weird and a chilf hanger... I think... Oh! And if you all want to keep up with stuff happening with my stories and what not when I don't update for so long... Check my profile out... I sometimes Update that before I do the story its self... and I might add a few summeries in there for new stories of new ideas for chapters... also DON'T BE SCARED TO IM ME OR E-MAIL ME! I like hearing from my readers! PEACE OUT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! 


	14. Night Time: The ER

**Author's Opening Notes:** Chapter 14 is done! This one seem to hint at something... lets see if you all can figure it out before chapter 19... I bet you all don't... Oh well... not going to give you lots of notes this time... I'll attempt to get chapters 15 and 16 out later this week if not then Friday or Saturday! Enjoy this chapter! Hope it makes up for the crappy Chapter 13!

**Story Summery:** Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.

**Chapter Summery: **The party for the wedding gets under way and Mika goes in labor???

* * *

_**Shuichi's Bored Writings**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Time:** Night Time

**Setting:** Hospital Emergency Room!

* * *

Well today has been a very long day... First I was so nervous I almost threw up all over Hiro... then I was so excited I couldn't see right... Then it all just got weird...

The wedding was the first to become "weird"... Eiri's dad bitched threw the whole thing... until Mika dragged him away to bitch him out... I couldn't believe it at all... he seemed happy at first and then... BANG! All this talk about how all his children were against him... Yeah that old man is something else... After Mika got done talking to her father we got the wedding back on track... The rest went by really slow and I couldn't keep the smile off my face... I'll save you the boreing details...

When the ending came Eiri grabbed me and kissed me so hard and so deep I thought I was going to choke on his tounge. I felt my knees go weak and I heard Hiro and Tatsuha start to cat call before they were shut up by my sister and Mika. My mother was also in tears... My father... he didn't stick around for the wedding... just came for the begining and then left somewhere in between Eiri's father freaking out and the re-start of the wedding... I'm not that disappointed but that's cause I didn't really want him there to begin with.

After everyone in the small room cleared out Eiri and I went off to change. He changed into black jeans and a nice black button up shirt with a nice dinner jacket over it. I changed into a pair of nice jeans and a tight fitting sky blue t-shirt. We then headed to the living room where we were to meet up with all the others. Once with the rest of the Wedding party people we headed towards the actually party... The respection!

It was held in this party house not to far from our home and NG Studios. The party was held in their biggest room. And I must say it was breath taking! The tables just like at the temple were covered with white silk covers with white and silver flowers and candles as center pieces. The plates were of the finest crystal ever made, and the silverwear were shinning like they were brand new. And the seats were covered in this patting that reminded me of clouds... they were so comfy to sit on!

We had a space cleared for dancing off to the side and the disco ball was shinning and sending off this glittery light... Like heaven...

The main table... where Eiri, me, Mika, Tohma, Hiro, and Suguru sat was at the very back of the room. It wasn't much different from the other tables... just longer...

There had to be over two hundred people who were there even BEFORE we showed up. Most people I didn't know... I don't think Eiri did either... But that's okay...

Next to our table off to the left was a huge white christmas tree that had a table under it where all the presents and cards were set... Then they had tables along the left wall where the food was all set... I was glad I didn't have to eat any of that cause most of it didn't look every good... The Wedding party got special food... All on the house!

Once we had sat down and started to eat I noticed that Tatusha wasn't with us... When I asked Mika why he wasn't there she said that he had to go and pick up Ryuichi cause Tohma refused too. Yes Tohma and Ryuichi are still fighting... but it's okay cause Tatsuha has been spending more and more time at Ryuichi's house then at ours. Which is all cool with me!

Noriko had brought her daughter who clung to me when I had finished eating. I was heading towards some of my family I hadn't seen in forever when I was almost tackled to the ground by the small blonde haired girl. She kept telling me how sad she was that I had gotten married and didn't ask her to be the flower girl. I had to smile at her and tell her that the wedding was very small and I didn't even have a ring bearer... She seemed okay after hearing that... but she still clung to me...

I got to see some of my family I hadn't seen since I was a small child... Most called me a girl when I was little... so I kinda always avoided going to anything with my family... It was good to see my mother's parents though... and I noticed NO ONE from my father's family came... includeing my father... My sister was buzzing around being the little bee she is and I couldn't help but smile.

Hiro had gotten a camcorder somewhere and was filming people... Mostly Tohma and Mika and Eiri... Who all seemed the most bothered by being on camrea.

My sister ended up grabbing all the camreas we set on the tables and started taking pictures of anything and anyone she could. I think she was just bored... She did get some pictures of me and Saki, Noriko's daughter.

I ended up, after talking for what seemed like hours with my grandparnets, over by my manager and his family. Judy was crying over something but I didn't want to know... K's son on the other hand seemed to be having fun playing with the balloons and Saki and I joined him. Judy, That's K's wife... said that I was really good with kids and that I should think about having one... I told her that I liked kids alot but Eiri wasn't to keen on them... Which is really to bad... maybe I'll get him to agree to having a baby...

I ended up taking Saki and Michael, who is K's son, up to the front to see Eiri. He didn't seem to mind them... well that was until they started to climb on the table. But I figured he'd brush them off and tell them to go away... he didn't... I think I've softened him up.

Danceing started and My mother grabbed me so I could have a dance with her. My sister and Hiro both had camreas in our faces... I must have been as pink as my hair... Eiri seemed to find it very funny until Mika grabbed him into a dance. Hiro ended up going and filming them and my sister soon followed.

I ended up having a lot of dances with people... includeing Mika and of course I got Eiri into a dance... where it was just us on the dance floor... and we ended up kissing threw most of our dance. I even danced one with Noriko... but it wsa cut short when her daughter started to pout. So I danced with Saki too... I even danced with my sister. Where my mother started to cry.

Half way threw the party the DJ decided to play "The Rage Beat"... on Tohma's request... And I was pulled out onto the dance floor by Hiro... We were starting to just goof off when I noticed that we weren't a complete band... We both then took off after Suguru who fleed out of the building... It was funny chaseing him around all the tables and out the front door and then back in threw the back door. Hiro and I finally got Suguru out on the dance floor towards the end off the song and I had them play "Spicy Marmalade" so we could dance as a band...

After that song was finished Tohma thought it would be a good time for a toast to Eiri and I... It was a pretty long speach and I don't remember most of it... but he did say that he was glad that Eiri found someone like me. Someone to finally make him smile as though he meant it. That got a few laughs from people. And towards the end Eiri ended up grabbing Tohma and shoveing some food into his mouth to shut him up which got the whole place laughing.

Hiro's spoke up next and I could see my mother crying again. Hiro's speach wasn't as long so I remember most of it.

"I've known Shuichi since we were kids. We grew up together, and I always figured we'd grow old together. Like some of those old men who see on the movies who are yelling at the kids to get off their lawns and turn down their music. I am glad to say that it turns out that wont be happening. I wasn't looking forward to that any how. When Shuichi first met Eiri I knew right off the bat that it would lead to something like this. And I must say even if you weren't involded in the relationship who got one hell of a good time out of it. As our manager K and our boss Tohma certainly can tell you. But that is all besides the point and it's all old news. I'm not going to go on any longer cause all of you are probably going to get sick of hearing us all talk for long periods. So I'd like to say congradulations Shuichi and Eiri. And hopefully fate takes you down a less bumpy road then you had to take to get here."

I had to cling to Hiro after then and I knew if he had continued talking I would have probably started to cry. But there was no time for tears. The cake was brought out to the center of the room and Eiri and I had to cut it... It was a BIG cake... like 30 different layers... I was kinda depressed that it wasn't chocolate but oh well!

We cut the cake and feed each other... Normally you have these couples that will shove cake into each others faces. We didn't, and we even shared a kiss afterwards.

Once everyone had their cake and they were sitting back down Mika and my sister Maiko stood up and came to stand by me and Eiri. I didn't understand until people started to laugh softly. Hiro had gotten the camcorder and Eiri had closed his eyes. Before I could jump up and get out of the way Maiko had smashed cake into my face. Mika had done the same with Eiri... I picked up the rest of my cake in my hand and jumped up and rubbed it into my sisters face. Eiri did the same to Mika except he did it a lot more gently then I did with Maiko. I had Maiko on the ground and was sitting on her stomach wipeing cake all over her face as she screamed and giggled.

When I got off her we were both covered in cake. Eiri pulled me to sit on his lap and licked up some of the froasting that was on my lips and cheeks. I heard everyone awe out loud and I blushed brightly. Tohma had gotten us more cake and Eiri ended up feeding me.

After the cake had been eaten... danceing started up again. When I went out to the dance floor I was tackled by Ryuichi who had shown up before the cake was given out. He hugged me and asked me to dance with him. Lucky for me I was saved by Michael and Saki who dragged me away. I did yell back to Ryuichi that I'd dance with him later... But I ever did get around to it.

Saki, Michael, and I all ended up playing a few games with balloons until they both started to yawn. They had run back to their parents and I had walked off to talk with my mom. She was leaving and so was my sister. I said good bye to them and told them that I'd call them more... My mom was upset that I hadn't called alot... Moms!

I ended up walking back to the main table to see Tohma and Ryuichi yelling at each other. Noriko in the middle trying to keep the two back away from each other. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Eiri. He was starting to look really bored... I ended up listening in on the fight with Tohma and Ryuichi. They were fighting about Tatusha... something about Tohma kicking him out... Mika had stood up and stepped up to Tohma. She was shaking slightly and we looked like she was in lots of pain. I pointed this out to Eiri who sat up a little more and started to watch his sister.

Ryuichi was about to throw a punch at Tohma when Mika grabbed her stomach and cried out. Eiri and Tohma both jumped to her and Surugu who was standing near by called the hospital. Mika's water had broke right then.

Noriko grabbed Mika's purse and jacket as Tohma and Eiri lead her outside to Eiri's car. I ended up telling Hiro and Suguru to wrap the party up... K came up and said that he would handle the rest of the party and the clean up and make sure all the gifts we got went to our house. I thanked him and took off to follow Eiri.

I sat in the back with Mika's head on my lap. Tohma was sitting up front kinda turned around to hold onto Mika's hand telling her to breathe... Eiri was focused on the road and driving as fast as he could with out being pulled over. Normally it would take us at least 30 minutes to get to the hospital... but it only took us like 10 to get there with the way Eiri was driving.

There were people waiting for us when we got to the hospital. They took Mika right to the emergency room. Tohma went in with her and so did Eiri... She was only aloud two people and I decided to stay back... I don't think I would be good in there.

Hiro, Suguru, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Noriko, Saki, and Sakano had shown up only like 15 minutes ago... it's close to midnight... Mika's been in labor for a good 2 hours... I feel so bad for her... Saki is sleeping in the chair next to me... Noriko and Hiro are playing cards. Tatsuha and Ryuichi have gone to get coffee and well Sakano is paceing.

I'm going to end this hear... mostly cause a doctor just came out of the room they took Mika in...

I hope she's okay!

--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** END TO CHAPTER 14 AND THE END TO THE WEDDING! Shuichi and Eiri are now married! And looks like one of Mika's babies wanted to meet you all earlier... I wonder what will happen next... wonder what the doctor is going to say? Is something wrong with Mika? Are the babies going to live? Will Mika live to see tomorrow? -_Insert evil laughter and runs away-_


	15. Day Time: Mika's Hospital Room

**Author's Opening Notes:** Well this is the 15th chapter... 3 more real chapters... then 2 bonus ones... Sorry this chapter wasn't up on saturday like it was suppost to be... I had to study for a test... which I aced... Chapter 16th should be up soon... if not with this one... I also need you all to start sending me what you want to say to Eiri and Shuichi in their wedding book... I only have one entery... That makes me really sad... and the fact that I think I lost readers... though I don't know why... Oh and I happened to kinda hint at a sequel for this story... It's not going to happen... if I make another Gravitation fic it will be on a different theme... Once this story is over... it's over! Oh and I think I'm actually going to decitate this WHOLE fic to someone who keeps me on my toes and who is my supplier for all the hot J-pop star pics that I know have on my computer... SPAZZY THIS FICS FOR YOU BABE! Now enjoy the story!

**Story Summery:** Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.

**Chapter Summery:** Haruki is named and meets his Uncle Shuichi and Uncle Eiri.

* * *

_**Shuichi's Bored Writings**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Time:** Day Time

**Setting:** Mika's hospital room

* * *

I'm just going to jump right into this... Since I kinda left in a hurry last night... Then again who wouldn't? Would you sit on the computer and type away doing nothing really if one of your friends, and mind you she's my sister-in-law went into premature labor would you be sitting typeing away at your computer journal? I doubt it... Well lets see... when I left you the doctor had just come out...

Looking at the doctor with his sad smile and the sweat on his forehead we all figured that something horrible had happened. Then he had to say the worst words ANYONE who is waiting for a friend to have their baby can say.

"I have good news and bad news..."

I swear Tatsuha nearly fainting at just hearing those words. He had also started chanting to himself... something about "Mika be okay..." I believe that's what he was chanting but I couldn't be sure. He was mummbleing.

I do know Sakano fainted... he didn't even wait to hear the good news or the bad news... he just fainted...

Noriko was the first one to actually start talking to the doctor... well in a form that he could understand... Tatsuha had tried and well he couldn't really form any real sentences. Noriko asked what the bad news was first... You know if you hear the bad new before the good news, it kinda seems like the bad news isn't as bad. The doctor sighed and told her she had better sit... That was about the time Tatsuha went into a fit of crying and curseing and everything else... Suguru, Hiro, and I had to hold him down and cover his mouth so the doctor would talk.

"The band news is that the baby might not live threw the night. With him comeing early, about 2 months to early as we can figure, he has a few heart problems."

I couldn't stop the gasp that came to my mouth hearing that. It's horrible knowing that a life could end just as soon as it began... Mika must have been heart broken... Though I don't blame her... I was heart broken just hearing that.

The doctor then smiled and looked down at Tatsuha was was preying softly to himself. He simple said that Mika was okay and she should have no problem giving birth to the second child. Who was showing no signs of coming any time soon.

The doctor left us at that and Eiri came out looking tired and worn. He came and sat right next to me and I crawled into his lap hugging him. He rest his head on my shoulder and said that Mika was worn out completely. She had fallen asleep afraid the birth of the child and the doctors said she was okay. He also siad that Tohma refussed to leave her side. Noriko had gone into the room with Tatsuha to see Mika... I stayed with Eiri. He seemed a bit depressed. His first nephew was fighting for his life and there was nothing anyone could do. Eiri hates not being able to help the people he does care about... and even though the child was only a few moments old, Eiri really did care a lot for it.

After all that everyone went home... I told them that if anything important happened... like the second baby coming or the first dieing... I would call and inform them. Eiri and I didn't stay to long after that. Tohma had come out to tell us to head home for some sleep. Since it was a big day for us. He looked like he had been crying... I don't blame him though.

Eiri and I went home in silence and headed right to bed. It had been a very long day for the both of us and I had a feeling that well... today... would be no different. I was right...

At about 5am the phone rang and Eiri and I both bolted to the phone. Eiri reached it first. He talked for a few moments with the person on the other line and then smiled and said that we were on our way. He hung up and hugged me whispering to me that the baby was okay and that Mika showed signs that she wasn't going to have the second child for at least another week.

I smiled and we both agreeed to take a shower. It was quick and sadly no sex. Eiri told me that we were going to wait till the honeymoon before we do anything again... I don't know if I can last that long but I hope I can.

We reached the hospital at about 7am and went right to Mika's room. Tatsuha seemed to have stayed the night along with Tohma. Eiri and I had gone and gotten everyone food cause hospital food is nasty!

Mika was glad for the food, I guess she refused to eat the food that they had offered. Once we were all seated and had ate Mika asked Tohma to go and get her son. Well more like demanded to see him. She hadn't seen him at all... Since he was taken away right after the birth.

Tohma can back in with his little bundle of blue blanket and I couldn't help but have huge shinning eyes. The baby was so small! He had light blond hair just like Tohma and it seemed he had brown eyes like his mom. Mika asked me if I wanted to hold it, even though Eiri said he wanted to hold it first. I squealled and got everyone laughing... I think the baby laughed at me too.

I had to sit right next to Mika so she could fuss over how the baby was wrapped. I had looked up and smiled at Eiri and he kinda shook his head and came over to see the baby himself. The baby seemed to smile up at Eiri, seeming to know that he was his uncle. And he even grabbed Eiri's finger.

I asked Mika what they were going to name it and she looked over at Tohma. He said that they had no idea for names. Even though we have hundred of books at home for baby names... Tohma said they never really agreed on one. He asked what Eiri and I thought.

Not really thinking I simply said Haruki. Tohma seemed to laugh at that and Mika smiled brightly. They both agreed that it was a very good name and it fit perfectly. Tatsuha asked what it meant and Tohma smiled and took Haruki from my arms. He told him it meant Shining Brightly. Tatsuha laughed and said that it did fit.

It's almost time for lunch... Eiri and I are going to head out and call everyone and tell them that little Haruki is alright and going to get some food for everyone.

I know he's never going to see this but...

WELCOME TO THE WORLD HARUKI SEGUCHI

--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** Chapter 16 should be up soon like I said... and we're getting closer to the big honeymoon... The bean bag sex is coming up fast... If anyone has any last minute ideas they want to add into the story do it now... in your review or e-mail or im me... I love talking to my fans... Till next time! PEACE! 


	16. Night Time: Mika's Hospital Room

**Author's Opening Notes:** Well there you have it... Chapter 16... The next chapter will be kinda boring... But... Chapter 19... the Final real chapter is going to have the BIG lemon everyone has been waiting for... Again this story is now decitatied to SPAZZY my lovely cheerleader/fan girl!

**Story Summery:** Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.

**Chapter Summery:** Hoshiko is born.

* * *

_**Shuichi's Bored Writings**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Time:** Night Time

**Setting:** Mika's hospital room

* * *

We didn't get half way threw all the calls when we got a crazy phone call from Tohma!

I had answered the phone and Tohma started in... MIKA HAD GONE INTO LABOR... AGIAN!

I told Tohma we would be right over and I hung up... Eiri was just finishing calling Hiro on my cell phone when I bounced into our bedroom. He asked who was on the phone and I smiled and grabbed my jacket.

I told him that it was Tohma and that we had to get back to the hospital cause Mika was going into labor once more! Eiri nearly dropped my cell phone!

He grabbed his jacekt and we headed out. We made it to the hospital in about 10 minutes... Eiri was speeding... and that's an under statement. When we got there Tatsuha was waiting for us. He said Mika had started showing signs as soon as we left... Eiri started to curse the doctors saying that they didn't know what the hell they were doing...

Tatsuha and me were told to wait as Eiri went into Mika's room. We ended up calling our the people who were their last night for Haruki's birth. It took nearly two hours for everyone to get to the hospital...

Hiro had brought food for everyone, which was only pizza and soda... but who cares... we were hungry and he knew that we could be there for a while. The nurses seemed to notice that too... One of the nurses showed us all into an unused room. I think because we were being so loud and there was so many of us. That was at about noon... it's now around 9pm... No word from anyone about Mika... Well we've gotten the fact that she's having a few problems with the baby... The baby wanted to come out feet first instead of head first... Noriko told us that, that could prove dangerous for Mika.

I don't really know what else to tell you... Hiro, Suguru, K, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, and Noriko are all playing some triva game they had found in the waiting room. I'm typeing... duh... and Sakano is playing some clapping game with Saki.

Maybe I can tell you about our honeymoon... Our meaning Eiri and me... We were planning on going to the Caribbean... but now... Eiri said that Hawaii would be better... We are getting this cabin like thing out by the ocean on one of the small islands... It'll be just us for about a month... or that's as long as Eiri said we were staying... I doubt we'll stay that long. I can't wait though! I want to go surfing and go to see the volcanos and swim with the fish... and...

A doctor just came in so I'm going to come back in a few...

_**(After the doctor left)**_

Well Mika is all set to give birth to the second baby... They came to tell us that they finaly were able to turn the baby the right way. Now they just had to wait for Mika to do the rest. They were trying not to rush her... Noriko said that, that was a good thing. No one is trying to rush Mika into haveing the baby... since it will be 2 months pre-mature... It's still possible for it to have the same problems that Haruki did.

We're all on edge now... Sakano has attempted to jump out the window though only once... Saki has fallen asleep and Suguru is just now curling up to sleep. Hiro and K are heading out for coffee and some snacks and me and Noriko are going to start a card game. Gin shouldn't be to hard to play right?

_**(After the game... It's now around Midnight)**_

Okay when I said Gin shouldn't be so hard... I didn't mean it... It's harder then anything I've ever played before... at least trying to play against Noriko is... And no one was helping me! Some friends...

Those friends are all pretty much asleep... It's just Noriko and me... who can't sleep cause we're worried about Mika... She's been in labor now for about 6 hours... DAMN! That's so long! I hope she isn't in to much pain...

Eiri came in a little while ago to say that Mika was doing good and that they... meaning the doctors... thought that Mika might give birth within the next 3 hours... That was about 30 minutes ago... So the twins wont have birthdays on the same day... I don't think you see much of that...

Noriko just went to refill our coffee cups and to get me some candy... I'm hoping that Mika has the baby soon... I don't think she's doing as well as everyone is saying... 6 hours is a long time... and they are saying that she still might be in labor for another 3 hours??? Screw that crap! I'd be telling... well yelling at the doctors to get that child out of me! Mika's such a strong woman though... She really is a role model... When Noriko comes back in I'm going to ask how long she was in labor for Saki... I bet Saki was a pain just like this little one is being...

Noriko just came in... She was giggleing about something... She said that she walked by the door for the bathroom and heard one of the nurses getting banged... That's horrible... I don't even want to think about sex right now... I still have at least a month before I can get ANYTHING... Eiri's so mean!

I did end up asking Noriko about her labor with Saki... She said that when her water broke it only took about 30 minutes for Saki to come into the world... I would have never guessed... It makes me wonder how long my mother was in labor for me... I hope I didn't keep her in labor long... I'd feel so bad...

Eiri just came in and he looks like he has been crying...

_**(7am the next morning)**_

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!

I kinda took off there and never came back... Well lets see... At around oh 3am Mika gave birth to a tiny beautiful brown haired green eyed girl... Eiri ended up nameing this one Hoshiko. It means Star! So we now have Haruki and Hoshiko Seguichi...

We all ended up sleeping in Mika's room and this morning Noriko and I went and bought this HUGE cake for Tohma, Mika, and the twins. That's what we had for breakfast... Now we're all talking about stuff we can do for the babies... Mika even brought up school... They have a LONG time before school starts for those two... I was thinking more like their first steps and their first words... I don't think I will ever see Tohma or Mika or Eiri for that matter, cry ever again... It's been such a wonderful few days... My wedding and now I'm an uncle for two wonderfully beautiful babies...

Next month it's off to Hawaii for me and Eiri... until then... It's sitting back and going threw all the gifts and stuff we have gotten from the wedding... getting the babies settled in... and of course starting on a new album... Tohma seems geared to get a tour started AS SOON as Eiri and I return from our honeymoon... I say... BRING IT ON!

WELCOME TO THE WORLD HOSHIKO SEGUCHI!

--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** I'm just going to say that the next two chapters will be up within the next week... it depends on how much homework I get and how fast I can get it done... I do have about 29 stories to write for my "The Spirits Collection" and the final chapter to "I Don't Wanna Know" and a second chapter to "Ireland"... I might even do another Gravitation fic... BUT NO SEQUEL! Once this story is done it's DONE! NO SEQUEL! Even though I do love writing it... I've just gotten sick of writing it... Does that make any since at all? I bet not... Anyways... Hope you enjoy this chapter... Oh and if you want to be apart of the final chapter... Please send me what you want your blessings to me... or just a note to Eiri and Shuichi... Make sure your name is on it... or else you wont be quoted! UNTIL NEXT TIME... PEACE, LOVE, and SEXY GACKT PICS FOR EVERYONE! 


	17. Day Time: Plane to Hawaii

**Author's Opening Notes:** Okay it's been like months since I updated this story and look at this... It's almost done! ONE MORE CHAPTER! So I'll make the notes short so you can read the what I think is a really bad ending... but maybe you'll all like it!

**Story Summery:** Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.

**Chapter Summery:** Plane ride and arriving to Hawaii

* * *

_**Shuichi's Bored Writings**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Time: **Day Time

**Setting:** Plane Seat Next To The Window

* * *

We left early this morning heading to Hawaii. Eiri was a little weary of leaving. You see its been a month since Hoshiko and Haruko were born. Mika was still having some pains in her back and having to rely on people to help her around, namely Eiri. But Noriko has agreed to come and help out when Tatsuha is at school. So we were kinda thrown out of our own house.

What else has happened? Oh... Ryuichi and Tohma are back on talking terms. Mostly cause of the twins. He's taking his role as god-father very seriously. Ryuichi I mean. He even set up saving bonds for both the kids. A thousand dollers each. Eiri and I started a college fund for them too, we each put in about two grand each. By the time they are old enough to get the money they'll have like almost ten grand each!

Hiro and Suguru are getting more into their relationship too. Hiro has been searching for a bigger apartment. Possiblely a two or three bedroom. He asked Suguru to move in with him a souple of weeks ago. Tohma seems antcy abotu it... probably cause he still sees Suguru as his baby cousin. Which I guess is true.

A big shock I have to mention is Noriko's divorce! Her husband wants one and she's giving it to him. Her only concern is what's going to happen to Saki. I have to agree with her. A divorce can take it's tole on anyone, especially kids. But Noriko and Saki are two very strong girls. They'll be able to get threw it.

Judy and Micheal has moved to Japan. That's K's wife and son. My mom started a daycare with Judy's help actually. Micheal is to young to attend school so he comes to work with K. He's always trying to sing with me.

I ended up bringing up the baby deal with Eiri. He said that with our careers it wouldn't be a good idea. Sadly I had to agree. He also sad that when I give up music or when Bad Luck doesn't have so much media coverage that we might talk more then. That made me happy. He's right about not being able to handle a baby with out careers. Bad Luck is planning a Summer Tour with Nittle Grasper, and Eiri has a book tour... which will be following our tour.

I have to keep busy... flying just doesn't sit well with me. Maybe it's cause I haven't ate anything and I do't trust the food on this plane. I do have some chips but I don't want to get them in fear of waking Eiri up. He's so cute when he's sleeping.

When we land, which I'm hoping is soon, Eiri and I are moving right to a resturaunt to eat and then we have to take a smaller plane to a smaller island where our bungalo is located. According to Eiri we have an ocean view and we'll have our own pool. How cool is that? We'll also have our own butler to get us anything we want.

Eiri has a whole lot planned for us too. Tomorrow we'll go scuba diving. Then we're going to see a real volcano. Then dinner by candle light. Oh... and we're going to see the sunrise over some high rise mountains and then going on a tour of what Eiri called "The grand cannon of Hawaii". So much to do... so little time.

I'm so glad that Eiri planned everything. I woul have been running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. And we're doing everything within a week then the next three weeks we'll stay in our little bungalo and just have "us" time. Maybe get some work done too. Eiri hopes to get an idea from all of this. And I'm hoping for some good bed time with Eiri. We haven't done anything in like two months! It's enough to drive someone insane!

Eiri just woke up cause he's hungry. He's getting on eof the sturatests to get us some food. Which is good case I'm hungry!

----------

We landed at about a little after 5pm. It's about 80degrees and not a cloud in the sky. It's beautiful here. We have a perfect view of the ocean from our bungalou. Which is nice. We can just walk from our bedroom to the ocean. I told Eiri we needed to have sex on the beach. I got hit for that and called a perv. Oh well!

Let me decribe our room. It's got a nice fire place made of white stone, and a small sitting area around that. Then there is a huge bathroom with a two person tub and a two person stand up shower. The whole bathroom is done up in whites and blues. Then our bedroom. Eiri had a kind size bed put in. I tend to move around alot and I tend to fall out of bed too. Anyways... The bedroom is also all whites and blues, but there is lots of wood instead of stone. We don't have a TV anywhere but that's fine we wont be needing it. We do have a small kitchen area, which I'm forbbien to enter. Again no big deal. The place is kinda small but really comfy.

There is even internet axcess in the bungalou which is cool. And we have a cordless phonethat we can call anyone on. Eiri called Mika when we got in telling her we made it safetly.

I'm being told to end my writing for now. Eiri wants to go and eat some real food. The Hotel that owns the bungalou is putting on a barbqu for all the guests so that's where we are going then it's off on a late night walk and maybe some swimming. Then SEX! I'm going nuts with it!

--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes:** Chapter 17 is done... and 18 is on the way... Then I have to focus on my Christmas story... It's a Yu-Gi-Oh one though... There probably wont be another Gravitation fic for a while... Oh and I am not having the 2 bonus chapters... So Chapter 18 is the end... Don't forget to Review! 


	18. Night Time: Beach in Eiri's Arms

**Author's Opening Notes:** This is the fic that felt like it would never end... It just went on and on... Okay... That was dumb... This is the final chapter and I'm happy it's over... ENJOY!

**Story Summery:** Writer's block can bring out the weirdest thoughts from people and Shuichi is no exception. Listen to his rants and raves, some crazy matching making, and even some hot and juicy details about some of his hot nights with his lover Yuki.

**Chapter Summery:** The Ending!

* * *

_**Shuichi's Bored Writings**_

**Chapter Eightteen**

**Time: **Night Time

**Setting:** Beach wrapped in a blanket in Eiri's arms.

* * *

Wow! I love Eiri! I GOT SEX! 

Let me start with dinner. It was nice, nothing to fancy, it was just some barbqu. I had chicken adn some other stuff that was really good, Eiri had ribs and something native... I can't remember the name. After all that we listened to some stories from this native Hawaiian something about a goddess named Pele... Then we watched some girls dance, some guy jungle fire, and listened to some songs.

After all that Eiri and I walked back to our bungalo. Hand in hand and threw the sand the water right next to us. We could see the cresent moon and the stars prefectly. Eiri even picked me up at one point. He kissed me and then threw me into the ocean. I had to chase him for a good ten minutes before I got him in the water. We ended up making out in the sand with the waves washing over us. Think the begining of the movie Grease.

After that we had to race back to the room. More or less stripping on the way. Eiri carried me into our little sitting area and set me down on a blue bean bag thing before he walked into our bedroom to get the lube and some other toys.

He brought back some silk strips and the lub, set them both off to the side and then ajusted me. The bean bag stuck to my back, so I was moving around a lot.

He prepared me first, actually alot faster then normal, but he didn't hurt me. Then he tied my hands together with one of the silk strips and tied them to something above my head. Then he took the other silk strip and blindfolded me.

You don't know pleassure until you're at the complete mercy of someone. Eiri kissed me all over the place and entered me before I knew what was going on. Being tied up I was unable to even touch him and I couldn't see him either. But he kept whispering to me that he loved me and was going to show me just how much.

He did just that for about four hours! We ended out little sex feast in the living room and moved to the bathroom. The bean bag stuck to me so badly I had a deep red spots all over my back.

We ended up having sex in the shower, me holding onto Eiri while he leaned against the wall to pound into me.

After we got dried off we went to the bedroom. We had every intent on just sleeping... nope! I ended up crawing on top of Eiri and implaing myself onto him.

After all that Eiri grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and told me to get a blanket. I did and follwed him out onto the beach. We laid the blanket down and then I climbed into Eiri's lap. Yes we were still naked. I had also grabbed our bed sheet so we were covered.

We shared the bottle of wine and shared a few kisses, both of us were tired and just wanted to be together.

This is where I leave you though... Eiri and I are going to enjoy the rest of our honeymoon and being with each other...

I LOVE YOU EIRI

--Shuichi Shindou--

* * *

**_THE END

* * *

_**

**Author's Ending Notes:** You seen it... It said THE END... I finally finished this fanfic!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... I would like to thank all the reviewers and my koi Eric... if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't have even bothered to finish this fic... I love you baby! 


End file.
